Second Chance
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha died at the hands of his former friend, Sakura Haruno. However, he was reincarnated as the young alchemist Edward Elric. Thrown into another world after his death at the end of the first series, how will Edward cope with this bizarre new world and why does he get deja vu from the place, namely a certain girl with pink hair. BEING REWRITTEN..NEW VERSION UP SOON.
1. Chapter 1 Death and Rebirth

Chapter 1 Death and Rebirth

4 years ago...

* * *

><p>It was an intensely hot summer in the Leaf Village. It was unusually hot even for Konoha, which had warmer summers than most of their villages. For once, Konoha was returning to peace after all the violence and chaos caused by the Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara had been vanquished. All the hatred and violence had been forgotten, or else it had been buried in the backs of the villagers' minds. After all, the rational person does not believe in dwelling on past things that are no more. So, life must go on, the villagers decided.<p>

It hardly was brought up in conversation anymore, but for some people, the memory of the Uchiha family was all too vivid. Especially when that person formerly loved a member of the Uchiha clan who had turned his back on everything good the world had bestowed to him. This person was Haruno Sakura, and the one she was in love with was known as Uchiha Sasuke.

A pink-haired girl stood inside a building, staring angrily at a woman in front of her. The girl appeared to be no older than eighteen, with short pink hair and emerald-green eyes. The girl was Haruno Sakura, and she worked as a nurse for the Konoha hospital in the center of town, specializing in healing jutsu for treating the sick and wounded. She was also a very strong kunoichi, but her heart was more fragile and susceptible than that of her body. While her body was very durable and strong, the same could not be said of her heart.

She tended to let her emotions get the better of her, and sometimes the result could be very taxing. Emotions were an iffy thing with humans; they were either a blessing or a curse, depending on who you talked to. With the body, there were two options: either your body worked properly or else it didn't. Emotions were different, since words were more powerful than anything the body could ever do. More people had been hurt by the use of words than even Sakura's toughest jutsu could muster. She herself had been through a lot, so she had developed lots of masks on over herself.

However, now the look on her face indicated that she was very troubled about something, and when Haruno Sakura was angry, beware world. Beware. She opened her mouth to speak, and the words she uttered were full of poison and hate. Whatever innocence and purity this girl had possessed had long since left her. "I want to go after Naruto, and retrieve him from that bastard."

The woman in front of her was far older than she was, and more wise. The lines in her face told of hard times in the past that she personally had endured. In a way, she understood the pain and anguish this girl was going through, but in a way she didn't. She was the head of the village; the hokage: Tsunade.

Tsunade frowned at the girl in front of her. "Like I told you before, the answer is no. I cannot let you go after Naruto. He is being chased by the dangerous ninja, Uchiha Sasuke, is he not?" Her voice was sharp, piercing even. Almost like daggers that could tear through anything; minds, food, and maybe even people.

"Yes." The response was along the lines of what she'd expected: icy and cold. Tsunade found herself wondering if this girl in front of her was the same lovesick girl she had first met on the day that Uchiha Sasuke had fled Konoha and officially become an enemy of Konoha. The Sakura she knew then had been nothing but a wilted flower, a poor, forlorn little thing clinging to life, and uttering only one word between heartbroken sobs: "Why?"

She had changed so much over the years that it was almost unbelievable. However, she was still stubborn and obstinate, a trait that was so much like a certain blond-haired ninja that Tsunade wondered if it was an inheritable gene, or a contagion. "Why do you want to go after him? That boy-the traitor, Uchiha Sasuke-was your first love, was he not?" She questioned, testing the girl. What would be her reaction?

Sakura's fists tightened ever so slightly, but the determined look on her face remained intact. She had a hint that the woman in front of her was really just testing her. Well, Haruno Sakura was not about to let her past get the better of her. She had moved on from her feelings for a certain black-haired boy. "Yes, he was. But, I don't love him anymore. Not since he tried to kill me, and Naruto! That's why...I want to go after him and protect Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Her face spoke volumes about the inner struggle she was facing now. One side of her was longing to rush to Sasuke and hug him; the other was nothing but a deep, cold hatred; the kind that was like ice, freezing everything it touched.

Tsunade studied her closely for a few moments. "Are you set on doing this mission? Would you like me to send some other ninjas with you? It's dangerous, not to mention suicidal, to go by yourself, Haruno." She advised, praying that the child would not allow her hatred to overwhelm her common sense and at least have some sort of plan.

"No, I intend to go alone. I want to kill him with my own bare hands." She said, and there was no trace of love in those eyes in hers; merely a flame of hatred. Tsunade knew then that the girl meant what she said; there was clearly no jocularity in that voice or lightheartedness intended. She would really do it if she wanted to. That in itself was a frightening thing, Tsunade thought. Well, if she really intended to go and be reckless, that was not Tsunade's problem.

"All right. You may go." Tsunade said, nodding her head. She grudgingly allowed the pinkette to go. It would be a good learning experience for her, after all. Killing someone she loved dearly...was not a fate she wanted the girl to bear occasion to, but it was not her decision. "Jiraiya...what would you say to me if you were still with us? Perhaps you would have been better training her than I. I'm raising a girl who doesn't even know her own power yet. What should I do?"

Sakura hurried along the road, not entirely sure where she should go. Where did Naruto say Sasuke was, anyway? I don't think I was paying attention when...

Mentally, she scolded herself for spacing out and not listening to Naruto. Most of the time, she could afford to block out what he said, but for once, his life depended on her effort. She doubted Naruto would be able to handle Sasuke on his own-after all, he had tried to do that before, and had nearly wound up killed.

Suddenly, she remembered where it was. It struck her like a blow to the head. A small smile crossed her face. "I see." She knew what had to be done. She had to end this entire line of events, and if her hands became dirtied as a result of it, oh well. Things had gone on far enough.

Sasuke sneered at the foolish boy in front of him. The days when they had been friends was way back in the past, and not even that memory would entrust his life in the boy's eyes. "You've certainly become a lot stronger, Naruto. Too bad I have to kill you." He said, smirking; his red eyes filled with the Sharingan.

Naruto frowned at the sight of his former friend...looking so malicious did not suit him. The blond-haired boy shoved his feelings aside for now and replaced them with a look of concentration. "Sasuke...I believed in you. Sakura believed in you...no, we all believed in you and then you took that trust...and crushed it!" He yelled as his hand started glowing with the blue orb of the rasengan. He charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke anticipated the move, and dodged. He pulled out his sword, and began his attack. The blue glow of the Chidori sparkled against it as he charged at Naruto. Then, someone sent him flying.

It was Sakura. "You...Uchiha." She spat in fury.

"Heh...seems you've become much stronger as well...pinky. If you stand in my way...I won't hesitate to kill you! Will you cry and plead for your life, Haruno? Because I guarantee you don't stand a chance against me." Sasuke taunted, his lips contorting into an evil sneer.

Sakura frowned, and readied herself for the next attack, but Naruto was faster, and he charged at Sasuke again, his Rasengan ready again. Sasuke hit him with Chidori as well. Both were successful shots. Both of them were badly wounded from their attempt.

Sakura then noticed something was wrong: Sasuke was about to unleash his darker side, and she knew Naruto would stand no chance against him if he did that. She looked around frantically, and noticed a sword nearby, and grabbed it. She steadied herself, knowing that what she was about to do would probably scar her for the rest of her life.

Sasuke stood back up, wiping some blood off of his mouth. "Time for this to end." He muttered. The chidori started to glow in his palm again as he prepared once more to strike. He didn't even notice Sakura until it was too late. She stabbed him in the back. It was his blind spot, the one spot where Sasuke would not be able to fight back.

He spat up blood, and stopped. His eyes were wide with fear as he comprehended just what was going on. He swayed, and then fell limply. "Why? ...Sakura...why did you..." He muttered, a pool of blood oozing out from under him.

"You deserved it, Uchiha." Sakura said coldly. She held the bloodstained blade disdainfully. "You were a traitor." She spat out the words in disgust.

"I guess...this is it, huh? I won't be able to tell you..." His eyes closed, and the light faded out of him. Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor, was dead.

Naruto's eyes were wide in terror. "You're...a murderess! You...you killed Sasuke, Sakura!" He said, tears in his eyes.

Sakura realized then what she had done. "No...why?" But, her heart hardened at that moment. "He deserved it." She said, unconvincingly.

So, Sasuke was buried, without a funeral and without anyone visiting his grave. In the end, everyone hated him. But Sasuke's spirit would live on...somehow.

4 years later...

Twenty-two year old Sakura Haruno heard her alarm clock go off and frowned. "I want to sleep in a little longer, Naruto." She muttered groggily.

"Sakura-chan, come on, wake up! Otherwise, you'll be late for work!" A familiar, albeit whiny voice, exclaimed.

Sakura's green eyes shot open. "Ah! I'm gonna be late! Thanks for reminding me, Naruto!" She exclaimed, before jumping out of bed and going to work. She worked as a doctor now, and was hell-bent on becoming the best doctor possible.

She was engaged to her fiancé; Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was a little dimwitted, but he saw the good in everyone.

Later on, she headed down to Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto, because he had decided that they should have dinner every day there-okay, not _every day_, but it had been hard enough even **trying** to be rational-so she gave in.

"I told you, you can't eat here! You're far too small to even use the seats!" The owner of Ichiraku Ramen exclaimed. He was obviously talking to someone.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL, UNLESS YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT, PAL! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!" An unfamiliar voice screamed,and then the owner went flying.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hey, leave the ossan alone!" He yelped, rushing to the old man's side. He then noticed a short boy who appeared to be around twelve or thirteen standing near the store, his fists tightening with rage. He was wearing a red jacket and had white gloves on. He also wore black jeans and black-and-red boots. His hair was blond and tied back in a ponytail.

"DON'T CALL ME A SHORT LITTLE PIPSQUEAK! I JUST WANTED TO EAT HERE, DAMMIT!" The blond boy screamed at the top of his lungs. Naruto and Sakura watched on in disbelief as the blond kid started beating the crap out of the poor old man.

"Is he..._beating him up_?" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Stop!" Naruto exclaimed, and knocked the kid backwards with a punch to the jaw. He went flying, but he managed to pick himself back up.

"What the hell was that for?" The boy snapped. When he turned to face Naruto, he realized his eyes were a brilliant gold.

"You hit the store owner! You deserved it!" Naruto exclaimed.

The blond kid got up and punched Naruto in the arm, hard.

Sakura darted in front of her fiancé and hit the blond-haired boy hard in the stomach, which sent him flying. "Leave Naruto alone!" She cried.

"Urghh...hit by a girl. This is just like Winry." The boy muttered, before getting back up on his feet. "You're strong...for a girl."

"Who's Winry? You deserved it. Besides, who are you, anyway? You're awfully small for a ninja-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" The boy screamed.

Sakura flinched at the boy's sudden outburst. "You're strange." She remarked. "_And_ annoying."

The golden-eyed boy glared at her. "My name's not annoying. It's Edward. Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist. Remember it." He said, smirking.

"Whatever. Come on, Naruto. We're going home." Sakura said, not casting another glance at Edward.

Edward watched the odd pair walk away from him in curiosity. He had no idea who they were, but they were both undeniably strange. _For starters, who on earth has natural pink hair? Second, what on earth is a ninja?_

"I wonder if they use alchemy here." He mumbled. The young alchemist stood up. _That girl seemed familiar...somehow. I've never met her before, though._

He shrugged it off, and got up. "Now, if only I could find a place to stay..."


	2. Chapter 2 The mysterious boy

A/N:_I do not own Naruto or FMA! BTW, this is Ed from the 2003 anime series, not Brotherhood. I do not like Brotherhood. Also, Ed's habit of forgetting names is something I made up for humor purposes, only. It is not something he normally has. _

Chapter 2 The mysterious boy

* * *

><p>Edward Elric frowned as he strolled around the village of Konoha. This place was so strange and unfamiliar that he literally didn't know where to go. The young alchemist had no idea where he was or whether he could contact his younger brother, the Colonel, or even Winry. He had asked dozens of passersby about alchemy and Central and all he had gotten were strange glances and confused replies. No one had known a thing about alchemy.<p>

As he wandered around some more, his mind traveled back to what had happened just before he had wound up here. He had cornered Envy, who had turned into his father, and then Envy had revealed to Ed that he was really his half-brother! That revelation sickened Ed to the core. A loathsome, foul homunculus was _related _to him? Not only that...he shared _that man's_ blood...Ed's fists tightened considerably as he walked. He remembered what had happened then.

Envy had gone and..._stabbed him_, and he had bled to death, right in front of his friend Rose. Somehow, that girl Lyra was there, even though the last time he'd seen her, she'd been a servant at Dante's house. Then, his poor brother had given up his life for him, and Ed had woken up to see Rose.

Ed could feel tears pricking his eyes even now as he thought about how much he had achieved for Al...everything he had ever done was all for him to become normal. All Al had wanted was to be happy and to have his beloved brother by his side. Now, he would most likely never see his brother again.

* * *

><p>That disturbing truth revealed itself to Ed as he stopped suddenly, noting a set of shops along the road. There were happy villagers talking among themselves, and children out playing with their families. Seeing such scenes struck a chord in Ed's closed-off heart. He could almost imagine he was back at home in Risembool, playing with Winry and Al; his loving mother, her brilliant and gorgeous smile that could warm up his heart no matter how sad he was feeling...and the homunculus.<p>

Ed's eyes widened in terror as he recalled the creature that forever haunted his nightmares. That evil, dead face...those horrifying red eyes...he shivered slightly. The young alchemist regained his senses when someone touched his shoulder. He whirled around to find himself staring at a girl with purplish-blue hair. Her eyes were a bluish-white; it was almost like she didn't have any pupils.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, sir? You looked a little scared about something..." The girl mumbled, folding her hands together. She wasn't even looking at him as she talked; instead she was facing the ground, her arms crossed. She certainly seemed to be the bashful type, and it surprised Ed that she had willingly come up and talked to him. She had been the first to do so when everyone else had mostly shunned him or not even bothered to talk to him at all.<p>

Ed stared at her for a few moments in confusion. "Oh, I-I'm fine. I'm just new around here. You could say...out of town." He said nervously, rubbing his ponytail. He had a tendency to do that whenever he was lying. He hoped this girl did not catch on to the fact that he was lying.

She stared at him shyly for a few moments, then smiled. It was a gorgeous smile of innocence, and it almost reminded him of Al...for a few moments. A smile full of purity, like that of an innocent, selfless child, who had been locked away from the evil and cruelty of the world. Here was someone who seemed very much like an innocent angel who had flown down from heaven...even though Ed did not really believe in heaven anymore, he reminded himself sharply.

The girl opened her mouth to speak. "Hi, there. That's nice...do you want a place to stay? I'm Hyuuga Hinata, and I have a house...if you want to stay with me, that's fine. I also know a friend who could possibly...um, provide you with a place to stay..." The girl stammered on, her face as red as a tomato. Ed could obviously tell that this girl was very, very shy. She was pretty cute, he noticed. Not the kind of girl he was into, though.

"Um, I accept your kind offer, um...Pinata Cayuga? Pinto...er Hyundai?" Ed said, then automatically he froze up. Great, he had only started to talk to someone and now he _had_ to forget their name? This was a bad habit Ed had possessed ever since he was a little boy. He had once forgotten Winry's name and called her 'Windy Rockefeller.' That had earned him a huge scolding and an attack on the head with her wrench. She had accepted his heartfelt apology a day later, though.

People tended to make fun of him for it. Well, he _couldn't help it_. There was so much chaos and violence going on in the young alchemist's life that names happened to be the _last thing _he remembered-except his own and Al's. If he knew them longer than a few days or hours, then he remembered their names. If not, then their names would slip his mind quicker than a banana peel would if he tripped on one in the middle of a hallway.

That was Edward Elric's number one flaw-besides being incredibly hotheaded, rude, and sometimes even arrogant, though people who had known him for a long time knew better. Ed was a good person; kind, brave, and caring-he just hated to show it. Besides, his never-ending quest for the Stone had caused a lot of innocent lives to be lost-such as Nina and Hughes-and still others' lives had been ruined beyond compare, such as Scar, Winry and Rose.

In atonement for that, Ed had to keep other people away from him-away from his true feelings, his true self. That had been part of the reason he had left home in the first place with Al. He had never intended for Winry to get caught up in his battles, but she had anyhow, out of concern for him, but also out of the concern a friend tended to have for another one. They shared a platonic bond; not really romantic, more like brother-and-sister than anything else. He wanted nothing more than to protect those dear to him.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, he got strange feelings; the kinds of feelings that are uncontrollable, like the wheels of fate themselves; constantly turning and turning, the kind that everyone gets but hates. These feelings were a mix of guilt, hate, fear, and heart-wrenching sadness, but throughout them all there was one emotion that rose up to the surface, especially around this odd world: <em>déjà vu. <em>He had heard the term before, but had dismissed it as idle nonsense, since a logical, rational alchemist like him had no part in believing in silly superstitions. Until the dreams started, that is.

They began when he was around seven or eight years old, he forgot which. He would sometimes have bizarre nightmares about people dying, people with weird red markings in their eyes, people dressed in strange outfits, or else nothing at all. Most of the time, he forgot these vivid dreams, because a child's mind was naturally designed to move on from one thing to the next. Children were capricious, and he was no exception. Except when it came to his mother's death, and that thing-

"Excuse me, sir? You seemed to be spacing out," The white-eyed girl said, flashing him another warm and forgiving smile. She seemed vaguely familiar as well, however she was not as familiar as that blond-haired man had been down at the ramen shop. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Edward. Edward Elric," Ed said, flashing her a friendly smile; though feigned, as always. There was a point in being friendly, after all...it would win you less attention than if you were always the quiet or sulky one, or the condescending idiot who always believed himself to be better than everyone else-even though they weren't. Ed thought only of a certain Colonel, and his fists tightened ever so slightly.

The two of them started to walk; Hinata or Pinata started to talk about the village and about her family, she had a cousin named..._Edgy_? Ed mostly spaced out, but he found some of her talk interesting, especially the part about the village "jutsu." It sounded more like alchemy to him. He wondered if alchemy had evolved into different forms in other worlds; it certainly seemed like a possibility. _Was this...the world I saw on the other side of the gate? I wonder...it certainly seems familiar, even though I'm a total stranger here._

"Mr. Elric, may I ask a few questions?" Hinata, asked, stopping to face him. Her bluish-white eyes were full of interest as she studied him.

"What exactly, my lady?" He said sarcastically, grinning at her.

* * *

><p>Hinata only blushed before speaking. "Which village are you from, and why do your clothes look so odd? You certainly <em>don't <em>sound like you're from here." She asked astutely. She didn't notice Ed flinch slightly as she fired them at him heartlessly.

"Um...I suppose. I come from a village called...Resembool. It's a pretty small place; that's probably why you don't see many people like me. As for my clothes, well...we dress a little differently from you guys, I suppose. Is there anything wrong with that?" He replied politely, leaving out the part about him being from another universe, because he knew she probably wouldn't buy it.

She frowned upon hearing the name, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Resembool? I've never heard of that village before...maybe it's a really isolated one..." She trailed off, not sounding entirely convinced, and Ed doubted his explanation was plausible to such a sharp mind like hers'.

"Follow me, Mr. Elric, to my friend's house."

Sakura frowned at the large bruise on her husband-to-be's arm before applying some chakra to it. "Naruto, this wound is obviously going to ache for a while, so don't get into any more fights with that blond kid, okay?" She remarked gently.

Naruto only sulked momentarily before a smile lit up his face. "I know! Maybe we should go find that kid and apologize to him! It was a misunderstanding, after all!" He said, with the genius logic that Naruto always had-though it was very childish and naive thinking, but still thinking, nonetheless.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders before applying more chakra to his arm. "Don't go using this arm for a bit. I still can't believe he hit you _that _hard-and he's so small, too! He must work out or something," she said. "He must be pretty strong, because I couldn't even sense **any **chakra from him at all."

"No chakra? What does that mean, Sakura?" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes full of confusion. "He seems like a nice guy to me."

"Why would you think that? He's immature, short, rude, impatient, and arrogant-not to mention he sprained your arm!" Sakura scolded, but upon seeing Naruto's sad eyes, she gave in. "Fine, maybe he _is _a good person."

"He was there eating ramen, so anyone who eats ramen is a good person!" Naruto declared.

"Naruto, Sasuke ate ramen, and he was a bad person. You know that." Sakura whispered.

"What does that blond kid have to do with Sasuke? He's nothing like him," Naruto protested. "His name was Ed, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura whispered; a pained look in her eyes. There was an undecipherable expression on her face as she thought about the mysterious boy named Ed.

_He seems vaguely familiar...almost like we've met before._

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka was certainly not expecting her normally vacant flower shop to receive a few customers. She had just been watering some roses and putting them in a vase when the door opened, and Hinata Hyuuga, along with a boy she didn't know, came in.<p>

She studied the boy, who was carrying a small bag on over his shoulders. At first glance, he seemed to be no older than twelve. He wore odd clothes that didn't really fit the climate of Konoha-for one thing, who wears gloves in the summer? They were certainly not as noticeable as the boy's red jacket that had a strange symbol on the back. Ino had never seen the symbol before. He wore black-and-red boots, long black trousers with a brown belt looped through them, and a black shirt on under the red jacket.

His hair was a golden yellow in color, and spiked up in his face, though one piece seemed to rebel and stick up out of the back of his head. His hair was quite long, and tied back in a ponytail. However, the most unusual thing about this boy was his eye color. When he looked up at her, she saw his eyes were a brilliant shade of gold. She had never seen anyone with that eye color before. They were so...deep and mature, filled with hidden sorrows and sadness. This boy seemed more like an adult than a little boy.

"Hello. I'm Edward Elric. This girl-Pinata Hyundai-err, Hyuuga has asked if you wouldn't mind me staying over at your guest house for a while," He spoke quietly, but his voice was filled with confidence as he stared directly at Ino.

Ino's cerulean eyes widened as she studied him, then she stood up and placed the flowers aside. She spoke firmly: "Tell me about yourself, then. Before I can board you, I have to at least know _something_ about you."

Ed sweatdropped. Something told him this was going to be a _long _day.


	3. Chapter 3 Ino Yamanaka

A/N:Time for another update~ I'm looking forward to your comments and responses.

Chapter 3 Ino Yamanaka

* * *

><p>"Something about...me? Like, what? My age?" Ed joked, attempting to win his way out of a very awkward situation. This was not what he'd been expecting this girl to say...<em>at all<em>! This girl was certainly very unusual for her kind. Most of the girls her age would have been more...well..._ordinary_; the kind who wouldn't ask prying questions about someone they had just met. Most of the girls he met or knew personally had not been this curious about him.

He supposed it might be a customary thing for people in this world to do. In Amestris, usually people preferred a more...well, _professional_ attitude, rather than getting all personal and intimate. After all, when he had first joined the military, Mustang and his officers hadn't been too demanding about Edward's past. They had just let him join because of his alchemic abilities. To them, he was just a dog; a valuable tool, but a dog nonetheless, and who he was as a person didn't really matter.

Ed supposed he preferred it that way. He really didn't want the secrets of his past revealed to these bizarre people who he barely even knew, and once he found a way out of this crazy world, he wouldn't care one way or the other. All he wanted was to be back home with his brother, Winry, and the people he could really, really trust.

"No..." The blond girl exclaimed, shaking her finger at him, as if he were a naughty boy who had gotten caught doing something he shouldn't have. "Tell me something about yourself, you secretive person. Or are you just too shy?" She added, batting her eyelashes at him seductively.

Ed rolled his eyes at her attempts at flirting. He hadn't known this girl for very long, and already he felt like strangling her. Was that a normal feeling for people his age to have? Not really, but if most teenagers his age had gone through _half_ of the traumatizing stuff he'd been forced to bear, he doubted that they would think any differently from him as he did now. "Umm...I hate milk, and I have a younger brother."

The girl paused, seemingly digesting that information, and then she stood up and extended a hand to him. "Nice to meet you! I'm Ino, the caretaker of Yamanaka Flower Shop! What can I help you with...Mr...er, what was your name again?" She asked.

Ed grinned. Apparently, it seemed he wasn't the only one who had a problem with remembering names. "That's a familiar feeling. I also have problems with remembering people's names. My name's Edward Elric, Miss...Inez?" He asked, sweatdropping as he did so. Why, oh, _why _did he always have to mess up people's names? It was so embarrassing and caused so much hassle.

The girl just smiled at him. It was an understanding kind of smile. This girl and her blue-haired friend seemed much nicer than that rude pinkette at the ramen place only hours earlier. As he thought about her, a sudden headache hit his temples. Ed winced and rubbed his head, suddenly bewildered at how that had hit him out of nowhere. "What the hell?" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, staring at him in interest. There was a look of concern on her face as she did so. Almost like she cared about him. That was silly. Why show concern for someone she had just met? It wasn't like they had met before.

"Nothing. Just a headache," Ed said, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Why do you keep on rubbing your neck?" The bluenette asked, staring at him intently. Her astute mind unnerved him.

"Hinata, don't set him on edge. He _is_ a customer, after all," Ino scolded, turning her attention back to the blond boy. He was unusual in many ways. For one, his golden eyes were quite rare. She only remembered that evil man who attacked their village years ago having that eye color. A sudden shiver went down his spine. There was something familiar about this boy. It was vague, but it was there. Almost like she had met him before or something crazy like that.

Ino shook her head. These irrational feelings made no sense. "Well?"

* * *

><p>"I have to stay here for a while. There's something I have to do while I'm here, you see." The boy, Edward; explained monotonously. There was something he was holding back. She could tell by the look in his eyes. She wondered briefly what it could be. Perhaps she could use her mind jutsu in order to find the answer to that question.<p>

No, it was unethical to probe the mind of a stranger she had just met. It might just be something innocuous that he didn't want people to know about. There was no reason to invade his mind because he kept secrets. Everyone lied and held things back, after all. If he wanted to confide in her about them at some point in time, she would be there to listen. As long as he wasn't a spy or a bad ninja.

"Okay. Just let me talk to my grandpa. My parents are out of town for now, so I'm looking after their store for them," Ino replied briskly.

"Why are they out of town?" Edward asked curiously.

"They're ninjas, of course. Jounin level, but they often leave town for important missions, so...you could say I'm used to being with just Grandpa." Ino replied, laughing slightly.

_"What on earth_ is a ninja?" Ed inquired, staring at her like she was nuts.

Ino's jaw dropped open, and Hinata's eyes widened considerably as well. "You mean...you don't _know_? What planet do you come from?"

_I come from one where ninjas don't exist, silly._ Ed thought, but decided against saying it.

"A ninja is someone who...well, does a service for someone, like being a bodyguard, helping someone cross a distant land, or even delivering messages for someone. We have special training, and we live only to help people and protect our village." Ino explained.

A look of understanding crossed his face. "Oh. I see." A small smile crossed his face and vanished as quickly as the wind. "So, where's your grandpa?"

"Speak of the devil...there he is! Hey, gramps, you mind if we take in a guest?"

* * *

><p>"A treasure chest? That's great, honey!" An elderly voice called back, and a wizened old man came hurrying down the stairs. He was evidently hunched over since he was an elderly man, but his face seemed energetic and full of health.<p>

"No, I said...someone is staying here for a while." Ino repeated, frustrated at her grandfather's lack of understanding.

"You want me to walk a mile? I doubt these knees can hold up much longer, but whatever!" Her grandfather responded cheerily.

_"Where's your hearing aid, Grandpa_?" Ino roared, practically praying to God that he heal her grandfather's deafness...soon, or else she felt like she would lose her mind.

"A maid? I suppose I wouldn't mind having a servant cleaning up around here. Last I checked, there was _some dust_ on the bathroom floor, but don't ever let your mother hear me say that. She'll throw a fit."

"GRANDPA, IS YOUR HEARING AID EVEN IN?" Ino boomed, at the top of her voice. She was clearly getting fed up with this conversation.

"Oh...I don't think it is! Let me go get it in, Ino-chan!" He replied, bounding up the stairs. Ino sighed upon seeing her grandfather display energy almost reminiscent of Naruto. He was acting just like a little boy; despite the fact that he was old and shouldn't be moving around like that, it made her happy to see him so spirited.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, he returned, his hearing aid evidently in. His eyes alighted upon Edward, who was standing there, tapping his feet impatiently. "Who is this young man right here?"<p>

"I'm Edward Elric, and I would like your permission to stay at your house for a while. I have nowhere else to go," Ed said politely, trying _hard_ to conceal his inward frustration with these morons for their stupidity. He had enough of the girl's annoying ways.

"Of course, young man. Just let me find the keys to that room." The old man replied, flashing a warm smile his way before fishing around in his pocket. In a moment, he whipped out a pair of shiny silver keys. "There they are!"

"It's almost like he's become a _different_ person." Ed whispered to Ino, who merely smiled.

"He's just like that. That's how a lot of people around here are. So, what do you do for a living, kid? You said before that you don't recognize the term ninja. So, you must do something," Ino said, leaning over into his face a little more, which caused him to back away.

"Umm...I'm a...scientist!" Ed exclaimed, not really wishing to divulge what he really did, because the people here might not even understand what he meant by alchemy. After all, the people in Lior had completely taken his explanation of alchemy the wrong way and had assumed that he was a heretic who was hell-bent on killing their prophet, but in truth, the prophet had been the one doing the evil things, and Ed had been the one who had exposed him for what he was: a phony.

Still, it was probably better to keep a low profile. Even if this was a different world and the homunculi didn't exist here, there could still be deadly enemies who could do unspeakable things to him if they learned of his alchemy.

And what of his metal limbs? Then he'd have to explain the transmutation, his mother's death...all were very painful and disturbing memories that Ed absolutely did not want to tell people. He wanted to keep everything about his past hidden from these people as much as possible, so that way they would be safe. Too many people had been caught up in his quest for the stone and had been killed, so it was better to lie than get more innocents caught up in his fight.

"Really...? I think you're hiding something. I think I've figured it out. Judging from how nervous you are around me, your excuses, I think I can see right through it...You're..."

"I'm not an alchemist!" Ed exclaimed desperately.

"What the heck was that? Anyway, I think you're a runaway, aren't you? Why else would you be so...secretive about yourself? I mean, do your parents abuse you or something?" Ino asked curiously. What she didn't realize was that she was hitting a very _sensitive_ and painful wound from Ed's past.

"My...parents? That's a very funny assumption. Sure, let's leave it at that!" Ed snapped bitterly.

Ino was taken aback by his curt answer. "What about your parents?"

Ed didn't even face her as he responded, "They're dead. Both of them."

Ino's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "I'm sorry. I guess I-"

Before Ed could reply, the old man turned back to him and showed him into a little room. Ed looked around briefly. It was a pretty small room, but it would have to do...for now, anyway.

Later that night...

* * *

><p>Sakura was watering her plants and taking care of them. She had a secret passion for gardening, but she made sure no else found out, aside from Ino and Naruto. She happened to be watering her favorite, a peony, when suddenly Naruto came charging through the house at top speed, chased by several dogs.<p>

"HELP ME, SAKURA! THESE CRAZY DOGS WANT TO KILL MEEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed, running back and forth, followed by the growls and snarls of the vicious hounds.

Sakura hit her forehead. Was she really going to marry this idiot who could barely take care of himself? Sometimes she regretted being more than just friends with Naruto. He was nice and everything, but he was just so clumsy and forgetful...it made it a little hard for her to rely on him. "Naruto...watch out for my plant...!" She cried, but it was too late.

Naruto was running far _too_ fast to really stop now, and he leapt up on a small table in order to avoid the crazy hounds, who followed suit. Then the table started rocking back and forth...the table happened to be right next to where Sakura's flowers were. Then, it fell over...taking Naruto, the crazy dogs, and Sakura's favorite peony with it.

Sakura screamed upon seeing her precious plant smash to the floor, taking out all the dirt and breaking the pot with it. Her fists tightened as she took in the dogs, who were now whimpering and hiding behind Naruto, who had a fearful look in his eyes. "Naruto...what did you do that for?" She growled.

Naruto jumped. Sakura was in demon mode, so he had to distract her. "These dogs started it!"

"Great! Now, I have to go replace this plant...and visit my least favorite person in the world, Ino! Thanks a million, Naruto! I'm glad!" Sakura replied sarcastically before storming out the door, and glaring at the dogs, who promptly hid behind the ruined table.

* * *

><p>Sakura was not happy with the events that were going on tonight. Now she had to go visit her least favorite person, Ino! Even though their rivalry for Sasuke's affections was long over, the mutual hatred between the two of them still remained, which caused any kind of...<strong>normal <strong>conversation to become strained.

Ino sat downstairs. She was about to close up shop for the night, since no other customers had come in, and her grandfather had already turned in for the night a few hours before. It was nearing seven o'clock, after all...and she was not going to huddle by a bunch of stupid flowers all night long and wait for people to come buy them. She had already done that for fourteen hours straight today, and it had bored her half to death.

"Maybe I should make Ed do it. No, better yet...why don't I get...her to do it?"

Before Ino could finish her train of thought, the door swung open forcefully and squealed in pain as it closed. Ino jumped back a little, thinking that it was a burglar, until she spotted pink hair, and realized it was just Sakura. In a bad mood, which was not a good thing.

"New. Peony. Ino. Get. Me. One." She said through clenched teeth, and Ino knew she was not to be messed around with in this kind of mood.

"What happened?" Ino asked, examining the broken pot curiously. "Did it fall over?"

"Naruto was screwing around and broke it." She replied curtly, and glared at Ino.

"Why are you marrying him?" Ino asked, which got her a nasty glare from Sakura, so she decided to change the subject. "I think I'll go check and see whether or not we have any others. You wait right here." She said, hurriedly dashing into the back room.

* * *

><p>Ed was lying down on his bed. In his arms was a book that he had somehow ended up with when he had landed here: a book on the scientific principles of alchemy. He smiled fondly as he turned the pages and studied the very familiar symbols. Somehow, it was comforting having something from home. It helped him feel more at home in this strange and freaky world. As soon as he got his chance, he would return to his home world, where he belonged.<p>

**There was a reason you came here. You just don't know it yet.**

_Who are you?_

Ed asked, suddenly sitting upright upon hearing his conscience speak inside his head. He frowned; was he losing his mind or something? But upon receiving no response from his inner voice, he shrugged it off as a hallucination, when he heard two arguing voices drift from downstairs. One sounded like...that girl, Ina...Yardarm...and the other...was vaguely familiar...he couldn't remember who it was.

He stood up and walked closer to the door, and opened it, feeling a sudden curiosity come over him. Edward didn't have to worry about being caught, since he was good at eavesdropping. He smirked.

"...INO-PIG, I ASKED FOR A PINK FLOWER, NOT A FREAKING BLUE ONE! ARE YOU COLOR-BLIND OR SOMETHING?" A female voice shrieked, nearly splitting poor Ed's eardrums.

"Geez...does she know how to keep her volume down?" Ed muttered to himself before opening the door a little more and listening.

"Sorry, Sakura, but we don't have pink anymore. The last one just sold out." Ina responded, sounding rather frosty. Ed sighed. Was it any more evident that whoever this "Sakura" girl was, that she hated Ina? Or Ino. Or whatever the hell her name was.

"Oh, is that an insult, Ino-pig? I just want a damn pink flower. When is the next shipment coming in?" The girl hissed, sounding dangerously close to erupting in anger.

Ed didn't know why, but somehow he wanted to stop the catfight before it got even _uglier_, so he yelled out his door, "COULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP UP HERE!"

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing a male voice yelling at them both from upstairs. It sounded rather young, not at all like Ino's grandfather. She wondered who it could be. Whoever they were, they sounded rather irritated...or irritable. Wait a second...she recognized that voice.<p>

"Ino-pig, is someone...staying over here at your house?" She asked curiously.

Ino seemed to be too distracted to say anything, so she frowned and asked again. "I said, is someone staying over here?"

"Maybe." Ino replied vaguely.

Suddenly, the male voice called out again. "HEY, MISS YARDARM-ER, YACHTNAKKER-WHERE ARE THE BLANKETS AT?" Then, she heard footfalls come down the stairs. Whoever was coming down had boots on, since they made a lot of noise.

Her eyes widened considerably upon seeing a very familiar blond-haired boy come flying down the stairs, a look of concern evident on his face. What was he doing here? Great...the second last person she wanted to see was here as well? It was like a nightmare come to life.

"Why are you here?" Sakura muttered under her breath, but apparently the shortie heard.

"I'm just staying over here. Got a problem with that, Miss Pink?" The blond-haired boy shot back sarcastically.

"What was that, you little-" Sakura began, raising a fist in his direction, but Ino shook her head at her.

"Don't. He's a newcomer in this town and he's not used to being here yet. It's only natural that he'd be on edge. Right, Edward?" Ino added.

The blond; Edward, apparently, nodded and flashed a cocky smile her way. "Yes, so please don't treat me like an insect you'd like to step on, pinkie. It's very annoying, so please don't." He said condescendingly.

Sakura's mouth dropped open the second those words flew out of his mouth. It wasn't because of the way he had practically insulted her in two sentences, it was the word he had used: _pinkie_. Only one person and one person only had used that nickname for her, and that was...Sasuke.

"Where did you come up with that, Mr. Shortie?" She asked.

His golden eyes blinked at her in interest for a few moments before a mysterious smile made its way on his face. "I don't know. It just came to my mind. Clever analogy, right?" He remarked lightly, but upon seeing the wary look in her eyes, he stopped and stared at her. "Why are you staring at me like I'm an alien? It's annoying."

"Are you...really...?" She asked.

"Am I really what? A ninja? The answer is no. An alien? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What's it to you, pinkie? By the way, Ina Yardartwork...er, that's not your name, is it? DAMMIT!" He snapped.

Sakura rolled her eyes. For just a second, that boy had reminded her of Sasuke. Could it really be possible that this boy was...no, that was impossible. Sasuke was dead, wasn't he? There was no possible way that this kid was Sasuke, was there? She had seen him die, for a fact.

"The blankets? Oh, they're upstairs. I'll go get them for you, Mr. Elric." Ino said promptly, before shoving a flowerpot with a yellow tulip in it in Sakura's direction. "Sorry, Sakura, that's a consolation prize."

"Is he really...?"


	4. Chapter 4 Familiarity

A/N: I'm back, my fair readers. I wanted to say that my updates on this story will be as much as possible, depending on whether or not I have ideas, but remember: I have a LOT of other stories to update, and I only update one story one chapter at a time, or two if I have a lot of inspiration.

Chapter 4: Familiarity

* * *

><p><em>Is he really...? Could he really be...? Could he really be...Sasuke?<em>

Sakura's thoughts were still whirling around crazily in her head, but she wasn't able to process them clearly. Her mind was still frozen after the words this mysterious blond-haired boy had said to her. He had called her "pinkie" and the only person who had ever called her by that diminutive term was Sasuke. So, was it possible that this boy was _really _Sasuke?

But, that made no sense, because Sasuke had been dead for four long years. She had been the one to take his life, after all, so she had seen him suffer and die in her arms. Even though deep down inside, she regretted committing those actions that led to his death and had stained her hands deep with blood that could never be cleansed, somehow she had convinced herself that he'd deserved it. Still, he was her first love, and she had killed him.

She couldn't say anything for a few moments, and just stood there. The blond-haired boy was still staring at her intently for some reason. She didn't know why. There was something piercing about his eyes-like everyone else, she had never seen anyone with golden eyes before in her life. It was a detail about him that made him much different from all the other people she had known and met in her life. His hair was much brighter than Naruto's in color. It was rather long, she noticed; probably that was why he tied it back, so he wouldn't look like a girl.

The first time she had seen him, she had thought that he was a girl, but now that she knew him better, his actions and his rough nature were definitely like that of a boy. Upon second glance, this boy was definitely more than he seemed. There was something different about this boy, however...a different kind of vibe that she noticed about him.

First, there were his clothes, the way he talked and walked-all were totally foreign to Sakura. She had never seen him before yesterday, and it certainly seemed like he didn't come from any sort of village, at all. In fact, it seemed more like he came from another world, because he had literally appeared out of the blue one day. The concept of aliens was as ridiculous to her as it was to anyone else in Konoha-but what else could she say about a boy as strange as this one?

This boy was irritable, hot-tempered, and...reserved. Very reserved, in fact, she noticed. He made casual conversation with Ino as she had seen previously-he was capable of talking, but he seemed to keep more to himself. _Just like Sasuke, too..._

Her eyes widened considerably at that revelation, and her suspicions grew. Was it possible that this strange boy who had literally come out of nowhere was her dead first love reincarnate? She'd already forgotten his name-which he'd repeated to her a few other times, but... "Are you really Sasuke?" She whispered.

The boy stared at her for a few moments as she said those words. His intelligent golden eyes studied her green orbs intently, as if probing for lost secrets hidden inside them, then just like that, he blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sasuke? Who the heck is that?" The boy asked. "Who the hell has a name like that? That's stupid. Besides, that's not my name. You must have misheard it or something," He said, still in that cocky tone that ticked her off. "Like I said before, my name is _Edward Elric_."

"I know that. Why do you act so arrogant all the time? You seem to think the whole world revolves around you or something." She replied coolly.

Edward Elric merely rolled his eyes at her. "I don't act like that at all. That'd be more like how _they_ would act." The last part of his sentence was lost on her.

"Who's they?" Sakura inquired quizzically. "Anyway, you _do _act that way. You practically insulted me in two seconds flat."

"So? I just called you pinkie because that's the color your hair is. Does that matter?" Edward snapped back.

"There's no way you could have known that was my nickname." She retorted.

"Nickname? What nickname? I only said it because it was the first thing that came to my mind. Besides, I've never seen anyone with pink hair like yours. I mean, I knew a friend who had pink hair, but the bottom half was brown, not entirely pink," He ranted on.

"You're confusing me!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're such a weird kid." She remarked. "So, where the heck are your parents, kid?"

That remark caught his attention. "Don't call me a kid!" The boy, Edward, snapped, his golden eyes suddenly flashing in anger. "Don't even mention parents around me!" He snapped.

"Why?" She asked innocuously.

"They're dead. Both my mother and father are dead, got it!" He yelled. She seemed to have struck a sensitive spot. Bingo. "The only family I have is my younger brother. He's all that matters to me." He remarked sadly. Suddenly, his eyes grew soft. A nostalgic smile crossed his face, but it seemed to be almost pained as well. It looked like it was more or less a bittersweet memory of his.

"A younger brother?"

"Yes. His name is Al, or Alphonse." Ed responded sadly.

"Why didn't he come with you, then, if you guys are that close?" She asked.

Ed paled slightly. His eyes were wide, and then he turned away. "That's none of your business." He whispered, so low that she almost didn't catch it.

"What?"

"I said...that that's none of your business." Ed snapped. "You don't need to ask questions like that. Besides, don't poke too far into my business. You could be killed..." He muttered, gazing back at her with sad, dejected eyes. There was a maturity beyond his years in those eyes. The look in them was of one who had witnessed much pain and sadness.

"Wait a second...are you Sasuke?" She asked again.

Whenever he didn't answer her, her fists tightened. "Hey! I'm talking to you, Mr. Elric! Mr. Red-Brick-"

"It's Elric!" He snapped.

"I know that already. What the hell do you mean by "you don't want to get associated with me?" That makes no sense!" She responded.

"Just drop it." He said coldly.

"But I-" Sakura was cut off when she spotted a familiar blond-haired girl standing at the top of the stairs, peering down at them both with interest. She was holding a few blankets in her hands.

"Here are the extra blankets if you want them, Edward." She offered kindly. "It can get pretty cold back there."

"T-Thanks." He said, flashing her a gentle smile.

"I set your belongings up there as well. You don't seem to have too many things with you."

"No, I don't." Ed replied vaguely.

"Did you guys have some sort of fight or something?" Ino asked, staring at them in curiosity.

"Not at all. I just...asked him a few things, that's all." Her eyes darted over to the blond-haired boy. Would he take this bait as she suspected he would? If he was really Sasuke, would he act like him? But he had acted like Sasuke toward her. He was irritable, he had no parents, and he had acted just like him. She knew he was hiding something. But there was something about him that she recognized. Had they met before?

She did get a considerable amount of deja vu just from looking at this boy. She wondered if they had met before.

"No, Miss...Ina...Yardarm...er, Yardartwork...What's your name again?" Ed repeated, looking from Ino to Sakura desperately as if looking for a sign from the heavens.

"You're stupid." She remarked coldly.

"I'M NOT! NAMES JUST TEND TO SLIP MY MIND, OKAY!" Ed snapped harshly, startling the heck out of Sakura.

"Geez, you sure are loud and annoying." Sakura said. "And stupid, and short."

"And you...what's your name again?" Ed declared, turning back around to face her. "Sam...no, Sandy...Samantha Harlequin! No, that's not it...hold on, I'll remember it shortly. Sandy Harmonious?"

"It's Sakura Haruno, you short idiot. Just so you know, I hate you." She replied coldly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO IS AS SMALL AS A WAD OF GUM!" Ed screamed, his veins pulsing even more on his head. This girl really ticked him off! But still...that name...

* * *

><p>'Sakura, why does it sound familiar?'<p>

Ed pushed the weird thought aside for now and turned to face the pinkette, completely pissed off by now. "You know what...I really don't like you, either. You're rude, you have pink hair for some unexplained reason, you're really nasty for a girl, and you're really bitchy!" He screamed, feeling completely angry.

Sakura's fists tightened. "...Bitchy?" She muttered under her breath. A smirk made its way onto her face. Maybe she would just have to smack some respect into this boy...

"Um, Edward, before you two start fighting, Sakura knows powerful ninjutsu! She can move the earth with her fists and it's really scary!" Ino whined, looking very terrified indeed.

Ed merely smirked arrogantly. "Really? Well, two can play at that game, then." He said, and clapped his hands together, and hit the ground. Instantly, he pulled a rod up out of the ground and held it in his hands.

Sakura frowned at the strange thing the boy just had done. "What are you doing? What was that thing you just did now? That doesn't look like any kind of ninjutsu I've seen before."

"This is called...alchemy. I'm an alchemist. I forgot to say my full title, which is Edward Elric, "The Full-metal Alchemist!" Remember it." He said, smirking, but just as he was about to attack her, a familiar voice interrupted.

"SAKURA, THE CRAZY DOGS ARE STILL AFTER ME!" Naruto shrieked, and suddenly Naruto came tearing into the room at top speed, followed by three growling dogs.

Sakura and Ed both relaxed, all further notions of fighting one another forgotten.

"Oh, Naruto. Did you have to go and provoke them again?" Sakura sighed.

Ed just stared at Naruto with his mouth wide open for a couple of seconds. "Is he really stupid or something?"

Naruto blinked for a few moments, then his eyes widened upon seeing Edward standing there. "What are you doing here with Sakura-chan? You're the one who punched me in my arm! Thanks to you, it's broken!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. My right hand just happens to be quite strong." Ed lied, deciding to keep his automail secret. It would not be wise to inform them that he had metal limbs.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's get out of here. Take those crazy dogs with you." Sakura said, before shooting the dogs a piercing glare. "As for you...I don't want to see you around again, Mr. Shortie!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" Ed screamed after her. But Ino held him back.

"That's just how they are." She whispered.

Ed just shook his head in anger. "That disgusting girl...she has the nerve to call me short!"


	5. Chapter 5 Forbidden Name

A/N:Time for the next update to this story! ~ I look forward to your feedback and reviews as to how I did on this chapter. The readers are the things I enjoy the most, other than writing the story. The last quote is a Pandora Hearts one I took and renovated a little...god, how I love that series.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Forbidden Name<p>

"Sakura, that kid wasn't worth getting mad over!" Twenty-two year old Naruto Uzumaki reassured, patting his scowling soon-to-be wife on the shoulder. The scowl on her face didn't go down, however. Whenever her scowl darted off her face and was replaced with a permanent frown, he sighed. "Sakura...what happened? Do I need to know? Sakura, what happened between you and that kid?" He whispered quietly, trying hard to reason with her. It was hard for him to reason with her whenever she was angry, so just to be on the safe side...he wanted her to calmly explain what had happened.

"Fact of the matter is, Naruto..." Sakura began, but trailed off, seeming hesitant to go on with her statement, but then she spoke up again. "Naruto, I know you care very much about me. And I appreciate your efforts to take care of me since Sasuke died."

"What are you saying, Sakura? I _always_ wanted to take care of you, and one of the ways I would make you happy was if I brought Sasuke back, but things didn't work out that way, but why are you talking about Sasuke now?" Naruto said, feeling very confused as to why his fiancee was bringing up the subject that he, and _she_ hated most. Sasuke. That six-letter word, belonging to a person they'd rather forget, had become a taboo subject in most of their conversations with other people, and they let them know it, too. Other people who had been less wise who had even insulted Sasuke or complimented him in a conversation had been vigorously attacked by Naruto.

Any time that Sasuke was brought up by one of the foolhardy people like Ino, Hinata, or even Neji, Sakura would immediately fall into stunned silence, and Naruto would be there for her-to reassure her and help her wounded heart stand back up on its own two feet. Because Naruto knew, deep down inside, that Sakura was using him as a replacement for Sasuke. He knew that very well. He knew that she only saw the old Sasuke in him. On one hand, he was glad that she finally paid attention to him. The fact that she was using him as a replacement for Sasuke was something he neither wished to acknowledge out loud or admit. Needless to say, it occurred to him that Sakura still only thought of him as a friend, and that the only reason she was getting married to him was because the two of them had kind of fallen in love with her.

It was really only a temporary thing. Sakura had been so overwrought with grief after she'd killed Sasuke-that Naruto had declared his love for her and asked her if she wanted to marry him. Of course, the first time he'd told her this was at the _wrong time_ possible, while she was sobbing. Her initial response was to punch him through several rooms. Needless to say, Naruto dared not approach her about the subject for several weeks, until she was ready to hear it. She had acquiesced and accepted it, only three weeks ago. For years and years, he had kept on asking her to marry him, but she had just shaken her head no. Deep down, he knew the reason why.

Even though she had killed Sasuke with her bare hands, she loved Sasuke. Even though he was dead and gone, she still loved him. And, when Sasuke had died, a piece of Sakura died with Sasuke. And Sakura, in a way, would never be the same again. Even though she still talked, laughed, smiled, and acted like nothing was wrong, it would all be insincere. So, in order to keep her company and prevent her from losing her mind, or falling into despair after the thought of murdering someone, he had decided to keep her company.

Sakura had later confessed to Tsunade about what she had done, and the hokage had declared that Sasuke's death was an act of self-defense and nothing more. The two of them had spoken in private-she had kicked Naruto out, rather unfairly, Naruto supposed. Whatever Tsunade had said to Sakura caused her to change, because whenever she came out, she looked more determined instead of sad and heartbroken. The words she had said had struck him.

"Naruto, I'm moving on. I hate Sasuke from now on. With every core of my being, I hate him. At last, he is dead. So now, you and I shall be partners!"

* * *

><p>Of course afterwards, she had vehemently denied that she meant anything about the partner's part and that it was all a joke. But in the end he knew it and she knew it. He knew that she was still, still, still using him as a replacement for Sasuke. In the end, that was okay with him, too. He hoped when he died, he would be able to see Sasuke and maybe Sasuke would have repented for what he had done wrong. But still, a part of him wondered why she was bringing up Sasuke, because he was his oldest friend-and his deadliest enemy, who was now posthumous. It was not a wound that Naruto liked to bring up much. It was a fatal wound for both him and Sakura and Kakashi, and for the rest of the village. The rest of the village had now gone to pretending that the Uchiha family never existed and that the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke Uchiha's betrayal, and Madara Uchiha's attempts to destroy the village had all been forgotten relics of the past, and that none of those things had even happened.<p>

Even Tsunade herself had ordered these things. And the Uchiha family had fallen into ruin, because no one was left. Itachi Uchiha was dead. Sasuke Uchiha was dead. Madara Uchiha, of course, was dead. So who was going to carry on the Uchiha family legacy? No one. So the family fell and the old house was destroyed and in its place would be another home for someone, someone living. Because the ninjas of Konoha didn't need reminders of traitors, or of bad things in their past that they wished to forget. They just needed to move on-or, be in denial, Naruto thought.

He could still feel that there might be something unsavory threatening the village. He didn't know what it could be, though. The Akatsuki were all gone, so who was left to suspect? His fiancee spoke then, cutting off Naruto's train of thought.

"Naruto, you asked why I brought up Sasuke. Well, it turns out that kid-" She said, pointing a finger at the building they were rapidly moving away from.

"What kid?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"I mean the annoying, short, blond-haired kid from before, you idiot!" Sakura screamed, and then she instantly regretted her cattiness with him. "Sorry, you know I tend to lose my temper."

"Oh, him?"

"It turns out...that he's staying over at Ino-pig's place. I went over there in order to replace the flower you broke thanks to those crazy dogs of yours, and that dumb girl wouldn't even sell me the right one. She made up all these half-baked excuses as to why she wouldn't give it to me, and then we got into a fight, and then that Edward kid came downstairs and yelled at us to shut up because he was trying to sleep. That's when I noticed him. He talked to me for a bit, and as he did, he acted awfully familiar with me. He told me something rather nasty. Wanna know what he said? He said for me to stop treating him like a bug that I'd like to squash. And then... he called me pinky," She muttered, the last part so quietly that Naruto didn't hear.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"I said...he called me pinky, Naruto. How many people do you know who called me by that derogatory and degrading nickname?" Sakura challenged.

Naruto's eyes widened as he considered this in his mind. "..._Sasuke_?" He suggested, and she nodded.

"He talked as if he knew me from somewhere before, even though he and I have never even met before. Is he sounding more like Sasuke to you?" She suggested.

"I think you're mistaken, Sakura. More than likely, you're just blaming him on a person who's dead. He's not Sasuke. Sasuke is dead and cannot come back, Sakura. You shouldn't mistake him for one of the dead. Obviously, you two need to talk over your wrong deed and make up for it."

"He called me bitchy and we almost had a fight, but Ino-pig went and ruined it! Don't you believe me when I tell you that he must be Sasuke?" Sakura cried desperately, fearing that the one person she believed in most was already not faithful in her words.

"I think you're just mixed up, Sakura. Let go of the past already. What's done is done," Naruto replied quietly.

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Naruto?" Sakura whispered as they continued down the street.

"What's reincarnation again?" Naruto asked.

"It's where you come back as another person or thing. I think that boy-Edward, is Sasuke reincarnated. I don't have any evidence other than my reasoning or suspicions, but I think he is Sasuke. Whether you believe me doesn't matter."

"What if Sasuke came back as ramen and I ate him? I'M SORRY, SASUKE! I NEVER MEANT TO EAT YOU!" Naruto cried. "Or what if he came back as a rock and I accidentally kicked him?"

"Naruto...you can't be reincarnated as an inanimate object. Only a plant, animal, or person. Hopefully, he's a spider so I can kill him with my foot!" She joked, which caused Naruto to smile.

"See? Maybe you do need to patch things up with this Edward boy-it sounds like he's a nice guy, and you two just misunderstood each other. This reincarnation nonsense is silly and I don't believe in it." He said.

"If only it were that easy..." Sakura whispered, her mind drifting back to the boy Edward. His golden eyes were so mature and filled with such pain, such sadness that he seemed quite mature...Why was he so fascinating and mysterious to her, yet annoying at the same time?

* * *

><p>"Damn that stupid girl!" Ed screamed, before dropping the rod on the floor. Just when he was about to do his first test run with alchemy in this world, that annoying blond kid had to come in and ruin it! At least he knew that it worked and he could do it. That was good. It would have been inconvenient for him if he had no alchemy in this world.<p>

"Were you guys arguing about something? Sakura is pretty fussy and can be quite a smart-ass at times, but you really mustn't provoke her like that." Ino scolded gently.

"That's her name?" Ed uttered.

"Yes. She is quite the tomboyish type who doesn't care if she hurts people's feelings. She was always a bright and cheerful girl. She had everything, unlike me. She even took away my first love for a while. Those were the days."

Ed stared at Ino, who was spacing out and staring in the middle of nowhere, with bewilderment present on his face. "Are you still alive? Hello? Helloooooooo?" He called, waving his hand in front of her face. When she didn't respond, he sighed. "Miss...is it Inez or Ino?"

"You remembered it! I guess it's because you've been around me for longer than a few hours!" Ino joked.

Ed smiled slightly. "True, but I'm still trying to figure out that weird name that that Sandy girl doesn't like. She called me by a name beginning with "S." Sableye, wasn't it? No...Scarab...no,...SADIST! No, saltoon...samurai...apple sauce...sashimi...sashay...was that it?" He thought more to himself.

"Was it something like Sasley or Leslie or something like that?" Ed muttered.

Ino's face turned stony at the mention of the name. "Sasuke. That's the name she mentioned, wasn't it? Everyone here hates the person who once had that name. We don't even call him by it."

"Why? What's the harm? It's only a name." Ed said reassuringly to Ino, but he didn't expect to see her cold and stony face staring at him intently.

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes, we'd like to forget that he even lived in this town, Edward."<em>

Edward shivered slightly at the girl's creepy expression. That had really freaked him out. He turned back from her, a little too creeped out for words.

"...Sasuke. I knew that person, a long time ago. Sakura and I both liked him. But something happened a while ago, and he disappeared. Then, he died in an accident."

"An accident? Didn't anyone explain anything?" Ed asked curiously.

"That's what the hokage said, though I believe it was no accident. Sasuke's death. I have my feelings that it was murder. By the way, Edward...where are you?"

"Huh?" Ed uttered, blinking and staring at her in uncomprehending confusion.

"Where are you?" Ino repeated. "The way you look now, it's like you're not anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6 Vindication

**A/N:Hello to all of you lovely readers. I believe it is about time I updated this story again. I really enjoy writing for this one so far, but I wish to put up some of my newer ideas, too! What to do, what to do...well, I really think I should finish some of them first. I'm nearly finished with one of my older stories.**

**Chapter 6 Vindication**

* * *

><p>She was sick of looking at this room, of being in it, even. That was an odd thing for someone in such a high position as herself to say-but she had no choice but to think it herself. Any ordinary person would grow tired of even the most mature adults, who were very skilled at their ninjutsu, to come to her and ask for help. Her job was not as exciting as most people would have you believe. You basically had to sit in one room all day and do absolutely nothing besides fill out paperwork. It was a terribly dull job, but someone had to do it.<p>

Tsunade knew she was getting old, and that her death was drawing nearer as the days passed. She knew that meant only one thing-that she had to find a person who would replace her as Hokage when she died. It would _not_ be Naruto-despite his high hopes of becoming one and proving himself to the village, she didn't think he would be capable of shouldering such a heavy burden on his shoulders. He was far too immature and clueless for this job-she needed someone like Kakashi Hatake-someone who was mature, responsible, and intelligent. This wasn't just a job for any ordinary ninja off the street; this was one of the most prestigious and demanding jobs possible.

Anyone who did this job had to take on the huge challenges of protecting all the residents of Konoha and their families from enemy ninjas, the remnants of the long-gone Akatsuki, natural disasters, uprisings, and even themselves. It was a job that no one besides herself and the four previous Hokage-who had all long since departed from this world-really understood. No ordinary civilian who claimed to understand the burden she carried on her shoulders was actually genuine-they only pretended to understand.

* * *

><p>That was why she was startled out of her boring paperwork when the door opened and a man with silver hair wearing a mask on over the lower part of his face entered. His face was a mask as always, hiding his true nature and his intentions from the world like always. That was what she expected from Hatake Kakashi, Team 7's former mentor and one of her closest colleagues. He had never changed throughout the time that she had worked together with him and the ninjas he had trained, including Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and the late Sasuke Uchiha. She wondered exactly why he was here. There was a sense of curiosity in his features.<p>

"Sorry if I bothered you out of your interesting paperwork, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi replied jauntily, saying the last part with a hint of sarcasm attached.

"It's not really that interesting, Hatake. What did you come here for?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Sakura-chan asked me to pass this bit of news on to you. Apparently, there's some mysterious _guest _who just showed up out of the blue here. She has never seen this person before, and she told me he didn't know what a ninja was. Quite an interesting fellow, don't you think?" Kakashi muttered to himself.

Tsunade frowned. "What kind of person has never heard of ninjas before? Do you think perhaps he is a spy of some sort?" She asked. _No, even a spy would know something about ninjas. No one would be that dumb and say that they didn't know what ninjutsu was. _

"I highly doubt it, but from what Sakura-chan told me, he sounds pretty interesting. He's only a teenager, she told me. He's around fifteen or thirteen, she said. He's really, really, short. He kept on talking to her about something bizarre called "alchemy." What do you suppose that entails?"

"...I never thought I'd hear that word again. How interesting." Tsunade murmured to herself, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she recalled a familiar blond-haired man who had come here ages ago talking to people about alchemy and claiming that he was from another dimension. They had denounced him as a lunatic and had tried to lock him up, but Tsunade had cared for him and he had-

"Lady Hokage? Is something the matter?" Kakashi asked, staring at her in concern. He wondered why her face was so flushed from what he had just told her. It wasn't like this person was bad or evil or anything. He was just a weird fellow that Sakura didn't trust and had reported to him about. She had not told him his name or anything.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just don't think I'm feeling too well today. Perhaps I should go lie down." She responded enigmatically. "Oh, and tell Sakura-chan that I would like to meet this boy myself. Perhaps then we can ascertain some answers as to why he's here and get a better grasp of the situation." Tsunade lied.

"If you're not feeling well, I guess I'll go now." Kakashi replied jauntily before striding out of the room. Once he was out in the hallway away from Tsunade, he sighed. "Well...things certainly have become interesting. I'd like to meet the boy who really ticked Sakura-chan off. It takes a lot to set her off..."

* * *

><p>"You don't seem like you're anywhere, Edward." Ino responded darkly, staring at him stonily.<p>

Ed just was unable to speak for a few moments. What was this girl's problem, anyway? Why were all these people so weird? It was really starting to creep him out. If he had the chance, he would try and leave in the middle of the night. "What's gotten over you all of a sudden, Miss Yardarm? To be honest, you're really starting to scare me." He chuckled.

She frowned at him for a few moments. "You really are quite suspicious, you know...hiding things from everyone else, lying all the time. What are you hiding, I wonder? I wonder indeed..." She trailed off, but upon seeing Ed's bewildered face, she burst out laughing. "Oh, Edward, I was only joking! I can't believe you fell for my serious face!"

Ed's vein pulsed. "Don't jerk me around like that. It's quite annoying!" He snapped.

"Are my acting skills pretty good or what?" Ino cried.

Ed sighed. He was getting sick of this ridiculous place and their weird ways. "I suppose. I'm going out somewhere for a bit." He replied absently. Actually, he was desperate to get away from her and go look around some more for some clues and maybe he might find traces of alchemy here. Maybe was the big factor in this. Most people here had no clue what alchemy was and he would have to try really hard in order to find some evidence that alchemy was in use here.

"Where?" She asked, though she did not expect Ed to turn and stare at her with downcast eyes.

"Somewhere. Why are you interested?" He asked dully.

"I guess you can go. Try to be back before night, okay?" She called after him. As he walked out, she sighed and turned to her plants. "He is such a strange guy. He's quite cute, though..." A blush made its way on her face.

* * *

><p>Ed was relieved to be outside and away from that annoying girl in the flower shop. Now that he was out here, no one would really bother him that much. He glanced around for a few moments, taking in the crowd of chattering villagers. For a few moments, he was reminded of Lior and Rose. He wondered how she was doing; the poor girl had seen him "die" in front of her eyes. He wondered again how his brother Al was doing.<p>

He spotted a very familiar place-the restaurant he'd first wound up at when he had arrived in this world. He had crashed into it while they were busy serving supper, and they had been very startled to see a boy come flying into their restaurant from nowhere. As was he, and at first he was very confused, but then he had gotten into a fight with the Ramen owner who wouldn't let him eat there or answer any of his questions.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_He felt the feeling of being watched as he descended into the Gate of Truth. The familar faces surrounded him ike they had done when he was only ten years old and still a naive and impressionable child. They leered at him. "Heh heh, here's the little baby who wants to save his brother!" _

_Ed's fists tightened. "Just let me save Al! I don't care if I die! All I want...is for him to live! Take me to him!" _

_The faces all laughed. "Sure, we'll let your brother live. But you can't be with him now. Fate has decided that you shall go...__**into a different world!" **__They taunted._

_Ed's eyes widened as they surrounded him while pushing the mysterious doorway open. "Y-You bastards! You tricked me!" He exclaimed as they pushed him through. _

* * *

><p><em>The next thing he knew, he saw blue skies meet his vision and he realized he was plummeting toward the ground at a very fast speed. Ed scrambled around in a panic, trying to figure out what he should do. An idea came to his mind. Quickly, he clapped his hands together and looked around wildly for something to transmute in order to save him from a painful death. He covered his head with the back of his hands and tried to spread out his legs in a desperate attempt to save himself, but he realized he was headed for a rooftop of some sort. "DAMN IT, YOU STUPID BASTARDS!" He cried, as he suddenly crashed through the roof and fell a few feet until he hit something soft. <em>

_Groaning, Ed got to his feet and realized that he was sitting on some kind of cushion that had apparently shielded his fall. He winced as his shoulder ached to the touch and his right leg felt wobbly as well. "...What the hell did they do that for? When I get my hands on those bastards, I'll..." He stopped upon seeing that he was staring at a bunch of unfamiliar faces. "Who are you guys?" _

_The people around him stared wide-eyed at him, and started to talk in some kind of strange language that Ed couldn't understand. They all pointed at him, and some screamed and backed away. Ed stared blankly at them. Who the hell were these people? "Who are you guys? Have you seen my brother Al?" _

_He asked a woman near him. The woman had just blinked in confusion at him before she muttered back, "N__ani o itteiru n da, boya? Yoku wakarimasen kimi no kotoba. Atashi wa tenten, datte doshite kimi yane o gekitoshimashite desu ka?" _

_"What did you say?" He asked in confusion. "Oh, no, does** no one** understand me? Just where the hell is this?" _

_A man wearing a white headband came toward him, his face full of anger and confusion. His eyes narrowed upon seeing Ed. "Young man, what the heck did you just do? Why did you fall through my roof?" _

_Ed backed away. "...You __**understand **__me?" He cried. _

_"Of course. Most folks here don't speak more than one language, but I do. What possessed you to do something this stupid?" _

_"It wasn't my fault, pops! I just dropped in." Ed tried to explain, but stopped upon hearing someone chuckle from behind him. _

_"That's a pretty bad joke, dude." A man with black hair that spiked up like a pineapple said before staring at him in interest. "What a drag that would be if you actually did it on purpose." _

_"Shut up, you jerk! Anyway, I didn't mean to, I just-" His eyes widened upon realizing that there was a bowl of untouched food near him. His stomach growled loudly. "You want me to pay for the damages later? I'll just, uh, be on my way now. Can I have something to eat-" _

_The man from earlier seized the bowl of food away from Ed and glared at him. "You think I'll let you walk away from ruining my restaurant with a free meal, young man? How insolent of you! You will sit here and help me fix it...hmm, you're awfully small for a teenager. How old are you, anyway? Twelve? Thirteen?" He said, scrutinizing Ed up and down. _

_"My height has nothing to do with this. Drop it." Ed growled. _

_"Don't take that tone with me, young man. Yes, it does have something to do with it, because if you're this short, you must not have very much muscle. That __**is **__a problem..." _

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO IS SO SMALL THAT HE COULD PASS FOR A CHIHUAHUA!" Ed screamed, his veins pulsing even more as he resisted the urge to punch the man in the face. _

_"I didn't say anything like that, you brat. Now simmer down." The man replied haughtily. _

_Then, Ed slugged him in the face. "No one makes fun of my height!" He screamed. "Where's my brother, Al? Can't you fix the damage with your alchemy?" _

_The man blinked in confusion at him. "What's alchemy? I don't know what you're talking about, and please stop hitting me!" _

_"You called me short." Ed hissed. _

_"Stop hitting the old man!" A loud voice exclaimed and then Ed found himself being flung against the wall. _

* * *

><p>Ed sighed. He remembered that. That blond-haired kid who had been extremely annoying and rude to him had showed up then with his girlfriend and then they had both taken an instant dislike to him. He wondered why people instantly disliked him without there being any real reason behind their hatred.<p>

He noticed the store owner talking loudly to that blond-haired kid and the pine-apple headed man about him. He decided to come over and give his side of the story.

"It's all that punk's fault that this store is messed up!" He exclaimed to Naruto.

"He punched you that hard? He punched me as well!" Naruto cried.

"That was only a misunderstanding." Ed said as he approached them and then sat down on a stool near them. All three of them turned to stare at him. The blue-eyed kid glared at him.

"Not _you_ again." He uttered.

Ed merely sighed. "Look, pops, I'll gladly fix your restaurant for you in a jiffy if you'll let me explain." He said.

"How? You'd have to come here every day!" The man exclaimed. "Don't think you can get off this easily-"

"**Shut up and watch**." Ed muttered in a low voice before clapping his hands together and walking into the center of the building where a piece of the roof was directly underneath a crushed table. Sighing, he hit the ground and in a flash, the ceiling was back where it previously was, and the room was nice again.

"H-How did you do that?" The speechless man uttered.

"I'm an alchemist. So, does that count as a repayment?" Ed uttered.

The blue-eyed kid screamed, "Are you a freaking magician or something?"

"No, just an alchemist passing by." He replied in annoyance. "Edward Elric is the name."

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Shikamaru Nara." The other kid responded, before shaking hands with Ed. "He's Naruto Uzumaki. He's always an idiot."

"I've noticed." Ed responded. As he turned to stare at the kid, a sense of deja vu came over him. It felt like...he _knew _this boy from somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7 Back Home

**A/N:Time to update again. I'm looking forward to seeing comments and reviews on this chapter.**

**Chapter 7 Back Home**

* * *

><p>Winry Rockbell's gaze traveled from the gray-eyed boy who sat across from her, to the floor, and then back. She, too, was sitting on the floor because she had grown weary of sitting in a chair. Al still wasn't used to sitting in chairs yet, so she opted for sitting on the floor with him.<p>

Neither of them said a word to each other. They had been like this for days. They would go to the dinner table and eat, and talk to Pinako, and sometimes the neighbors would invite themselves over and come visit. The neighbors and Pinako would laugh, and Winry would laugh along with them, but Al never would. He would never say anything, never smile, never joke around, just sit there and look solemn. It reminded her so much of Edward whenever he was serious, which was quite often.

Al's distant behavior worried Winry deeply. She knew why he was _really _worried, why he never talked anymore. It was because _he _was gone. The only source of light in Al's darkening world; his brother, Edward, his precious older brother; the one who had held most of the burdens and bore the pain of being both the older brother, father and mother figure to Al was gone. So now, Al was all alone. He truly was all alone now. Even though Winry and her grandmother were with him, they were just his friends. They weren't his family. Practically everyone in his family was dead now.

First, his father had abandoned them when they were younger, and recently he had turned up and...died. Ed had brought home the news that his father was dead. She would never forget the look on his face; a mixture, no a kaleidoscope of emotions, ranging from anger to hatred to regret, but there was one emotion she didn't see on his face: sadness. Regret for failing to make up with the father he'd been separated from for so long, his anger at the fact that the man whose responsibility, no duty it had been to take care of his children had ditched his responsibilities.

He was supposed to be a kind and loving father. He hadn't been. Instead, he abandoned them. Edward was gone. The fact that he was gone now didn't just haunt Al, it haunted her as well. Every time she walked down the street, every time she heard someone talk or laugh, she pictured how Edward would have reacted to the joke, or how he would have talked. The neighbors would talk about him as well, but not when she was present.

They knew how she felt about him and they knew that they were very close. When they did, Winry would smile and laugh along with them, trying to disguise the pain and anguish she felt inside. Even when she was repairing a customer's automail, she would see Ed in the place of the customer. Ed was one of her closest friends, and he was more like a brother to her than anything else. That was why she had felt so empty inside when he had left. Sure, when Ed and Al, had left their house in search of the Philosopher's Stone, she had felt the same way. But she had always known they would come back.

Hope would nestle around her like a warm, comfortable blanket the second they left, and would whisper sweet nothings in her ears. Words that told her they would be back, would be safe, and would be home. All of that hope had been crushed three weeks ago when only Al had returned back safely. She remembered that time vividly, how she had opened the door and found Al sitting out there, looking terribly distressed. She had been shocked at the fact that Al was human again. The neighbors, too, were perplexed. For years, they had grown used to seeing him as a suit of armor, and now that he wasn't in a suit of armor anymore, they didn't know how to treat him anymore.

However, they hadn't treated him any differently than they had done before, and that was something she was eternally grateful for. If they had ever acted out of line at all, she would have hit them on the head with her wrench. Her eyes met the grey-eyed boy's, who then looked away. The fact that he was so old now still stunned her. Had it really been an eternity since they had last laughed and played together like the happy children they were? Edward was sixteen now, wasn't he?

Then, she remembered the distressed words she heard emanating from Al's mouth.

_"Brother's...not coming back." _

* * *

><p>At first, she had thought he meant that he was dead, and that caused her heart to weep in sorrow. But then, he had told her that he was really trapped in a different world because the gate of Truth had thrown him in there whenever he had tried to save Al from certain death. It was also traumatic to think of it. How could she ever see him again, knowing that he was in a different world now? Unless there was some way for him to come back from whatever world he was trapped in. At least he wasn't dead. If he had come back dead, then she would weep. Even though Ed had presumed himself to be hated by everyone, the truth was a lot of people cared about him and missed him. His brother, Winry, his teacher and her husband, and even the Colonel himself all missed him.<p>

The grouchy old Colonel had stopped by recently and asked her if Edward had been in. Whenever her response was an immediate no, Hawkeye and the rest of them were behind him complaining about how much they missed his presence. Even Rose and Sciezska would stop by from time to time. Sciezska, however, preferred to discuss more of the latest books she had purchased. No matter who she spoke to, the subject of Edward always came up. What could she tell them, the truth?

No one would believe her words. No one except Al, the Colonel and Izumi. The latter had had personal experience with the Gate of Truth. Everyone who hadn't done alchemy had no idea what she meant by that and would probably call her crazy.

_Edward, where are you and what are you doing now? _

* * *

><p>"You're thinking about Brother again, aren't you?" Al's voice broke her out of her thoughts. The blond-haired boy was staring at her with a thoughtful look on his face. "I know you miss him as much as I do, right?"<p>

Before Winry could control herself, a single tear slid down her cheek. "I know...it's just...it's so strange, having this empty room without Edward...without hearing him complain about something, without hearing him scream that he's not going to drink his milk, without seeing him smile...this emptiness...it's just so sad."

"If only we hadn't burned our houses down..." Al trailed off.

"It would have been worse for you. Coming back to an empty house." Winry reassured matter-of-factly.

"How much longer am I going to stay here? I want to go look for my brother." Al whined.

"You know you can't. It's impossible to go into a different world, isn't it?" Winry asked.

"Then how did Brother go there?"

"Probably just a coincidence." Winry said.

"I want to see him badly." Al said, trying hard not to cry. "I think about him a lot, though. I hope he hasn't...forgotten about me."

"Oh, Al, don't be like that! You know your brother cares about you more than anyone else in the entire world! He's probably hoping for a chance to see you again!" Winry consoled.

"It would be so nice if we could see each other again."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Winry said. The two of them listened to the frogs chirping in the cool night air. "Remember when we used to go out hunting for fireflies around this time of year?"

"Yeah, Brother always had the bad habit of catching too many and letting them run loose in the house, and then Mom would try to drive them out since she hated insects. She would scold us a lot. Remember that time the two of us put a frog down Aunt Pinako's back as she was cooking supper and she attacked us with her pot? We weren't allowed out for two days." Al said, laughing nostalgically.

_Edward, what are you doing now? Are you...happy? Wherever you are? _

* * *

><p>"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

Edward was not expecting to admit a fierce sneeze as he was busy tending to some of Ino's plants. He couldn't help it, but some of his germs ended up flying all over her rose.

"Edward, are you all right? I heard a sneeze? Are you perhaps catching a cold?" Ino asked, coming towards him, but he pushed her aside.

"No, I'm just fine. I think someone was talking about me. Must have been Winry..." He trailed off.

"Who's Winry?" Ino asked.

"U-uh..."

"Someone from that village you said you were from? What was it called again? You told me that you came from a really distant village." Ino asked.

"U-uh..." Ed froze. How was he going to extend the lie this time? He couldn't tell the truth. "It's Resembool. Winry is a close friend of mine-"

"OOh, is she your girlfriend?" Ino guessed.

"SHE'S NOT!" Ed screamed, his face bright red. "The two of us are just friends, okay? We're like brother and sister..."

"Okay, if you don't like her, then why is your face bright red?" Ino taunted.

"Don't talk to me now." Ed growled.

"Oh, boy. I used to be that way about Sasuke, too."

Ed tensed suddenly upon hearing that name. _It's that name again. Why do they always talk about that guy around me? I have nothing to do with that person, so why do they always bring it up around me? It's so strange..._

"Speaking of which, he _did _have an older brother, didn't he?"

_Older brother? _

"You said before you had a brother, right?" Ino asked curiously.

Edward stared at her, his golden eyes lost in thought for a few moments, and then he answered. "Yes. I do, Al."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger." Ed responded.

"You two sound like you're very close." Ino responded.

"...Yes. The fact that I'm not with him is very upsetting..." Edward trailed off. It sounded like it was too painful for him to finish. Ino knew that this boy was hiding a lot of pain and sadness behind his smile. What kind of burden was eating away at him, she wondered? Would he ever open up to her? Even if she didn't know it, she was starting to become more close to this boy.

"So, um, Edward,-WATCH OUT, YOU'RE WATERING THAT PLANT WAY TOO MUCH!" Ino cried.

Ed jumped back, startled. Sure enough, the plant that he had been watering had more or less become a lake full of water. "Sorry!" He cried, but as he turned his hand to the side to react, his left arm swung and the watering can flew out of his hands and hit the ground.

"Be careful!" Ino warned.

"Sorry, I just lost my balance-" Ed said, frowning for a moment at his right hand. Was his automail failing him again? He hoped not.

Suddenly, a glass bowl fell to the ground and smashed into pieces as a result of the catastrophe caused by Edward. "Look what you did, Edward! My mom's going to kill me if she sees that...and I promised her I would take good care of the place while she was gone..." While she started her little melodramatic play, Ed stared at her for a few moments before he figured something out.

"Don't worry, I can fix it!" He said, a smirk coming onto his face.

"How? You're not secretly...a repairman, are you?"

Ed hit his forehead at this stupid assertion. "No, watch." He picked up all of the glass pieces and put them in one spot and then clapped his hands together. He then hit the ground. In a flash, the bowl was back to its original form.

"How the heck did you do that?" An astonished Ino exclaimed. "Are you a magician?"

"No, like I said before, I'm an _alchemist." _Ed corrected.

"What's alchemy again?"

"It's like your nin-nincompoop, wasn't it?" Ed muttered.

"Ninjutsu!" She corrected. "My god, are you bad at words as well?"

"No. Anyway, your thingie is like alchemy, but different. Alchemy is more logical and ground on principles. It's a science." Ed explained briefly.

"Really? Ninjutsu is science, too!" Ino cried.

Ed smacked his forehead. "What's your ninjutsu?"

"I can read people's minds. Want me to read yours?" Ino asked darkly.

Ed backed away in pure mortal terror.

"So, how did you do that? Did you learn it from a teacher?" Ino asked.

"We learned it from a young age. We were good at it." Ed replied coldly.

"Who taught you? Your mother?" Ino asked.

"No, we mostly did it in order to impress our mother."

"Who taught you, then? Your dad?" Ino asked innocently. She didn't realize that she had just aggravated a deep emotional wound in Ed's heart.

"No...I just read the books that my dad left behind, all right? We taught ourselves, okay?" Ed growled.

"You haven't told me much about your personal life." Ino replied more to herself. "So, then...what about your dad?"

Ed's fists tightened. "Don't speak about **that man, okay? **_**He abandoned us! He ditched my mom and my brother and I! He left us to die!" **_His voice was full of hatred. Ino had never seen him this angry before. He started knocking things over. "That disgusting, horrid, _bastard! He didn't even care about his own family, dammit! HE DIDN'T EVEN COME TO MY MOTHER'S DAMN FUNERAL! IT'S HIS FAULT THAT EVERYTHING HAPPENED!" _

"Edward, please don't destroy the flowers..." Ino whispered softly.

"Oh...sorry...I get..." Ed trailed off.

"_How much more are you hiding, Edward? Your feelings? Is that what you're really like?" _Ino asked eriously.

"No, not at all." Ed lied, shaking his head.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, this boy had an older brother. His older brother was not very nice, and his younger brother wanted to kill him." Ino said distantly.

"Who the hell would want to hate their brother? That's a horrible thing to think of." Ed replied in disgust.

"He wanted to kill him. That was his main goal in life. He actually managed to do it, though." Ino said.

* * *

><p>Somehow, this felt all too familiar to Edward. He didn't even want to think about killing his brother. That was the one thing he was against. He put a hand to his mouth in order to suppress the thought. The sensation of killing someone's brother...the thought of killing someone like that...he didn't want to think of that. Images of a person with black hair drifted through his mind.<p>

He saw Greed's dying face as he lay motionless on the ground. He was simply staring at his cold, naked body on the ground. This was a life he'd taken. The one life that Ed had taken. He had stained his hands with blood now. Hadn't he stained his hands a long time before that, by becoming a slave to the military and never choosing what he should do in life?

"I feel a little sick...I'm going out to get some fresh air." Ed lied, and then just like that, he ran out the door.

"Wait, Edward!" Ino cried, but he was gone. "He sure is weird, isn't he? I don't know why, but for some reason, he reminds me of someone. For some reason, he reminds me a lot of Sasuke...the part about me mentioning Sasuke killing his brother, and him getting sick whenever I mentioned it...is he really...?"

Her eyes widened. Was it really possible that that boy...that Edward...that that boy, Edward...was really Sasuke? No, Sasuke died.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Shikamaru were all having a hearty dinner at the ramen stand when they heard loud footsteps coming down the street.<p>

"Who's running?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing the blond boy come running down toward them, his face pale. He looked like he had seen a ghost. The look in his eyes was not one of cockiness, not one of arrogance, but of fear. The feeling of seeing something so bad that he couldn't run away from it.

The blond stopped and sat down on a chair, panting hard. His back was to Naruto.

"Are you all right...,.?" Naruto asked.

The blond smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me. I don't feel okay, that's all. I saw something nasty...and it brought back...bad memories." He confessed.

"What kind of bad memories? The kind where you have regrets, the ones-"

"Having your hands stained with blood...that's what it was." Ed remarked, before turning to stare at him, his eyes full of sadness. "Would you really care to listen to me? To me talk about what's been troubling me?"


	8. Chapter 8 The truth

**A/N: Long time no see, everyone!**

**Chapter 8 The truth **

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki stared at the blond boy in front of him for a few moments. Everyone had grown silent upon hearing his words and wondered what was up with this newcomer. He didn't know what to think of this boy, though. He had only known him for a few days at the most, and he seemed to be pretty conceited and full of himself. He also had a hair-trigger temper over the most unusual of things-he had never known someone who could scream at innocents simply for being addressed as short-a fact that was just that, a fact.<p>

"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked in curiosity. Something was off about him tonight. Somehow, he didn't seem to exude the same air as usual-the cocky and arrogant side seemed to have faded away, only to be replaced by something unfamiliar-sadness and loneliness. He had never known the blond boy to act this way.

His face was pale and drawn. He seemed exhausted...and what was with his assertion of having his hands stained with blood? Was he out of his mind or was he merely trying to get attention? Something about him seemed strange, somehow. He seemed to be out of touch with reality tonight, almost like he wasn't himself. "Are you all right?" He asked.

The blond boy chuckled dryly. "Am I all right? Sure I am..." The laugh that resounded from it was artificial and hollow. It was obvious that he was not all right. He turned to stare at Naruto intently, his piercing golden eyes full of interest. Something about those eyes was very familiar to Naruto...no, it was the _feeling _that resounded from them. His eyes were full of sadness and pain; almost endless pain and sadness, it felt like.

He seemed very lonely to Naruto now. It was most unusual that he was barely speaking. Even though the boy was arrogant and conceited, at least he was friendly. The fact that now he wasn't was extremely disturbing. He sat down finally and looked away from all of them.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost." Shikamaru remarked pointedly. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes..." He replied distantly, as though he was looking into a world that only he could see and his words were bouncing back to them. His golden eyes faced the ground as he answered. "I suppose you could say that...I was just running away from my problems. Just like I always do...there's no surprise there."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "Are you all right...er, what was your name again?"

"Edward. Edward Elric. You can call me Edward if you want." Ed said softly.

"I'm surprised that you want me to be so informal." Naruto said.

"I prefer Edward to being called by my last name. There are...personal reasons." He said vaguely.

"Edward, are you troubled by something?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"I remembered something disturbing from my past, that's all. Not only that, but I just keep on thinking about the ghosts of my past haunting me. They won't go away. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm here all alone." Ed said softly. His eyes softened as he looked at Naruto. "You remind me of my brother. I'm sure he would have gotten along with you very well."

"Your brother?" Shikamaru cut in. "Older or younger?"

"Younger. He's the only family I've got. His name's Alphonse. He's a very gentle, and kind person. I always want to protect him from anything. That's all I've done all my life for him." He said distantly.

"What about your parents?" Naruto asked.

"They're dead. Both of them are dead." Ed said coldly.

"Mine are dead, too." Naruto said, flashing Ed a sympathetic stare. "I know how it feels to be...alone."

Ed's eyes widened. "Really? So you're not happy all the time, are you? It's only a mask, isn't it?" He replied softly. "No big deal. I do it as well. We all wear masks, you know. Even if we aren't aware of it ourselves. We always wear one in order to hide our true feelings about life, about ourselves, and even about the world."

"True." Naruto said sadly. "What kind of masks are you wearing, Edward?"

"Sometimes I don't even know. Life goes on, you know, and eventually we start gaining more and more masks, and the truth seems to become obscured. You don't know what's real and what isn't anymore. I have been through a lot of things and because of those things...I suppose you could say that I've become emotionless." Ed said sadly.

"What happened to your parents?" Shikamaru asked innocuously.

"My mother died of an illness when I was only ten or nine. My dad disappeared when I was younger and I've never seen him since." Ed lied. Well, it was more of a half-truth...it _was _true that his father had disappeared, but he did not want to tell these kids everything about the transmutation. It was much better to just say that they died and leave it ambiguous.

"I get the feeling there's more to it than that, man. Is it a topic you don't like discussing very much?" Shikamaru asked. When Ed nodded, he smiled. "Don't worry about it. Everyone here has had tough times. We all have regrets in our past, people we failed to save or protect, even people we ended relationships with, things we didn't do right...what matters is that we look to the future and move on from them, not dwell on these mistakes."

"Well, it's kind of hard to move on if you have a reminder of your sin to look at every single day of your life. Like this..." He picked up his watch and opened it. "See this? It's the day I burned down my house-"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't know...I was only eleven at the time. I probably wasn't thinking that through that much. At the time, I felt like leaving everything behind because I needed to move on with my life. I guess I felt like I didn't need reminders of a past I wanted to forget." He said sadly. Suddenly, Ed's stomach growled loudly.

"I just realized something else..._I'm _starving!" He cried, and everyone laughed.

"The old man is closing up his store soon." Shikamaru responded. "I thought that this place was destroyed until you fixed it in a flash with your ninjutsu. Wow, that was some impressive technique you did for him. He's going to be pretty grateful."

"What the heck is ninjutsu? That was _alchemy _I used." Ed explained concisely.

"Are you sure it wasn't magic, because it was pretty cool!" Naruto cried.

* * *

><p><em>He's not the brightest crayon in the box, is he? However, he is nice...why do I feel like I can trust him so much, even though we've only just met? Is this deja vu or some other crap like that? Why do I feel this way? <em>

_**You knew him from a while ago. You just don't remember, Edward Elric. **_

_Who the hell are you and why are you in my mind? _

_**Very good question. I am your inner conscience. **_

_Drop the lousy acting. Who the HELL are you? _

_**Sorry, I can't tell you...not yet. You haven't remembered enough yet, Edward. When the time comes when you finally remember more, I will tell you. **_

The voice died down in his head, leaving Ed feeling confused and bewildered as to the events that had just gone on. Was he losing his mind? Why did he have these weird conversations with himself? Was it possible that he was schizophrenic, or had one of those dastardly homunculi decided to fool around with the young alchemist even more and taken up residence in his mind?

* * *

><p>That was impossible, he reminded himself sharply. Ed was in a different universe, and so far, none of the homunculi had shown up here. Unless they used the gate of truth, and then Ed would have to take care of them himself. As far as he knew, most of them were dead. He had killed Greed and Sloth with his own hands, Pride was dead thanks to the Colonel, and he didn't know about Envy and Wrath. He supposed those two were still alive. Gluttony and Lust-he didn't know whether or not they had died. He might have made some enemies here, such as that pink-haired girl who seemed to hate him from the moment she laid eyes on him.<p>

"Edward...?" The blond-haired boy's voice snapped Edward out of his thoughts. He was staring at him in curiosity now. Had he been able to tell that Edward was thinking on something serious?

"What?" Ed snapped, but his rumbling stomach reminded him again of the fact that he needed food in his stomach and soon. The girl he was staying with now was good at taking care of flowers, but her skills with cooking needed some work. Not that Ed was any good at preparing food.

"Hey, ojiisan! Can you make some more ramen for this guy over here!" Naruto called. The old man he'd run into earlier came out, and his eyes widened as he saw Edward.

"What are you doing here again, you little runt?" The man cried, but stopped upon seeing that Ed was staring at him with an irritated look on his face. "Right. So, you want ramen, right...Mr. Elric?"

"Yeah." Ed said, grinning slightly.

"Don't worry about earlier. I'm glad you fixed up my place. So I owe you one. This time, I'll give it to you...FOR FREE." The man said before smiling gently at him. "My name's Teuchi." He then shook Ed's hand before frowning at his gloves. "Your hand felt odd for a second."

Ed's eyes widened temporarily before realizing that he was referring to his right hand. "Heh heh, I guess it did."

"Say, why do you wear gloves all the time, kid?" Teuchi asked.

"I want to wear them." Ed said vaguely.

Teuchi shivered slightly. Something about this boy was a little sinister. Perhaps it was just the way he said it, but there was something creepy about him. It felt like there was nothing behind those golden eyes. "Okay. Your ramen will be ready shortly."

"I'm ready to wait." Ed said dully. "However, I doubt my stomach is willing to."

Teuchi laughed. The boy had an interesting sense of humor. He liked him. "Here is your ramen." He said, and placed a bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of the blond-haired boy, who blinked for a few moments before putting some of it in his mouth, and gagging. "It's a tad hot, so use your chopsticks." He advised.

The boy smiled before puttting some of it in his mouth and he wolfed it down in no time. Edward stared at the man again. "Can I have seconds?"

* * *

><p>Sakura was out looking for Naruto, who seemed to have disappeared again, when she found him talking to three of his friends and the store owner, who was chatting animatedly with the boy with blond hair. She froze. What was he doing there? Naruto approached the boy and started talking to him and the boy smiled and started laughing, much to her surprise.<p>

"Naruto, what are you doing out so late?" Sakura asked, striding up to meet him. Naruto's gaze traveled from hers to the blond-haired boy's, who had stopped eating his second bowl of ramen.

"What is she doing here? Do you know her?" Ed asked curiously.

"Know her? Why, yes, of course I know her! We're engaged!" Naruto exclaimed. Ed's mouth dropped open ten feet.

"I couldn't tell...I'm not good at interpreting relationships..." He drawled and hit his head on the table.

"Hey, shortie. You know you're not out of the water yet. I know who you are." She threatened.

"What?" Ed said, staring at her in curiosity. What on earth was wrong with her? "Do you have some kind of mental flaw or something? Why the hell won't you leave me alone?"

Sakura's veins pulsed. "You are a smartass, you know that. You always were, Uchiha." She growled, ignoring the confused look on Ed's face.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uchiha? <em>What are you talking about, Haruno? Have you finally cracked-" Shikamaru began.

"He's Sasuke." Sakura replied sharply. "Are you too stupid to notice?"

"I think you finally lost it. Uchiha Sasuke is dead, and he's definitely _not _this guy. He's nice and friendly. I like him, unlike the other one. He was a jerk and not social at all." Shikamaru said defensively.

"Yeah, that's right. Besides, that isn't my name! I have no clue what the heck you're talking about, so just knock it off and shut up, you stupid girl!" Ed cried.

"What did you say?" Sakura said, her veins pulsing to an even more inhuman degree.

"Hey, can you get me three more bowls of this stuff?" Ed asked the manager.

"Sure, but you're going to have to pay, you know. You already owe me a dollar." The man said.

"Uhh...what if I told you that maybe I don't have much money on me?" Ed stammered nervously. He dug around in his pockets and finally found a few cenz pieces in his pocket. "Is this enough?" He said nervously, before pushing them into the man's hand.

"I've never seen this kind of money before. Is it a foreign currency?" Teuchi asked, inspecting it closely to ensure that it wasn't counterfeit.

"You could say that."

"Oh, are you poor as well as short?" Sakura taunted.

"What did you say-" Ed growled, but Naruto calmed him down by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop. I'll handle her." Naruto whispered. He turned to Sakura. "Stop picking on Edward. He is my friend, Sakura, and he is a good, honest, and trustworthy person."

Ed spat out half of his remaining ramen noodles and stared wide-eyed. _He calls me __**that**__? Even though I'm lying and keeping secrets from them? I don't deserve to be his friend. Not after what I did._

"He's a bad person!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You don't know him well enough, so stop judging him!" Naruto exclaimed. "I think you're still resentful over Sasuke's death and so you're blaming a complete stranger!"

That did it. Sakura punched Naruto hard and sent him flying down the sidewalk. "Don't mention _that name_ in front of me again, Naruto. I don't need any more ghosts haunting me."

"Am I scary or something?" Ed joked.

"Far from it. You're annoying, stupid, arrogant, and cocky."

"I'm guessing you have always been pretty strong, due to all these muscles on your arms. You seem to possess a feisty temper, you like planting even though you hide it, and you secretly want to know more about me even though you hate my guts." Ed deduced.

"How did you-?"

"I'm not that stupid. I am very intelligent for my age. People back home called me a genius, but that was for something else I went through that no one else could do."

"What was that, Edward?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Alchemy. What else would it be? I started doing it by the time I was five years old and by the time I was twelve, I became a soldier." He explained, but upon seeing their curious faces, he sighed. "I think I said too much."

"No wonder you're so strong!" Naruto gushed. "What is it like?"


	9. Chapter 9 Forgiveness

**A/N:Thank you for the review, anonymous, but I would prefer it if you would log in or sign up. I like knowing who my reviewers are. **

**Chapter 9 Forgiveness**

* * *

><p>"It's not the best thing in the world...being a soldier. I'd...rather not talk about it." Ed trailed off. He felt like he'd let way too much slip while spending time with them, and yet in a way it felt awfully...good to have told some of them his secrets. He felt a little less sad now, and maybe that was a good thing.<p>

"...Really? Is that because you're hiding something really bad...? I don't want to see you hanging around Naruto _ever again!_" Sakura yelled, putting her arms out in front of Naruto, who looked absolutely horrified upon hearing that.

Ed glared at her. "Fine. I don't care about what you want. Ever since I got here, you've always been treating me like dirt and frankly, I'm tired of it. I'm used to being treated like dirt by people who envy me or resent me for being a soldier, but I'm not used to someone hating me so much that they completely twist everything I say and make everything my fault. Sure, I may have done some bad things in the past, made some mistakes, some things I can't undo, but who are you to judge ME for my past? You probably have done something bad, too. Don't go opening your mouth and start acting like you know _everything _about a person when you've only insulted them, ignored them, and refused to listen to whatever they had to say. Whoever the hell you are, I don't care anymore to even start a conversation with you because I know you'll just insult me. Goodbye, you annoying pain in the ass."

With that, Ed stood up and walked away from Naruto and Sakura, not even pausing to look back at them. Sakura was left open-mouthed by his words, and she not only felt humiliated upon being told off by him, she also felt a little bit of shame and hatred rise up in her. Was she wrong to judge him so much? If he was Sasuke, did she have any right to judge him and persecute him when she had been the one to kill him with her own two hands? What proof did she even have, anyway?

"I think you shouldn't have done that, Sakura. Ed has a lot of buttons that you shouldn't push. He's lived a rough life and what he's been through is probably more painful than any of us could even bear to think of. Don't misjudge him, Sakura. I don't care if you think he's Sasuke; reincarnation is impossible and there is no way Ed is Sasuke. He's too kind, too gentle, and too...remorseful to be him."

"Remorseful? What would he have to be remorseful about? The Sasuke I knew isn't remorseful about anything, is an arrogant pain-in-the-ass who thought he was better than everyone else, and was only focused on revenge! He really ticks me off!" Sakura screamed.

"Stop treating him badly, Sakura. Until you treat him better, I'm not going to talk to you and I may even rethink my decision about the marriage." Naruto said coldly and walked away from Sakura.

"Naruto, what the-"

"I'm serious, Sakura. Stop mistreating him. That's all I have to say." Naruto replied and then walked away from a startled and confused Sakura.

_Why does no one believe me? Why does everyone like him? He's a pain in the ass, he's arrogant, he's a jerk, and he's so unbearably rude towards everyone. What do they all see in him? _

She frowned as she picked herself back up on her feet and started walking down the street. Somehow, she found herself feeling inclined to follow the blond boy. As long as she wasn't noticed by him, what was so bad about keeping an eye on him and seeing what he was up to? Since he WAS Sasuke, and no one seemed to believe her, he could not be trusted, obviously.

He was walking ahead of her at a very fast speed, and he seemed very angry.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, life could be fun. Sometimes, life could be devastating, and at other times, life made you honestly want to find whoever it was who invented the thing called life and hit them right in the jaw! That was how Edward Elric saw life. For him, half of his life had been a torturous agony of endless pain, suffering, and sadness. No matter how much happiness he found, whether it had been from a kind heart like Nina, or from the occasional comedy tossed his way by Maes Hughes, or even the generosity that was given to him by Rose and other villagers he ran across, it would never last.<p>

Usually, that happiness had never lasted long for Edward. It had all been shattered. Nina, the girl he had longed to protect, had died. She had been turned into a chimera by her disgusting father, who had ruined their happiness. No, _he _was the one who had ruined their happiness. He had turned his wife into a chimera, after all, and he had the opportunity to make things right and not mess up his chances with Nina, and he had decided to throw it all away. But no, instead of doing the moral and ethical thing and doing something with his daughter, instead he saw her only as a tool and decided to use her and his dog as guinea pigs.

Of course, when he had shown Ed his creation, he had immediately slugged him and cursed him out for being such a fool. Alchemy was great and all, but that had been the first thing that had caused Ed to actually question the value of alchemy and as to whether or not it was essential to human happiness. And then Hughes had died...

It had never really hit him until he had come back after learning all of the horrible things that the military had done to the Ishbalan people, of course more bad news had to come, and come it did. He had learned that Hughes was dead. It struck him like a blow to the gut. The one person he thought he could truly trust, the only person in the military he could really, really, rely on (even though Colonel Mustang _did _care about him, but he was an arrogant jerkass).

Hughes had been one of the few people who had actually treated him like a human being in the military. Whenever Ed was gloomy, Hughes could cheer him up by showing him the latest thing his daughter had done, or share a little bit of information that only he had access to. But once again, just as it happened with his mother, just as it had happened with Nina, he had lost him.

And now, he had lost Rose. This time, however, the happiness he lost was eternally lost to him. He had lost Al, Winry, Aunt Pinako, Rose, Scar, even the Colonel, Hawkeye, all of them were all gone and lost to him now. Whenever he had entered this strange new world, he had entered without any of them. For the first time, he felt a terrifying feeling that he did not want to feel again. He was _truly _alone. Sure, he had been alone whenever his mother had died, but at least he had Al.

Alone to him was a terrifying feeling..."alone" meant, helpless...vulnerable. Alone meant that you were left to suffocate in a pit of despair and loneliness. Alone meant, somehow that no one cared about you and you had to seek out a living on your own in a world where no one wanted to help you. That word was a feeling that Edward hated so much that he swore that he would, never, ever, ever, EVER leave his brother alone. Now he had done it.

What a foolish thing it had been for him to go and challenge Envy, when he should have known that the latter would have probably set up a trap for him. He should have known, that Envy, who had been so power-hungry and bloodthirsty, would have tried to kill him. He should have known. Unfortunately, he had charged in recklessly. He shouldn't have been that foolhardy.

Then again, even though Edward had a brilliant mind, even though he had the genius of alchemy and science to guide him through life, he had never really been one to think through his actions deeply before choosing to do them. After all, it had been a _rash decision _that led to the homunculus being created, which had led to his limbs being torn off. He decided not to think about these things now, and instead decided to think about the brief happiness he had had for a little bit before it had been crushed by the one who kept on taking all his happiness-that pink-haired girl.

* * *

><p>For some reason, she hated his guts for a reason he could not fathom. It seemed from the moment they had locked eyes with each other, they had both hated each other. It was not something he could put into words. Every time he tried to explain himself to her, every time he even tried to rationalize with her, she would turn it against him. Suddenly, he was the villain.<p>

Ed was used to being hated. The Colonel envied his abilities. Scar wanted to kill him. Bas Grand had been jealous of his abilities, as had Tucker. Tucker had been the same way. Envy and Lust merely wanted to use him for their own purposes. He had known true hatred, though. Greed had never truly hated him, he had only hated him for having freedom, while the latter had been sealed up in a wall for hundreds of years.

The only person, besides that nasty pinkette, who really hated him, was Envy. It was ironic that even after all of the hatred Ed had given towards his father, all of the times he had blamed him for things beyond his control, that even after all of that, his father had still loved him. To the last second, Envy had said, his father had said. That was exactly what caused Envy to be so envious, pun not withstanding, Ed thought, and chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>This world was just too odd for Edward. In Amestris, people had known who he was, were kind to him, looked up to him, and called him a hero. Here, he was just a nobody. Also, he...stood out. Ed knew full well that he stood out. He stood out as much as an ant would if it crawled into a beehive. Face it, he was different from the rest, because he didn't know their ways of living, he didn't know how to do their bizarre, twisted, mutated version of alchemy-whatever it was called, he didn't know what it was called. They saw that as being different. He had golden eyes, and again people saw that as being different.<p>

Everything about him, from the language barrier to his height, and even the way he talked, stood out and people judged him for it. He knew the ways of villages. He knew them very well, because he had been through many, most notably Cornello, who had managed to turn all the villager's hatred on him. He knew how they worked. Villages were always united with each other, and everyone else didn't matter. This was the problem with all organizations, Ed thought.

They were all built around a single trust or purpose, however none of them really practiced that to anyone out of their own group. Anyone who wasn't like them-foreigners, people with accents. Anything as insignificant as that mattered a lot to these close-minded people. He had noticed the looks. He had noticed the odd stares. From the first moment he had been here, children had whispered to one another and called him odd names in a language he didn't know. The other villagers all considered him to be an omen because he had fallen out of the sky or appeared here overnight.

All of them were wary of him. Even the man whose shop Edward had destroyed-and later rebuilt thanks to his alchemy-distrusted him. Edward knew that he would never be accepted here, and he was okay with that. He knew that he would never fit in anywhere, either. In his life, he had always been a maverick, a drifter, someone who followed their own way of life. Forever a drifter he would always be. He had no home to return to. In this world, he didn't have a home, either. The girl who had temporarily lended him a home had chased him out-so what should he do? Go back to her and grovel on his hands and knees and ask for forgiveness? That wouldn't really solve anything now, wouldn't it?

"I never...expected, that when I would come here, that someone could hate me so intensely. For the first time in a while, I actually felt like a human being again. Those two guys really made me feel better about being here. That blond kid was stupid, but he seems like a loyal guy, like someone you can really trust. I can't believe that he stood up for me, after the way that nasty girl badmouthed me. For a few minutes, I felt like I had friends, like I actually belonged somewhere. What a joke that was! Is that what you want, life? You want to mock me all of my life and destroy my chances for happiness while killing everyone I love?" Ed screamed at the sky. It didn't answer, of course.

Friends. Ed had never really had friends, or the ones who had been foolhardy enough to reach out to him, had died. It felt as though he was cursed, and now even Al, the sole person he could confide in, was gone. It felt as though he was losing his mind. Every day, he felt like he was going to break down. No wonder he had become so belligerent and violent. Al had been right when he had said that without him, he was just a jerk. Ed was a jerk through and through. How could Al ever hope to fare in a world without him? Moreso, how could _he _fare without Al. Maybe Al could take care of himself, Ed thought.

_Even though I'm a failure as an older brother. I left him behind on his own, and it's all my fault. Now he'll never be able to regain his body. _

What Ed didn't know was that his brother had already regained his body, and what he didn't know was that all he needed was a little forgiveness. He also didn't know that the pinkette had followed him, and was watching him. He also didn't know that someone else was coming his way.

_He seems so complex...maybe I was wrong..._

**I can't ever be forgiven. **

_**You can be forgiven. It just takes a second chance to do it, after all. **_

**Shut up and get out of my mind. If you're one of the stupid homunculus, you should stop tormenting me and just leave me the hell alone. **

_**The homunculi? Your enemies? Most of them are dead and gone. However, there are deadlier enemies that await you here, Edward. You'd best be on your guard. Don't let the nasty pink-haired girl get you down. She's not always like that. **_

* * *

><p>"Whatever." Ed growled. He didn't know whether or not there was a voice in his head or whether or not he was crazy. He didn't care, either. He didn't care about anything anymore. "Okay...maybe I care about getting some sleep, but thanks to that stupid girl, she had to go and ruin my day!"<p>

He kicked into something with his left foot. Something heavy. If his left leg had not been automail, it probably would have hurt a lot. Still, it did hurt a little. Ed rubbed it for a moment before continuing on. What he didn't know was that a certain ninja also happened to be walking home in the same direction and had also noticed him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake was a man who was always full of surprises. According to everyone he met, Kakashi was always unpredictable. Well, all of his teachers had expected him to be a serious young man, but instead Kakashi had stunned them by being eccentric and weird. Even the ninja teachers had thought that Kakashi was unfit to be a teacher. Kakashi's motto was: Screw everyone else.<p>

He only lived for himself. Everyone else could see that, and Kakashi knew that everyone else envied him for it, too. He couldn't help it. He'd been born a rebel. Even as a child, his parents had had trouble controlling him. It wasn't until that horrible day that he had finally learned responsibility. He had realized the true loss and value of things could be measured. _If only something like that could happen. It'd be nice if there was a ninjutsu based around that._

Especially today. The internal dilemma of Kakashi Hatake was very much in doubt, the aforementioned ninja thought to himself as he walked down the street. The fact that he was up this late did not bother him, as the OTHER thing that had bothered his parents the most was that he was a night owl. He sighed deeply. "I could go back and read another chapter of the sequel to Icha-Icha Paradise. On the other hand, I think I'll just kick back here and relax. Oh, boy. I wonder if the milk store is still open."

He walked over to it, and found that the sign on it said, disappointingly enough: WE'RE CLOSED. However, there was something else written under it in little print:

_**To a certain someone by the name of Kakashi Hatake, do not hang around the store at all hours waiting for the milk to come. Whenever it will come is whenever it gets here! MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

"Cruel..." Kakashi moaned, before realizing, that maybe it was more reasonable to just get over it and walk a bit in order to relieve his stress. He'd just have to get his milk tomorrow, then. So he was even more sulky than usual. He sat at a table and read his book until he heard a sound. It sounded as though someone was barreling down the alley he was in. Kakashi put down the book, and in true ninja fashion-done in a way that even Itachi Uchiha would have approved of-he darted along against the wall and remained silent. THIS is how a true ninja should act...they should not be loud.

* * *

><p>For some reason, a certain blond ninja came to his mind. He wasn't an idiot now, though. After all, that idiot had managed to get engaged to the whiniest girl in the village, as Ino had put it before being attacked by Sakura. Quietly, Kakashi leaned back, trying to figure out exactly who was there. Whoever it was, they were certainly in a bad mood.<p>

"Why on earth did my mood have to be ruined by a stupid girl!" The voice was rather young. Whoever the voice belonged to certainly sounded hot-tempered and moody. A deadly mix, Kakashi knew. Whoever this was, it sounded like they needed a therapist.

"I finally manage to get some peace and quiet, and then all of a sudden, I'm all by myself. Very pleasant." The voice growled. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Kakashi froze. Had he been too loud?

Whoever it was, the Mysterious-Person-Who-Got-Angry-Often, copyright Kakashi...had they noticed his presence? Cursing himself for not doing his job right as a ninja, Kakashi pulled himself back up against the wall. However, he did not expect to hear a voice calling out to him.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!" The voice said. "I've known someone was following me from the second I've been down here! You honestly think I'm stupid, or that I wouldn't notice someone was spying on me?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He couldn't see the person from where he was-but whoever they were, he had to admit that they must be a very good ninja. At the very least, it sounded like it was a chunin.

"So, are you with one of them?" The voice growled. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Kakashi jumped backwards in alarm. Another flash of light came out of nowhere.

"Hey!" The voice cried, and then Kakashi turned around to find himself being held at well..._blade-point. _A blade was being pointed at his throat. He frowned, but he didn't let any emotion register on his face.

"Well...aren't you a feisty one?"

For a few moments, there was silence. "Oh, you're not one of them, are you?" The voice asked.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you paranoid?" Kakashi chuckled to himself, but then his eyes widened as he took in the person who was holding him at blade-point. The person who was wielding the knife definitely did not look like the well-trained, veteran jounin or chunin ninja he'd been expecting, what he saw was a person who looked nothing at all like what he had expected. For starters, the person was barely a teenager, if that. He seemed to be around twelve or thirteen, but somehow, something about him made Kakashi know that he was much older than he seemed.<p>

His hair was blond in color, and much brighter than Naruto's. It stuck up at a point in the top. However, the rest of it was quite long and was held back by a ponytail. Obviously, this boy did not care to cut his hair. He was wearing quite odd clothes for the middle of the night. He was wearing a black shirt and there was a white glove on his left arm, however, there seemed to be no identical twin on his right arm-which was where he was holding the knife. He was wearing a black pair of pants, and red-and-white boots. His clothes were quite odd, and they were something he'd never seen before.

It was then, as he stared into the face of the boy who held him hostage, that he was mesmerized. He seemed to be quite young, but it was when he stared into his eyes that he was stunned. They were golden and full of so many complex emotions-sure there was a sense of immaturity, but there was also a sense of maturity beyond their years, something that should only be seen on the face of an old man. These were the eyes of a person who had witnessed many sorrows and horrors beyond the imagination, and had lived to tell the tale. Yet, there was something familiar about those eyes.

Kakashi blinked for a few moments. This kid was way too young to be like that. "Hey, kid, you mind removing the blade from my neck? I don't want to die now." He whined. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Drop the subject, and then I'll drop the blade from your neck." The boy growled. "As long as I know you're not one of my enemies."

"I'm not, I'm not. Now, if I'm going to fight you, I should at least know your name, right?"

The boy frowned and stared at him as though he were mad. "Huh?"


	10. Chapter 10 Atonement

**A/N:I would love to see more reviews for this story! Thank you for all the alerts and favorites!**

**Chapter 10 Atonement**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Edward Elric blinked a few times at the old man in front of him, whom he was currently holding hostage. He had been paranoid enough to mistake an innocent bystander for a potential villain. That was not a good sign. Was it enough to tell him that perhaps he was losing his mind, or becoming so paranoid that it was affecting his mental health? "What the hell's with that?"<p>

The old man blinked for a second. "What's with what?" He repeated in confusion.

"The fact that you're giving your name to someone who just _pointed a blade at your chest. _That's stupid!" Ed snapped, hoping that maybe this old man had some sort of common sense, maybe enough to realize that what he was insinuating was completely absurd and irrational.

The old man just chuckled slightly and then said darkly, "Perhaps you should tell me your name before you kill me." It sounded almost like a taunt, then. Was he merely mocking him and making a fool out of him?

Ed's hackles rose on the back of his neck slightly. "What...was that? Are you mocking me?"

"Well, aren't you hot-tempered?" The old man joked, before staring at Ed intently. "You should lower your blade before you get yourself hurt."

There was an implied threat in those words, and Ed reluctantly obeyed, slowly removing the blade from his neck. He transmuted his automail back to his normal shape, and sighed. He turned to face the man, who was watching him with an enigmatic look on his face. What was he thinking about in that head of his?

"That's good. Now, can you please tell me your name, young man? My name is Hatake Kakashi." The man said gently, though it still seemed...manipulative, somehow. Ed didn't trust this guy. There was something shady about him, something that he didn't like.

"...Edward. Edward Elric. Tell me why the hell you were following me in the middle of the night! No rational person normally stalks someone down the street unless they want something out of them! What do you want from me?" He growled, staring at him with angry eyes.

"...No particular reason. Just like you, I'm angry and I desire a little companionship. That's all. It's nice to have a fellow man along with me."

Ed's cheeks reddened. "Wait a second...do you play for the other team or something?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? I only play for Team Konoha." Kakashi replied seriously, not even catching on to his meaning.

"Are you interested only in guys or something?" Ed muttered.

"What do you mean? Your accent is so thick, it's hard for me to understand a single thing you're saying." Kakashi interjected.

"...What are you saying? Your strange language is _hard_ for _me _to understand." Ed pointed out, but the old man wasn't even listening to a thing he said. He was talking again, and Ed couldn't understand a single thing he was saying. Was it that weird language that half of the people around here seemed to understand?

"You sure are a strange one, you know? I have never seen you around before, and you seem like quite a smartass." Kakashi said sarcastically. "You seem very wise."

"I practice my sarcasm a lot. I happen to specialize in it." Ed retorted sarcastically. He grinned.

The old man just laughed. "You seem to be the typical teenage rebel. I like you, kid. So, what ninja village are you from? You can't be from here. You don't sound like a Konoha native at all."

"What did you say? Ka-no-ha-ma...what?" Ed said, trying hard to pronounce the words on his tongue, and failing. He only spoke Amestrian, however it seemed that most of the people had some kind of alchemy-er, whatever this twisted form of alchemy was called-that enabled them to understand what he was saying. However, it seemed some of them did not have this ability. As such, they probably did not understand a thing he was saying.

Kakashi frowned at him. "Are you a foreigner by any chance?" He asked sharply. He was not expecting the blond to burst out laughing. He continued to laugh, much to Kakashi's confusion, until he stared at him in amusement.

"How'd you guess?" He said with a smug tone. This boy was definitely very confident in himself, Kakashi noticed. He seemed to be quite arrogant as well. Well, he was NOT from Konoha, that much was a given. His accent, the way he walked, talked, hell everything about him definitely screamed foreigner. He wondered briefly where the kid was from. He hadn't heard his accent before.

"Do you come from the sand village? The sound village?" He asked a brutal onslaught of questions, not quite waiting for the boy's answers.

"No. What kind of name is that for a village? The _sound _village? What's next, the sight, smell, taste, and touch village? This is ridiculous!" The boy said, laughing derisively. He was certainly very rude. If anything else, he did not respect his elders, but what kid did these days in Konoha? Especially Naruto...he remembered how wild the kid had been back when he was young. To be honest, his attitude and nature reminded him a lot of Naruto when he was younger, only he seemed to be more intelligent, somehow.

"My, you certainly are loud. You do realize people are sleeping at this hour, right?" Kakashi pointed out. Sure enough, there were lights on in the houses they were passing by and a few people peered drowsily out their windows and spotted both of them. One of them was Might Guy. Kakashi sighed. He should have known that he was near his block. Suddenly, the door burst open, and both Might Guy and Rock Lee came charging down the stairs!

* * *

><p>"...HELLO THERE, KAKASHI! AREN'T YOU LOOKING YOUTHFUL AS ALWAYS! THE PINNACLE OF YOUTH ALWAYS LAST FOREVER-wait, who is this guy beside you? He certainly looks young. Oh, but somehow your eyes tell me a different story. He's really, really, <em>reallyyyyy <em>mature for his age, aren't you, kid? You have such nice eyes; I love the fact that they're gold! Where do you get your gold eyes at? Hi, Kakashi, why are you telling ME to be quiet?"

Ed's veins pulsed. This guy was really annoying. He decided to pretend that he wasn't, though. "Oh, nice to meet you, sir. Can you please be quiet?"

* * *

><p>The man paused for a moment, as if his brain was actually starting to work. That was a miracle, because Ed could not stand excessive talkers. They drove him crazy, gave him headaches, and made him seriously want to strangle them. <em>This man is very annoying. <em>

"Hello, there, stranger! My name is Rock Lee! I am only twenty-two years old and I am a ninja, as I suppose you must be! What is your name and what village do you come from? What's your favorite animal? Do you like horses? I love horses, and especially being young! How old are you?" The young one turned out to be as annoying as the older one.

"Will you two...both..._shut up!" _Ed shrieked at the top of his lungs, causing more people to wake up out of their peaceful slumbers. A woman opened her window. It turned out that it was Sakura's mother.

* * *

><p>"Will you shut your traps down there, Might Guy? My daughter and her fiance are trying to get some sleep and they're being kept awake by your loud screaming!" She hissed, and then the window slammed shut with a loud bang.<p>

* * *

><p>"...Truly, she is a demon." Rock Lee muttered, before shivering.<p>

"Indeed, Lee. Hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned." Might Guy moaned before trembling as well. Both of them turned to stare at the stranger before them, whose face was beet red with anger. "Wow, he is really small, isn't he? How old are you?"

Ed's veins pulsed. "Don't call me short, you giants!" He yelped, only to have Kakashi place his hands over Ed's mouth, muffling his shouts.

"Shut up." He said calmly. "Don't let your ego get so offended so easily. You have to have more control over your temper."

"Don't think you can tell **me **what I can and can't do! Oh, are you perhaps saying this because you're taller than me?" Ed said threateningly. Steam was now coming out of his ears.

"No, now be quiet." Rock Lee said in a whisper. "We're waking up everyone in town due to your loud mouth."

"_Me? _You're calling _me _a loudmouth? As compared to you two clowns who were busy rambling on and on about stupid things that no one even gives a damn about!" Ed cried.

"You have quite a nasty tongue. But you still carry the torch of youth! I am Might Guy, and this young man here is my former disciple, Rock Lee! How would you like to join us in our quest for ultimate youth?"

Ed smirked slightly. "...Not a chance. I'm not that cheerful and naive, no thank you."

"Somebody sure is a pessimist." Kakashi muttered. "Then again, I'm not the most cheerful person in the world, either. I'm quite depressed."

"LIES!" Rock Lee hissed. "You're just mad because the milk store isn't open yet."

Kakashi almost looked like he was going to cry. "Stop taunting me about my beloved milk." He whined.

"BELOVED milk? Milk is absolutely disgusting!" Ed cried, but did not expect to be glared at by everyone else.

"You are annoying as well." Rock Lee cut in. "What is your secret? How do you become so annoying? Teach me your ways, great one." He sobbed, bowing at Ed's feet.

* * *

><p><em>What is with people here? Are they all crazy?<em>

**Nah, that's just how they are. Konoha is known for being wild. Just ask Kakashi. **

_I don't remember giving you permission to speak to me. _

**I don't care what you say, Edward Elric. I am your conscience, and I can speak to you if I so choose. Don't you remember these two? **

_Other than the fact that they're annoying, no. Maybe they feel a little familiar..._

**Good. It seems some of your memories are resurfacing. **

_What memories? What the hell are you talking about? _

**I can't explain much right now. You have to remember your dreams...**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the voice faded out of Ed's mind again, leaving him bewildered. "...What the hell?" He asked himself.<p>

Lee stared at him. "What is the matter, great one?"

"Nothing at all! So, I am honored that you want to learn how to be more annoying, but really, you should ask Alex Louis Armstrong, the most annoying man alive!" Ed said.

* * *

><p>Armstrong sneezed loudly, startling Roy Mustang.<p>

"Was someone talking about me?" He asked, ripping off his shirt and flexing his muscles. "Because my chest is gorgeous! It has been passed down in the Armstrong line for generations!"

"It also seems your annoying nature has been passed down through the Armstrong line for generations. Now please put on your shirt again before you get arrested for indecent exposure. How many of our military shirts have you ruined?" Mustang asked calmly, but there was some anger evident in his eyes.

"U-Uh, sorry, Colonel Mustang, sir. I understand. However, you just have to understand that these muscles are what makes me me! If I can't free them from the servitude of wearing clothing, then I don't feel right!" Armstrong complained.

"He is annoying." Alphonse Elric moaned. "I can't believe I'm a member of the military now."

"Well now that your brother has gone missing, you have to take his place, Alphonse Elric."

"He _is alive! I know he is! _He's in a different universe! I can probably rescue him with alchemy!"

"Alphonse, I know you want to save your brother. But it's impossible to travel to different universes unless you use the Gate of Truth, and even then, it will require a great sacrifice. You have already lost a lot. Are you sure you want to lose your body again?" Roy asked seriously.

Al shook his head. "I know he's alive. I can feel it. I know he's out there, somewhere. He's probably really annoyed right now." He said, chuckling slightly.

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Brother and how he would react if he saw you talking to me, Colonel Mustang. He'd probably get all mad and start lecturing you."

"Indeed he would. It'd be nice to see him again." Roy said nostalgically.

"I wonder what's he doing..." Al trailed off, his mind full of only his brother. _Brother, where are you and what are you doing now? Can you even hear me? _

* * *

><p>Ed sneezed all of a sudden. He blinked and wiped his nose. "Was someone thinking about me just now? Was it Alphonse?" He mumbled. "Al..." He whispered. He wondered how his brother was doing. <em>Al, if you can hear me, I'm fine now. <em>

* * *

><p>Al's eyes widened all of a sudden. "B-Brother?"<p>

Roy looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I just heard Brother in my head." Al cried.

"Are you sure?" Hawkeye asked.

Al nodded. "I'm sure...I did."

_**Brother, where are you? **_

* * *

><p>Ed's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice in his head; one that he never thought he'd hear again. <em><strong>Brother, is that you? Can you hear me? <strong>_

_...Al? Is it really you? You...can hear me? _

He waited a few moments, and then Al's voice came back. **Yeah, I can hear you, brother. Where are you, brother? I've been worried sick! I regained my body! **

Ed's jaw dropped open. Was he losing his mind or something? _Al? H-How is this possible? Are we psychically linked or some such crap? _

**Honestly, I don't know. I'm glad to hear your voice again. Are you in a different world? **

_Yeah, I am. It's strange, but I'm getting used to it. There's someone here who's a lot like you, Al. I want to see you again badly, Al. I can't stand being without you. _

**Brother, I miss you so much. Please, come back soon. **

_Al...I can't believe I'm talking to you. _

* * *

><p>Kakashi stared at the boy beside him in bewilderment. Was he talking to himself?<p>

Suddenly, a huge smile broke out on the boy's face. It was unlike any he had ever seen before. Suddenly, something streaked down his face. It was a tear. He was..._crying? _

"Thank god...thank god." He moaned, and then he ran off down the street.

"He's nuts." Lee said. "But he's really weird."

"This is hilarious. You two are extremely weird." Kakashi pointed out.

"As if you're the most rational person on earth, Kakashi!" Might Guy retorted.

* * *

><p>Ed darted off down the streets. He couldn't help it. He cried tears of happiness. "Thank goodness, Al."<p>

_Al, I can't believe it...I honestly thought I was never going to see you again, hear your voice...I feel like I'm losing my mind..._

**Brother, you're NOT losing your mind. Is there someone who bothers you? **

_Yes, a certain bossy, annoying, hateful, disgusting girl! She argues with me all the time and callsm me names! _

**She sounds like Winry. Winry really misses you, by the way. The Colonel does, too. **

_Nah, he's probably throwing a party and cheering at the fact that I'm gone. _

**Brother, can you promise me that you'll come back soon? By the way, tell that person that you don't need their respect. Try not to scream at anyone. **

_Al? _

No response came at all from his brother. "Al?" He cried. He was so happy that he didn't care whether or not he cried. He still cried, but they were tears of happiness. His brother was normal, he could talk to him, and he was all right...

He felt as if he was on top of the world, however little did he know that something dark was coming his way...

* * *

><p>"Madara. I sense a strange aura around Konoha. I think..."<p>

"Ha ha ha ha..." Madara started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kabuto questioned.

"Nothing at all." _I know who it is. It's you, isn't it...Uchiha Sasuke? You're not dead. You've returned from the dead...probably you have been reincarnated. _

Madara was a firm believer in reincarnation.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Yay, now Ed will finally get to meet Tsunade and we'll see how much she really knows about alchemy! Woo-hoo, I love the 27 favorites and 35 alerts (follows as they're called now). By the way, Kurama's Foxy Rose, for some reason, the link to this story that you put up on your profile on your list of favorites seems to have disappeared. Just letting you know. Anyway, it's time for another chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 The Hokage<strong>

Might Guy cast an interested glance at the blond-haired boy behind him, who was currently sulking and not talking to either Kakashi or Lee. He appeared to be a withdrawn and reclusive boy who was prone to violent outbursts from time to time. He reminded Guy of someone from a long time ago for some reason...though he couldn't remember who the person was he was picturing in his mind.

He did possess a lot of energy and a tendency to be stubborn, much like Rock Lee's old friend Naruto Uzumaki, though Uzumaki probably had a patent on it. He resembled Naruto in many ways...though for some reason, he couldn't help but be reminded of one of Naruto's team mates. He wasn't referring to the girl Naruto was now marrying. Wait, wasn't that the traitor, the one the villagers rather preferred to not discuss...the one and only Uchiha Sasuke?

Why was he reminded of Sasuke when he looked at the blond boy who was lost in his thoughts. He hadn't spoken another word since he had gotten back to them after running off for no reason. His gaze was to the ground and his gloved hands were in the pocket of his red jacket. His blond bangs covered his face, so Might Guy couldn't see the expression on his face. He was certainly very...well, _enigmatic, for lack of a better word. _No matter how much he told Might Guy about himself, it seemed like there was always more behind that friendly smile.

That friendly smile seemed to be quite, fake. He knew the difference between people who were always cheerful naturally and seemed to do it all the time like Naruto, and people who merely pretended to be friendly when in reality they weren't really the most friendly person in the world. Sakura sometimes seemed to be that way, but Lee was probably the best example he could think of.

The blond boy was definitely not happy, not by the way he was acting now. If anything, he was more introspective than depressed, but one could never be sure. Kakashi was much better at reading people than he was, and the latter knew it, too. Why else did he always pick fights with him every time they met if he didn't think he was better than Might Guy?

"Hey, kid, are you all right?" Guy asked, turning to face the blond, who was trailing behind all of them. Kakashi was busy reading his book while he walked (yes, Kakashi was capable of such strange things) and Lee was trying to make up another song about youth.

The boy didn't even look up at him. "...Yeah. I'm fine." He whispered, so quietly that he almost didn't catch it.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Lee asked before coming over to him. "You're not a very good liar."

* * *

><p>"I prefer lies to the truth." The boy whispered before finally raising his head to meet theirs. A sad, dejected look was on his face. This boy was not really a child, Might Guy thought. He seemed more like an old man.<p>

"Don't be so pessimistic!" Lee encouraged, before slapping the boy on the back, who glared at him.

"Don't touch me unless I say it's okay to touch me, all right?" He growled.

"Aren't we grouchy?" Kakashi interjected.

"...No, I'm far from that, I'm afraid. I'm just thinking on things, that's all." He replied quietly.

"What are you thinking about, Elric-san?" Kakashi asked.

"Elric? Oh, yeah...you did say that was your name." Might Guy said.

"_Edward _Elric, please. Call me by my first name. I hate my last name." He said sharply.

"Why?" Lee asked innocuously, but it seemed to strike a nerve in the boy. His fist tightened slightly.

"...It just brings back bad memories, that's all. Ones I'd rather forget. It'd be really nice if I could lose my memory, actually. I've seen too much." He said sadly.

"What sort of things? Good and bad memories are part of life, young Edward. You can't just remove them from your memory, but neither can you dwell on them." Kakashi chided gently. "You seem to keep secrets from everyone else."

"..." The boy was silent for a while longer and then he spoke. "I just don't want to get people caught up in my business. Everyone who ever has been close to me has _died. _There? You get it? Now, just leave me alone."

"Relax. I understand where you're coming from." Kakashi said, flashing Ed a sympathetic look.

"Thanks, Karaoke."

"It's _Kakashi." _Kakashi said in annoyance.

"Sorry. What were your names again?" Ed said in confusion. "I don't remember. Oh, well...mind if I showed you some alchemy to pass the time?"

"What is alchemy?" Rock Lee asked in curiosity.

"It's a science. You have to give one thing in exchange for another. The principle is equivalent exchange. That's how I USED to see it, anyway..."

"We're merely strolling around the town at night. Now is not the time for a magic show." Kakashi said in boredom.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT MAGIC, IT'S ALCHEMY, DAMN IT!"

All three of them flinched.

"_What did you say? I couldn't understand you for some reason_." Lee said before scratching his head.

"Does no one here speak my language?" He asked.

"I can understand you through a translating jutsu that most of us have. Some of us don't have one, and as such, we can't understand you. Your language isn't Japanese. What language is it, anyway? It's rather odd."

"It's Amestrian." Ed admitted.

"_I've never heard of Amestrian before in my life_." Lee said. "_Is that perhaps the country you are from?" _

"Huh?" Ed stared at him again.

"He asked if it's the country you are from." Kakashi repeated.

"Oh. It's only natural that there's a language barrier between you and me. After all, I'm from a completely different wo-er, country, so of course there would be some complications and misunderstandings, am I right?" Ed said. He had nearly slipped up again.

"All right, you three, it's time to end the strolling. Edward and I have somewhere to go." Kakashi deadpanned.

"What? But parting is such sweet sorrow..." Lee whined. Gai merely joined in the whining until both of them ran away from him.

* * *

><p>"They're insane." Edward said.<p>

"Indeed, they are. Most of society is insane. The few in it who are not are seen as lunatics. It's sad how intelligent people don't make up most of the population, don't you think?" Kakashi remarked.

"Yeah...So, where are we going?" Edward asked warily. "You're not going to kidnap me or anything, are you?"

"Of course not. You'd annoy me to death." Kakashi retorted.

"I am NOT annoying."

"Yeah, you are. Now, let's go visit the Hokage. She's the head of the village, and she has requested to meet with you personally, so do not be rude." Kakashi said sharply, as though he were talking to a child.

"Don't act all condescending towards me!" Ed snapped.

"I'm not." Kakashi advised. "It's merely a warning to you. The Hokage is _very, very, short-tempered." _

"I'm sure she is. Being a leader is probably pretty hard." Ed said.

"You _are_ pretty smart for your age."

"I'm naturally a genius." Ed said before smirking.

"Tone down your arrogance a bit. Also, keep in mind that she merely has to make sure that you're not an intruder or someone who is dangerous to the village."

"Why is that even relevant? I'm not even a bad person, even though I'm not from this damn world!" Ed snapped, but then he clapped his hand over his mouth in alarm. Crud, why did he have to spill it now?

"I see. I figured as much. You do not act like a ninja at all. It's logical for me to accept; others will probably assume that you are crazy." Kakashi suggested. "Now, let's head over to the Hokage's."

Tsunade was just about to fall asleep when Kakashi Hatake walked in, followed by a short boy with blond hair and golden eyes. She looked up and her eyes widened. He was the spitting image of that man she had met so long ago, when she had been a girl.

"Who is this, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm...Edward Elric. I'm a newcomer here. I heard you are the leader of this village. I need help. I'm from a different world and I need to figure out how to go back to it." Ed admitted.

* * *

><p>Tsunade stared at him for a few moments. "You have to be joking."<p>

Shizune stared at him as well. "I think we'd better shut the door. There are eavesdroppers outside."

"Who would that be?" Tsunade asked warily.

"Miss Sakura Haruno. It would seem that she has followed both of you the entire time." Shizune pointed out. She closed the door.

Ed's fists tightened. "So, that means...she overheard everything I was talking about? Great, that's just what I needed!"

"What are you getting so angry over?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't like that girl at all!"

She sighed. "Well, Edward, I already know that you're the son of an alchemist. Your brother's name is Alphonse, isn't it? And your mother's name is Trisha, correct?"

"_Was. _She died of a sickness. How do you know so much about me?" Ed asked warily.

"Kakashi, you can probably leave the room. Edward and I are going to have a discussion in private. I said to keep that door shut, _Shizune! _Make Miss Haruno leave. She has no business being in here right now."

"Yes, my lady." Shizune said, before bowing and going out the door. Kakashi followed.

"See you later, Edward. You are quite interesting."

"As I was saying...I knew your father. A man by the name of Hohenheim passed through here when I was only a young girl. This was many years ago, as you can imagine. He told tales of being from a different world where ninjutsu did not exist and where alchemy reigned supreme. Naturally, many people called him a lunatic, but I listened to what he had to say, and he fascinated me. He stayed in the village for around a year, and then he just disappeared." Tsunade explained. "How is he now?"

"He's dead. He was murdered a while ago, back in my world. Are you sure you're NOT going to tell anyone about my past?"

"What reason would I have? Your secrets are safe here." Tsunade said. "Trust me, Edward, I hear a lot of weird things, but you sound like the most interesting one out of all of them. Now, tell me. How did you get here?"

"By the Gate of Truth. I'm sure that man spoke of it, didn't he? I sacrificed myself in order to bring my brother back into my world, and somehow I got thrown in here. I still have my alchemy." He explained. "Do I have to tell you everything?"

"As much as possible, yes. But if they're too painful, then I would not want to open up old wounds." She said.

"Well, it all started when we were little kids. Mom always wanted us to be like Dad, and then she died. Then that was when we started learning serious alchemy..." Ed stopped.

"Edward, you don't have to force yourself to tell me if you don't want to."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but I must tell you that he is dangerous, Lady Tsunade. He is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said.<p>

"You're joking, Haruno. He is Edward Elric, an alchemist. He is not a bad person."

"I heard some of what you guys said...just up to the part where you said you were from a different world. Maybe I've been a little too harsh on you. Sorry, but I'm just..."

"Too haunted by the past? The feeling is mutual. I don't like you, you don't like me. So stop being all fakey-fakey about your feelings and just tell me flat-out." Ed said sharply.


	12. Chapter 12 Edward and Sakura

**A/N:I see that many people are begging me to update this story, so I will!**

**Chapter 12 Explanations**

* * *

><p>"What? That dumb girl was listening in on us<em> THE ENTIRE TIME<em>?" Ed cried in fury.

"I didn't hear all of it. I only heard that you're from another world entirely and that you deeply care about your younger brother." Sakura confessed, but that seemed to be the _wrong_ thing entirely to say. That only pissed off the blond more.

"...Did you not realize that when the door is closed, it means you're not to pry on other people's conversations, whatever-the-hell-your-name is? Or did your parents not teach you that?" He snapped. Clearly, he was pissed. He seemed to get angry often, she noticed. Hot-headed, easily angered, and foul-mouthed. All reminded her a lot of Naruto.

Sure, Naruto had grown up and had matured a bit. But there were still times when his childish nature and naive temperament could get the better of him. He was notorious for picking fights with people for no reason and without meaning to. Naruto often did not mean what he said, so sometimes he was innocently insensitive. He had gotten better from how he was when they had first met nine years ago.

It was hard to believe that only ten years had passed. It just seemed like every day she would open her door and see Kakashi out there, along with Naruto and Sasuke, waiting for her patiently to go on another mission. Naruto and Sasuke would have inevitably started arguing, like they normally did.

Edward didn't stop watching her from the moment she got in the room, and she knew it. Those piercing eyes of his were uncanny in their depth. When she looked into his eyes, she could see maturity in them that he didn't seem to wish to show through his words and actions. On the outside, he seemed like a hot-tempered, idiotic, irrational moron.

She was starting to think that maybe he was just a jerk through and through when he frowned at her before he sighed and sat down on a chair. He pulled off his red jacket, which looked awfully torn and old. How long had he worn that THING, anyway?

He yawned and lay down on the chair, almost looking like he was going to fall asleep for a moment before his eyes darted back to her. "...So, are you going to leave the conversation and let us have our privacy, or will you stay here and maybe give me some credit for once?"

She gave him a wary look. He returned it. She still couldn't stand him, but she was willing to give him one more chance. If he _was Sasuke, _wouldn't he be a jerk entirely? His attitude certainly reminded her of her dead love. Arrogant, egotistical, selfish, sarcastic, and entirely self-absorbed seemed to be his MO.

* * *

><p>She sat down at the other side of the room, still hesitant about being anywhere near him. She happened to notice something about Edward as he sat up again. His black shirt was rolled up a bit and she thought she saw something...<em>shiny. <em>Something glinted against the light from the room. But what? A knife? That was impossible. From what she could tell, he seemed to carry no weapons at all, and seemed not to care for them.

He mostly attacked with his fists. She frowned at him. "What's up your sleeve that's so shiny?" She asked innocently.

Edward's eyes narrowed briefly and for a moment, recognition flickered in his eyes, and then he swiftly changed his expression again. "...None of your business. Now stop poking your nose in my affairs."

A vein mark drew out on her forehead. "What did you say, you little shrimp?"

Big mistake there. Tsunade watched in shock as Ed flung himself up from the couch and started screaming at Sakura and cursing.

"Let's stop the fighting now, shall we?"

Both of them froze upon seeing the impatient look on her face. Clearly, they did not wish to upset her.

"As I see it, you two completely and utterly hate each other, right?"

Both of them nodded.

"Well, then, it seems that we will have to make a deal with each other. You cannot spend the rest of your lives arguing, am I right? Edward, you wish to return to your world, don't you?" Tsunade asked.

Ed frowned for a moment. "Anything to get out of this bizarre world where no one trusts me. _She _makes things even worse." He accused.

"_Don't blame it on me! I'm not the one who punched Naruto in the stomach!" _

"That's because I was confused! I'd just gotten here to this world. I was tricked and I fell down here."

Her eyes widened then.

* * *

><p>His gaze turned downcast, he still spoke. "How do you think that feels, huh? Being stuck in a world you don't even know...where no one understands the language you speak, where nothing makes sense to you anymore, and where no one is on your side. Don't you think you would be paranoid and suspicious, too? You can't blame me for doing what I did. I know, you may hate me and think I'm a stupid jerk who can't do anything and that everything is my fault. That's not the way it works. Life hasn't exactly smiled down on me, either."<p>

"What are you talking about?"

His smile was fake. "A fool like you wouldn't understand the pain of losing parents. Would you understand that at all? No, you can't. You don't understand unless it happens to you. Your friend with blond hair understands that well."

"How did you-"

"He told me himself. He and I actually bonded, contrary to what you might believe. You probably think I aimed a gun at him and demanded that he and I bonded, right?"

"What's a gun?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"You don't _know _what a gun is?" Ed stammered, but paused upon seeing that the Hokage looked a little thoughtful for some reason. Did she perhaps recognize the term?

"You know...you are very strange, Edward. Your father said the same sort of thing about our world. He said he thought that it was a very bizarre and fascinating place at the same time."

Edward chuckled slightly. "Yeah? Like how all the people are a bunch of judgmental pricks?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura said. Unlike Naruto, Edward didn't flinch. Instead, he just stared at her calmly.

"You don't scare me. I've had to deal with worse foes than you. Foes that would make you wet your pants." He said slowly.

"Oh, yeah?" Sakura growled.

"That's enough, you two." Tsunade said. Both Ed and Sakura flinched now.

"Tell me something, Edward Elric. Why exactly are you staying over at Ino-pig's place? Why do you insist on calling me pinkie?" Sakura asked sharply.

* * *

><p>The boy frowned at her for some reason, before he just sighed. "You're the spitting image of Winry, you know that? Argumentative one second, reasonable and kind the next. A little bipolar. Geez, I miss her." He said sadly. "I miss her really bad."<p>

"So, are you willing to tell me everything from the beginning?" Tsunade asked.

Ed frowned, and then he nodded. "Yeah. But _she _needs to leave the room."

"I'll handle that." A new voice said.

Kakashi strode in the room then. "Sakura, Naruto's expecting you home. You have to get some sleep now."

"But-"

* * *

><p>The second the door closed behind them, Ed sat down. "Well, as you know, Mom died of an illness, so my brother and I...foolishly got it in our heads that we could...<em>bring her back." <em>

"Oh, is this one of the phases kids go through where they assure themselves their mother is alive?" Tsunade asked softly.

"No, I mean...we did _human transmutation to bring Mom back from the dead." _

Tsunade's eyes widened briefly, but she frowned. She could very well relate with wanting to bring people back from the dead. She had lost her lover and her nephew a long time ago.

"...So, what happened?"

Ed stared at her with pained eyes. It looked like he was trying hard not to cry. "...It wasn't even human. It took away Al's body and I lost my left leg. So I was just lying there, crying my brother's name and ignoring the dripping from my left leg. I decided I'd transmute a part of my body instead. It chose to take my right arm. Al became a suit of armor then and I got prosthetic limbs. We both swore to never try that path again and we became dogs of the military. But no matter how many times I tried to do the right thing, no matter how many times I tried to get my hands on the stone...I kept on failing. I kept on losing people dear to me and my hands even got stained with blood. I didn't care. I told myself, as long as I can get the stone, I don't care what happens to everyone else. That all changed one day when I failed to save a young girl from her crazy father who turned her into a monster and then left her to die."

He paused. Tsunade's face still showed no emotion. "Go on." She urged.

"So, we became the military's puppets. Eventually, I ran into my enemies, the Homunculi, who were also after the stone. I ended up killing one of them in a fight and was quite traumatized. After that, I met...THAT MAN again and then he got killed. Eventually, I was killed by Envy. Al brought me back to life and then I tried to bring him back to life and that's when I wound up here."

He sighed. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Let me see your prosthetics." Tsunade said.

Ed sighed and took off his white glove and held his right hand up to her. His automail gleamed in the light of the room.

* * *

><p>"This is awfully complicated prosthetics. Who did this? A doctor?"<p>

"No. My childhood friend, Winry. She gave them to me when she was only ten."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "Are you kidding me? She must be a genius of some sort."

"Far from it." Ed sighed. He yawned again.

"You know...it is around midnight now. Why don't we finish up our little 'interview' and then you can go back to bed?" Tsunade said.

"That sounds good." Ed said. His eyes drifted over to the shut door. "How come you trust that pink-haired girl so much?"

"She's not always that bad. She's just a little bit of a bitch at times. Everyone gets that way at times." Tsunade responded.

"Could it be her...time of the month?" Ed teased.

Tsunade glared at him. "How WOULD I know? I don't ask people that sort of thing!"

"I was JOKING." Ed responded.

* * *

><p>"Oh." She said. "Very well. I shall keep what we discussed here a secret unless it is necessary to divulge this information. If you happen to be a traitor to the village, a secret agent or a spy, you know what will happen, right?"<p>

Ed nodded. "Yeah. I swear loyalty to no one but myself." He replied quietly.

He walked out the door without saying another word.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Tsunade cried. She stared at the thing that had slipped out of Edward's jeans. It was a picture of Edward as a child with his brother and his mother. They were all smiling.<p>

"Lady Tsunade, is he gone now?"

"Yes, Sakura, you can come in now. Take this to him. He forgot it."

"Why should I?"

"Just DO it, Haruno."

One angry look from Tsunade was enough to coerce Sakura into doing the reprehensible deed.

* * *

><p>She frowned as she studied the picture. A boy who looked like Edward, but younger, took up part of the photograph. Another blond boy with grey eyes had his hands placed around a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She had the most gorgeous smile.<p>

"Is this...a picture of Ed's family?" She read the note on the back. It was written:

"_Dearest Edward, _

_Please make sure not to cause trouble for the Rockbells again, okay? Keep practicing your alchemy." -Mom_

Her eyes widened. _So, is this a memento of his mother? But how did she die? _


	13. Chapter 13 Uneasy Allies

_**Response to kko with his review on Chapter 3:I know, right? It's the irony of the idea that came into my mind. I have only watched almost all of the first anime and read a bit of the manga, and I watched one or two episodes of Brotherhood, but it sucked. Thanks. I'm a pretty good speller on that regard. Okay, in response to the points you brought up:**_

_** takes place way after whatever events are going on right now in the series. I stopped watching Naruto a while ago and I only wrote what I knew about it. I can't be blamed for that, can I? **_

_** so much out of character as just...different. Seen through a different person's eyes. Ed is darker and more complex in the first anime than in Brotherhood. Probably why I favor the first over the second. Naruto...I'm not a big fan of him, but he does have his moments where he's good, and for the most part, his stupidity is overridden by his good deeds. But he still is not that bright. **_

_** does tend to lose his temper a lot, so yes, he DOES tend to provoke fights a lot, over little things. That's just part of his nature. **_

_** something I included for this fic. **_

_**5.I didn't mean to bash Naruto, it's only the way I see him, that's all. **_

_**6.I completely forgot about the whole Kyuubi wound thingy, so forgive me for that. **_

_** . However, they're in a time of peace...I suppose you could call it that. People tend to not be so paranoid when everything is peaceful. **_

* * *

><p><em>Anyway, onto the story. I only replied to that because the reviewer who asked me that stuff was anonymous. <em>

_Chapter 13 Uneasy Allies_

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief the second his bride-to-be walked through the door, looking pale and exhausted. She practically collapsed into his arms, and nearly fell asleep in them. She looked up into his blue eyes for a moment.

"Naruto, I met that blond kid. He was meeting with Tsunade. He isn't really that bad a guy, but I still don't trust him," She explained before yawning.

"Sakura, relax and get some sleep," He said reassuringly before stroking her pink hair for a few moments.

"That Edward kid _is_ Sasuke, isn't he? However, he is different from him. He's...I don't know how to put it...he's determined to do whatever it takes to get back to his world." Sakura replied.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "He's from another world?" He cried.

"Duh. That explains EVERYTHING. The way he acts, the way he talks, everything about him is so believable now. I didn't believe him at first, but once he explained a few things to me, it made sense. I don't know how he ended up here, but he's nicer than I imagined him to be." Sakura finished.

Naruto hugged her. "See, I told you he was a good person. Hey, what's that you have in your hand?" He asked before pointing to the photo she held in her hand.

"It's a picture of Edward's family." She said quietly.

Naruto's face fell. "I guess he didn't tell you what happened to his mother, did he? It's a really sensitive spot for him," He admitted.

She looked up in curiosity. "What happened to her?" She whispered softly.

"She grew ill and died when he and his brother were only young kids. They watched her wither away and die of an illness she never told them she had. So he's practically had to grow up without any parents and act as a surrogate mother and father to his younger brother." Naruto explained.

Sakura's eyes widened. "No wonder he's so rude and cold to everyone else. He's had to go through a lot in his short life, huh? To think I was so rude to him, too. I should apologize," She said.

"Just for that, the marriage is back on. I'm glad you've finally decided to leave him alone about being Sasuke. Reincarnation doesn't exist," Naruto deduced and hugged her before leading her up the stairs to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Edward awoke back in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, where he saw Ino standing over him, and smiling warmly. She reminded him so much of Winry. The thought of how sad Winry must be over his absence made him sad, but he pushed his sadness away in favor of a smile.<p>

"Good morning, Edward," Ino said kindly. "Are you hungry? I made you some breakfast."

Edward frowned for a moment and then a huge smile broke out on his face. "You bet!"

"That's one of the only times I've seen you smile, Edward," She said. "Try and do it more often."

Edward blinked a few times and then he smiled. "I guess so."

"You know, you remind me a lot of a friend I used to know-"

"Don't even start on mistaking me for this Satchel person, because that isn't me." Edward said balefully before glaring at her.

"Of course not. I was just remarking on how similar you two are. He was a complex person, you know. He hated his brother, but in the end, his brother loved him deeply to the end."

Edward dropped his spoon to the ground and looked at her. "What? He actually hated his brother? He must've been messed up."

"Not messed up, just scarred so emotionally that it...warped him. He was never the same after his family was murdered." Ino said sadly. "But, he's dead and gone now, so let's focus on something else-"

* * *

><p>The sound of the doorbell ringing caught her off guard. She went over and answered it.<p>

Her eyes widened as she saw Sakura standing there, holding something in her arms.

"Can I see Edward?" She asked.

"Uh...sure." Ino said uncertainly, wondering exactly why she was visiting someone she supposedly hated.

Edward stared at the pinkette when she walked in the room and backed away from her with wary eyes.

"Oh, RELAX. I'm not here to kill you. I just came by...to say how sorry I am for mistreating you all this time. I never really understood what you'd been going through and it must've been so hard for you, having to deal with my callousness. I also came...to give you this. You left it behind yesterday." Sakura whispered before handing Ed the photo of his family.

Ed's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Naruto told me about what happened to your mother. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago, and it has nothing to do with you." He said distantly.

"By the way, what's with your right arm?" She asked innocuously. She didn't expect him to jump halfway in the air and back away.

"N-Nothing's wrong with it. Now, please, leave." He said before he urged her out the door and slammed it in her face.

Sakura frowned again. "What is he hiding from me?"

* * *

><p>"What did you say, Madara?" Tobi asked.<p>

"Sasuke Uchiha...has returned. He has been...reincarnated. Find him and bring him to me." Madara said.

Tobi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sane?"

"Are you?" Madara quipped.


	14. Chapter 14 Decisions

A/N:Time to start the next chapter! Allergies are so annoying...my nose is running like crazy! I hate it. Shorter chapter than usual due to that reason.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Neji<p>

Hinata Hyuuga was not usually a woman who was worried about many things...okay, maybe she did worry about some things. However, she usually didn't concern herself with other people or their affairs. She wasn't a prying sort.

There was one person she couldn't get out of her mind. That was the new kid she had set up at Ino's. He had to be around fifteen, and yet there was something about him that felt familiar to her. Was it the way he smiled, the way he talked, or was it the way he looked at her? No, it was something much more subtle than that.

She had noticed a few bizarre things about the boy the second she had met him. First, she couldn't detect his chakra. He didn't seem to have any at all, so that meant he wasn't a ninja, and yet he had acted so paranoid and wary of Ino that it was ridiculous. He seemed strong to her, yet he didn't have any chakra. How had he gotten strong without chakra?

Plus, there was the way he had spaced out so much during their talk. She wondered if the blond was preoccupied with something so disturbing that it blocked out all other things in his mind. That could be. PTSD, perhaps.

What could he have seen, though? He seemed like a perfectly ordinary and likeable boy at first. But she could tell that he was hiding things behind that smile of his. Things he didn't wish to tell anyone, things he was burying deep inside him, never to be dug up again. That concerned her. Why couldn't she help him?

He had rejected her help for the most part. She hadn't seen him since then. She wondered how he was doing. "Maybe I'll go visit him," She whispered as she sat up off her bed and decided to go see him.

* * *

><p>It was a bright morning when Edward awoke, bright and early. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was approximately seven'o clock. He smirked.<p>

"Well, my early bird tendencies haven't changed," He remarked. He yawned and scratched his messy blond hair.

He sighed as he stared at his torn up, old clothes. "It'd be nice if I got some new ones," He remarked, inspecting all of them carefully. His boots were fine, but his pants were starting to wear out at the bottom and sag. A few holes were visible in the fabric.

"Why did that girl have such an interest in me to begin with?" He mumbled to himself. "And what exactly is my link to this Sasuke person? That's not me!"

He sighed. Why did everyone call him that? Were they all idiots?

**No, they're not. They just know the truth you vehemently deny. **

_'What truth? What are you talking about?' _

**You understand nothing yet, Edward Elric. Nothing about who you used to be and what you fought for. **

**'**_Huh? Start talking some sense here. Nothing you say makes any sense. Just who the hell are you?' _

**If you wish to find your answers, you must look into those dreams you've been so vehemently denying, hmm? Edward Elric, you must stop being a pain. **

_'Whoever you are, get the hell out of my head and stop talking to me. You make me feel insane.' _

The voice just chuckled. It was a rather unsettling laugh that sent shivers down Ed's spine. He felt like he was losing his mind, slowly but surely. He wished he could just return to his world and have things go back to normal, away from this crazy, chaotic world.

**You can't go back yet. You haven't accomplished what you were sent here for. **

'_Who are you?'_

**Let's just say that I know you better than you know yourself. That's all I can say for right now. **

'_Oh, geez, I think I'm crazy now. So, how long until I see a therapist and they declare me clinically insane?'_

**No, you're not insane. **

_'Then why am I arguing with an inner voice?' _

**Because you want to. **

* * *

><p>The door opened then as Ino came in, cutting off whatever remark Ed was going to make next. She stared at him in the sheets, and then as he stretched, he noticed WHERE she was staring...at his leg. He had forgotten to cover it up and his automail leg was clearly visible to her eyes.<p>

"Edward, what is that?" She breathed in horror. Why didn't he have a real leg? What had happened to it.

"I lost the real one a long time ago, in an accident. I'd rather not discuss it. Let's just say that when you're a child, you tend to do stupid things that you regret the older you become." He said slowly before sitting up and slipping on his boots.

"Is your arm also-"

"Yes, it is. No telling anyone else, okay? They're a touchy subject for me." Ed explained.

"How did you get them? Did a ninja do that to you?" She asked.

"Nope. Just one person. A foolish young boy who thought he could do anything...and paid the price heavily for it," Ed said ambiguously.

"By the way, Edward, you have a guest. It's the girl who brought you here the first day." Ino said slightly, before a frown made its way on her face. "Why does she want to see you, anyways?"

Ed shook his head. "Who knows? Let's get this over with."

She frowned at his cold behavior. She paused. "Edward, don't keep all your pain inside."

"Can you go out so I can get dressed, please?" He said bluntly, ignoring her last few words.

Sighing, she gave in and closed the door, inwardly praying and hoping that Edward really wasn't crazy. She had heard him talking to himself for quite a while and it had worried her considerably. Maybe she should reconsider not performing her ninjutsu on him.

He really was such a mystery.

A few moments later, Ed came out, a fake grin plastered on his face. Ino didn't seem to notice the differences between the genuine smile and the fake one. Ed was glad for that, at least.

'It would have been more of a pain if I had explained it all to her. But it seems she still wants to know the truth. One day, I'll tell her.'

He didn't know when that time was, but he didn't want to lie to her forever, either.

Little did he know that something big was about to happen...something that would change his perception of himself, forever.


	15. Chapter 15 A surprise visitor

**A/N:Okay, I cheated you all out of a long chapter last time, so here I shall give you one! This is my way of apologizing for doing such a short chapter, but I wasn't exactly feeling well. I was a little sick, so I could barely keep my eyes open as I wrote it, so that's why I couldn't finish. I'm sincerely sorry for that, so I apologize if it was too short for you all! This is dedicated to my best friend who is also a member of this site, who first got me into Naruto in the first place! Yes, bold is Sasuke speaking to Ed, as many readers have suspected. Originally, Ed was going to be Itachi's reincarnation, but I figured Sasuke would be more...well, ironic. **

**Chapter 15 A surprise visitor**

* * *

><p>Edward Elric stared at the purple-haired girl in front of him. Why was she so worried about him when he had only known her for less than a week? God, she was so stupid, worrying about someone like him. If she knew his sin, no, if they <em>all knew <em>just what he had done on that cold, rainy night so many years ago, he would suppose they would treat him like dirt and spit on his name.

Who could blame them? He was a criminal to the greatest degree. It was all his fault that his brother had lost his body for so many years and had to live the rest of his life in a suit of armor (until recently, that is,) it was all his fault that he had to be a servant to the military and do whatever he was supposed to like a dog on their leash. He had resisted, of course-but he had no choice in the end but to give in to their demands.

That had only caused him to stain his hands even further with blood, either intentionally or unintentionally, through his quest for the Philosopher's Stone. So where had he ended up in the end? He had ended up in some bizarre world, away from everyone. Yet, he was starting to feel a little bit more...connected to these strange people.

While a part of him knew he could never trust them entirely, he felt himself slowly opening up to them, especially the girl named Ino. He did like the leader, even if she did scare him half to death, and he especially liked the blond kid. Perhaps it was because being around him was almost like being around another Al, he thought, and smiled.

_I'm being foolish, aren't I? I know I can never trust them completely. Maybe some of them will know how to get me back to my world. Nah, I'm being too silly, aren't I? _

* * *

><p><strong>Who knows? Maybe some of them could help you, Edward Elric. You could just ask them. <strong>

_Shut the hell up and leave me alone. _

**I can't do that, because you see...I am part of you. **

_That's a load of crap and you know it!_

**Reach into your mind for the memories from your past...they have been waiting to be discovered for your entire life. Yet you buried them completely without even looking at them closely. Now they are returning, aren't they?**

_I don't know what the hell you mean, but there's no such thing as reincarnation! Nothing you say makes any sense at all! Who are you, anyway? _

**I am your past self, Edward Elric. The other side that you wish to forget existed. **

_Whatever. I really could care less about what you want to say, other me, or whatever the hell you are. You do have a name, don't you? _

**Do you honestly THINK I would tell you so soon? No, you have to wait a while longer...or you can guess now if you want. **

_Um, is it by chance the name of that person everyone seems to mistake me for? Sashimi..._

**Sasuke, and yes, that is my name. Or, your previous name. **

* * *

><p>Edward's eyes widened at this information. So, that pink-haired girl had been right all along: he really was this person named Sasuke. Or used to be. Or else he was just losing his mind, which sounded more likely than any so-called "past life."<p>

Either way, he was glad that the voice in his head wasn't just his imagination and wasn't one of his mortal foes. At least, not that he was aware of. If that did turn out to be the case, well he would be at a loss for words. Who would ever think of fighting themselves?

* * *

><p>The purple-haired girl interrupted his train of thought then and there. "Um, sir, what are you thinking about? You seem to be lost in your thoughts a lot."<p>

Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing major. I just realized how early it is, that's all. Maybe I should eat some breakfast or something."

Hinata frowned. "How come you don't have any chakra?"

Edward sighed. Was it really time to divulge his secret to these curious ninjas, or should he keep it to himself until later? He decided it was probably time to confess. "Well, you want to know the truth, huh? Here it is. I am not a ninja. Rather, I am an alchemist, and I...am not from this world. Or, at least, your world. I arrived here by accident and was deceived into coming here. The main reason I am here is to try and find a way to return home where I belong. Since then, I have been trying to keep a low profile, but apparently that failed, as you can see."

Ino's mouth dropped open in shock. Clearly, she had not been expecting this. "Edward, you were keeping a secret this big from us? Did you not trust me?"

Ed shook his head. "You don't understand. I don't trust you guys completely. I would be naive and a fool to do so. I have to be wary of everyone because I don't know you well enough. It doesn't matter whether or not you're a good person. I mean, after all I've been through, would you still trust in others?"

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. "You know, what exactly have you gone through, or should I not ask?"

The look on Ed's face told her all she needed to know. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" She said with a slightly disappointed look on her face. Here she had wanted to try and go past his enigmatic nature and receive some more answers to his weird nature.

Was he really her old friend Sasuke reincarnate? The possibility seemed more likely the more he acted so cold and distant towards them. Why did he push others away, she wondered? Was there something that happened to him earlier in his life that made him shut off to other people? She wanted to know, she wanted to help him, dammit!

"Why won't you trust in us?" Ino stammered.

Ed shot her a sad glance. "I'm sorry. I just can't tell you everything. It's too dangerous and everyone I associate with ends up dead. I don't want to have to deal with more people I care about dying. I've dealt with that enough in my life and I don't want that to happen again to me."

Hinata looked disappointed. "Can't you tell us how you got those fake limbs?"

A look of surprise crossed Ed's face. "How'd you guess?"

"From the beginning. Your legs make more noise than a pair of real legs would, and besides, I think I've seen you without your boots on. You didn't exactly do a good job at hiding it."

He frowned and scratched his nose. "Whatever. I don't really care one way or the other if you know about it. As long as you don't tell anyone about it, I'm fine with it. So, please, keep it to yourselves. That may be hard for girls like you, but hopefully you can honor my promise."

Ino smiled. "We'll try our best to keep it a secret."

Ed smiled then, a genuine smile.

"That's good. You need to smile more, Edward." Ino said before pulling him into a hug, much to his embarrassment.

"Hey, please let me go," He pleaded. He wasn't used to such physical contact, and especially from a girl of all people.

"Oh, Ed, you're such a prude." Ino taunted.

* * *

><p>Madara, aka Obito Uchiha, frowned. He could tell Sasuke had been reincarnated, he just didn't know where to look and who to look for. He could be anywhere from a little kid to a teenager. All he had to do was find a person with the same chakra energy pattern.<p>

That would be tougher than he imagined, though. He didn't know where to start. He smirked suddenly. 'I should follow that brat with the Nine-tails and see if he knows who Sasuke's reincarnation is.'

A devious smile appeared on his face.

'Just you wait, Uchiha. I will find you and make you join us.'

Ed sneezed. He wiped his nose off with a tissue and flinched. Had someone been thinking about him just now?


	16. Chapter 16 Sasuke

**A/N:**_You know, Ed being Sasuke suddenly makes a lot of sense to me now. It would certainly explain a few things I always wondered about Edward:_

_First, it would explain his brother instinct. In the manga, Sasu has regrets about killing his brother, Itachi, when he learned that he really did love him after all. What if, in my story, Sasu makes a vow to, in the next life, always protect his brother no matter what? That explains Edward's obsession with his brother to the point of doing anything for him. It also explains how he gets angry with anyone who mistreats their siblings. _

_Second, it would also explain why Ed can sometimes use alchemy that is bluish-white in color. This falls under Fridge Brilliance if you remember that Sasu is a master of lightning-based attacks like Chidori. At some intervals in the 2003 anime, you can see Ed use blue flashes of energy many, many times. I googled up Ed using alchemy, and found about five or six instances where Ed has blue lightning around him...in both Brotherhood and the first one. This is strange, but now it suddenly makes sense. Maybe I'll have Ed use Chidori. *smirks.* I also remember the moment where Ed accidentally...gets influenced by the Philosopher's Stone and sort of goes nuts...the alchemy that comes out, again, is blue. _

_Third, it would also explain Ed's killing intent. At times, other characters have been scared of Ed for no apparent reason and sometimes his rage is quite, well, unnatural, like in Shou Tucker's house. He actually seemed like he was going to kill him. Why didn't I notice this until now? Originally, Ed was going to be Itachi, but Sasu makes more sense and it's more ironic. Sorry for the long A/N. I just wanted to share my thoughts with you guys. Now, Sasuke makes a guest appearance!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Sasuke<strong>

Life was very interesting at times, Uchiha Sasuke had to admit. It was strange how sometimes unexpected things could happen to someone throughout their lifetime and what would result from that. His life had been quite extraordinary, after all-not everyone wound up killing their brothers for revenge only to find that it was what their brother wanted them to do.

Then again, most people lived a pretty easy life compared to him. He had just been cursed, he supposed. Cursed to never have parents all his life, cursed to always be alone and hated. He had accepted it during his eighteen years of life before it had all come to an end, thanks to the one person he least expected capable of ending his life, Sakura. He had never believed her capable of killing him.

She had been the fangirl, the one obsessed with him just like most of the girls in his village-how he hated that place now-and yet she had been the death of him. Life could be so ironic, he thought, as he stood in his mind, just observing...like he usually did.

For a long time, he had thought himself dead, away from any more complications, annoying brats screaming for ramen, or snake freaks who wanted your body for themselves. Life had been quite peaceful for him then. However, he had discovered what had happened to him many years ago.

* * *

><p>It had all begun when Sasuke had been awakened by an event that had happened to the current possessor of his body-when his incarnation had lost his mother. Somehow, he had woken up then and had been very confused about what was going on and why he was still alive. He had started to peer into the memories of the boy he was in, and then he understood.<p>

He had been reincarnated into another universe, into another life, even. He had been irritated at the fact that there was nothing he could do now except watch the new version of himself move through his life. His reincarnation was Edward Elric, a very complex young man who was quite similar to his old friend and nemesis, Naruto.

Edward was a very intelligent young man who was quite arrogant and rude, again a lot like Sasuke himself, but ironically enough, he was the _older _brother, not the younger one, and looking at Edward was like looking at a stranger. He was selfless when it came to his brother and would do anything to protect him, even kill, though he was very reluctant to kill.

* * *

><p>He was kind and brave, but liked to put up walls around himself so as to protect others. He was a very serious young man as well, again reminiscent of Sasuke himself. But Ed was different from Sasuke. He was determined to set things right, and wanted to try and settle things without violence if possible.<p>

Of course, that was naïve thinking on the boy's part, but Sasuke hardly ever spoke to his alter ego, unless he wanted to or had to warn him of something pressing. He had barely spoken to him until, Ed had died. He had been furious then and had somehow convinced the boy to wake back up and get his ass in gear.

The boy had been thrust into his world. Sasuke was certain that this was on purpose, as the gate that had pushed him here seemed to be fully aware of his sins in his past. Not only did it taunt him about them, the boy himself seemed to not have understood why he was sent here. Sasuke understood why. It was to atone for what he had done wrong in his life.

* * *

><p>Basically, the gate had shoved him here expecting him to repair the damage he had done as Sasuke and try to make a better future for everyone who had suffered due to him and his quest for revenge. That included Naruto and Sakura, of course. Everything always went back to them.<p>

He couldn't help but smile when he had seen both of them again. Naruto had grown so tall and so had Sakura. He had to smirk upon seeing Ed's tempestuous relationship with Sakura, that was to be expected, as Ed had a bad habit of picking fights with people. Sasuke had known to keep his mouth shut in such situations, but like Naruto, Ed usually said whatever was on his mind and let people know how he felt.

He had also reached out to the boy, to help him become aware of him. Of course, he was denied and pushed aside by Edward. It figured, though, that was how logical alchemists were. Especially Ed. The boy could be such a pain, yet he was the only one Sasuke could speak to now.

It was quite lonely being in his mind by himself. No one would believe him if he used Ed's body to speak to them, so why even bother? This was his punishment after all. He was meant to stay silent now. Or was he?

He frowned as he watched the boy now. He was speaking to Ino and Hinata about where he was from. He had actually confessed to them. That was good, though the odds that he would open up to them about everything was highly unlikely. Like Sasuke, Edward was unwilling to trust in others immediately.

Sasuke admired that philosophy. If you were too naive and trusting, you could get taken advantage of easily. He had learned the hard way by trusting Orochimaru and Kabuto and Obito, too. He had been manipulated a lot and the one thing he had tried to teach Ed was not to be so trusting, and much to his surprise, it worked.

The kid questioned everyone instead of doing as he was told.

* * *

><p>He heard a voice enter his mind again. Edward appeared again, staring at the darkness. He couldn't see him yet, of course. Sasuke hadn't presented himself to Ed yet. He could choose whether he wanted his new self to know what he looked like or not. For now, he hadn't remembered enough yet.<p>

_'Hey, stranger in my mind, I want to speak to you.' _

Sasuke chuckled. "**Fine, Edward Elric." **

Ed approached him, but he couldn't see Sasuke. '_Where are you at?" _

Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan. "**Right here, dobe." **

Ed's veins pulsed. '_Stop insulting me. You said your name was Saxophone, right? No, it was Salad, wasn't it?'_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "_**Hn, you idiot. The name's Sasuke Uchiha, your past self. So, are you finally willing to acknowledge me?" **_

Ed snorted. _'If you are who you say you are, why don't you show yourself to me?'_

**"**_**Hn, you're not ready to see who I am just yet, but I will pass on one of my memories to you soon. Be careful. There is someone who is looking for you. An old enemy of mine is coming. He knows of your arrival here. However, you won't draw attention since you don't have chakra. He'll just assume that you're an ordinary citizen. However, if you do draw attention to yourself, he will notice." **_

_'What are you saying?' _

_**"They know I have been reincarnated, dobe. Get it through your logical alchemist brain before it's too late. Don't tell anyone about me, got it?" **_

_**'**__Why? Why are you trying so hard to protect me?' _Ed whispered.

_**"You idiot. You're part of me, why shouldn't I do that? Be careful. I will let you see my sharingan." **_He showed him his red eyes and smirked upon seeing a sense of recognition flicker through Edward's golden eyes.

_'Che, so now what is that? Pinkeye or something?' _Ed chuckled harshly.

_Sasuke sighed. "__**I have to go now. Someone's coming." **_

Edward sighed upon feeling the presence of Sasuke recede into his mind. It was still really creepy to hear another person in his mind, but he had grown used to it. He never knew that the pinkette was actually right about him being the reincarnation of Sasuke. Speaking of which, this world did seem familiar to him.

He paused as he took in something familiar, also. Beside Ino and Hinata was a picture of a group of young children all lined up, grinning. His eyes alighted on a carbon copy of the blond-haired young man, Naruto, only much younger. He saw the girl Sakura, too, exchanging a shy glance at a boy who was across from her, frowning and looking away from the picture.

He appeared to be seven or so years old, with black hair that spiked up in the back, and onyx eyes. Ed felt as though he recognized this face very well. Who was this kid in the background? He spotted Ino and Pinata in the picture...along with that annoying green-clothed ninja and the other one...the pineapple-haired dude.

"Who's this photo of?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, Edward, that's of our class in the Ninja Academy. Did you see me?"

Ed smirked. "Yeah, you guys all look different. Who is that one in the corner there?" He asked, before pointing to the black-haired boy.

Ino's face paled. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious, that's all." Ed said cheerfully. "After all, if I'm trapped in another world, I may as well know more about it."

She flashed him a strange stare before she cleared her throat. "Fine, that boy there is Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor of Konoha, who is now dead."

Ed's eyes widened. That was the same name as that of the voice in his head! So that was what he looked like? He could almost recall the academy-wait, what was he even thinking?

"Why are you so interested in Sasuke-kun, Edward-san?" Hinata asked curiously. "There's really nothing to say about him. He was a bad person."

Ed flinched. "Is that so?"

Ino raised an eyebrow at him. She wondered if her suspicions about the boy were right. Was he really Sasuke? Was that why he had reacted so violently when she had brought up Sasuke's killing of his brother Itachi, why he had acted like he knew Sakura, and why he had stared at that photo?

"Edward, are you...really?" She whispered.

"What? What is it?" Ed asked.

Ino froze. "N-Nothing."

* * *

><p>Ed raised an eyebrow. They were hiding something from him. He felt a tension in the air. "I'm sorry, I need to leave now."<p>

Hinata frowned and started to go after him, but Ed shook his head at her.

"Leave me alone, okay?" He said quietly before he exited out the door.

"He's a strange boy, isn't he?" Hinata said.

"He is, indeed." Ino agreed.

* * *

><p>Edward sighed as he wandered around the streets, ignoring the whispers people sent in his direction. He knew he was an out-of-towner here and he didn't care. He needed answers from Sasuke. He wanted to know if he had really been Sasuke in his past life, and what exactly Sasuke had done that was so bad that everyone wanted him dead.<p>

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice a person in a mask walking towards him until it was too late. He bumped into the person, and got back up. "Oh, sorry about that," Ed apologized, getting to his feet and turning to face the person, and he smiled apologetically.

The figure in the mask didn't reply and merely bowed. "Hello, young man. You seem to be new in town. Hmm...you don't have any chakra. You must be a civilian, then."

Ed's eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "Yeah, you could say that. So, are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, in fact, I am. I'm looking for someone who may have come in here a while ago. A ninja who's quite powerful. Would you happen to know someone by the name of Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ed froze mentally. It was as Sasuke had told him, this person was looking for him. But why? He smirked. He wasn't a ninja, so he wouldn't stand out that much. "No, sir, I've never heard of anyone by that name. Sorry if I couldn't be of service to you."

The masked figure stood in silence for a moment before a smile appeared under the mask. "Really? Well, that's unfortunate. I was hoping I could find someone who had seen him. Well, it was nice to meet you."

As the masked figure walked away, Edward felt a cold chill come over him. He felt as though he had just been close to the hands of death.

* * *

><p>The masked figure, or Kabuto, frowned. That boy was a newcomer around these parts. He had never seen him before and the boy spoke with a strange accent. Those golden eyes of his looked a lot like Orochimaru's...they were an unusual sight.<p>

Well, the boy had no chakra detectable from him, so he definitely wasn't Uchiha Sasuke. He was just a stupid civilian who didn't know anything. He was not who they were looking for. He had no clue who to look for. Reincarnation was an impossible task in and of itself. It wasn't like he could tell who someone was just by their chakra.

The fact that the boy had no chakra was odd, but not that odd. A lot of people in Konoha were civilians who didn't have chakra. He would have to keep on looking.


	17. Chapter 17 The library and findings

**A/N:I sure have had a lot of ideas for this story lately! Thank you for reviewing, keeper-of-worlds! By the way, cool penname there! That's sort of what an author is! My name, Kamentantei, can mean two things. First, it's related to a really stupid manga by the same title...but that's not where I got it from. Second, the word kamen means mask or masked, which can refer to either someone wearing a mask or masking feelings...or it can be a reference to my love of Code Geass. Tantei is detective, so that's a reference to my love of Detective Conan! My original pen name was really stupid, so I changed it to Kamen Tantei or KT! Anyhow, welcome to the new chappie! Hope you enjoy Ed's rant...again. Take a guess as to who Itachi's reincarnation is. It's someone close to Ed...it's rather easy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 The library and Gaara<strong>

Edward wandered around Konoha again, in search of more information about this person named Sasuke Uchiha. What exactly had Sasuke done that was so bad that no one would ever want to talk about him ever again? If he really had been Sasuke in his past life, then why hadn't he remembered anything until now?

Had he really suppressed everything so much so that it was hard for him to even recall anything at all? Maybe, Edward supposed, reincarnation was fickle and it was hard for the soul to make the new body remember anything it didn't want to. Perhaps they were all just locked away in his mind, never to be remembered unless he really wanted to recall them. Was he really sure he wanted to remember, though?

What if the things he forgot were meant to stay that way?

_Ugh, I'm making my mind spin too much by doing this. Isn't it possible that I'm just losing my mind? _

_**For the last time, Edward, the answer is NO. **_

_Stop talking to me in my mind. People will think I am INSANE. _

_**Who cares about what other people think? You never have cared about what others think even now, Edward. I didn't care, and you didn't, either. **_

_I don't know what you're talking about. I care about people. _

_**You still refuse to remember, huh? Fine, I shall make you remember...the older brother I had, Itachi. He is not dead, either. He has been reincarnated.**_

_Who are you talking about? I did remember killing someone with black hair. Was that your older brother? _

_**Yes. For all of my life, I hated him. He took away my family and murdered them all in cold blood. At least, that's what I thought. But I was wrong. Before I killed him, as he lay dying, he showed me the truth-that he did what he did because he loved me and didn't want me to die. But as you can see, that promise fell to moot-I died anyway, by Sakura's hands, of all people. **_

_That's sick. How can you justify your older brother murdering your family? A real older brother would never do those things-_

_**Don't you remember how you nearly gave up your life for your brother, or how you've been willing to kill to get your hands on the Stone? You've been eager to throw away others' lives for the sake of the Stone and your younger brother? You're no better than him. **_

_Sasuke, shut up! I want answers from you now! What did you do that made you so hated by the village?_

_**If you want answers to your questions, look them up in the Konoha library. **_

_The Konoha library? They have a library here? _

_**Indeed they do. I sometimes went there with my brother. You can find something about alchemy there. But be careful. You must not tell them you are looking for information about the Uchiha, or else you will be found out and captured. **_

_Sasuke? _

* * *

><p>But the Uchiha had already disappeared from his mind, leaving Ed alone with his thoughts. Thoughtfully, Ed turned his gaze to the building he was in front of, only to realize that he was exactly where he wanted to be. No, he was where SASUKE had wanted him to be.<p>

This was the place where he would get his answers. A light smile creased his face as he entered the building, inwardly wondering what his answers would be.

Kabuto's eyebrow raised slightly upon seeing the same boy he had bumped into earlier headed for the library. He decided to follow the boy. A sense of curiosity seemed a part of him as he followed behind him stealthily. He noticed the boy cast a furtive glance back at him.

Had he noticed him so easily? He decided to win the boy over. "Hello, boy, where are you headed?"

"To the library. Why are you stalking me?" The boy said sharply. His rude tone of nature reminded him a lot of Uchiha Itachi. No, this boy wasn't the one they were looking for, he reminded himself sharply. Uchiha Sasuke's reincarnation would know chakra and ninjutsu and be extraordinarily strong.

"Be more trusting in people, kid. It doesn't hurt to trust in people."

"Only when I'm sure they won't stab me in the back." The boy spat back.

"Come now, I'm no one of import. I'm someone you can trust."

"I don't know if I can trust you. You seem suspicious to me." Ed said darkly before disappearing into the library, Kabuto going in another direction.

That boy certainly was an interesting character. Why was he so paranoid of others, he had to wonder? He should probably keep an eye on him...

* * *

><p>Ed wandered up to where a librarian was waiting patiently to wait on him.<p>

"Yes?" She said promptly, studying him with her emerald-green eyes.

"I'd like your help with something. I'm looking for some books on...alchemy."

The librarian raised an eyebrow at his odd request, but nonetheless, she exchanged a few words with a man near her. Ed could feel the stares of the other patrons. No doubt they were unaccustomed to hear someone speak of something like alchemy. Oh, well, they would have to deal with some changes in their life.

"I'm sorry, sir, but most of the books you want are listed under forbidden."

"Forbidden? Why on earth would they be forbidden?" Ed cried, slapping his hands on the desk and glaring at the woman. How dare she tell him this when he simply wanted information! He was going to get his hands on this info no matter what!

"I'm sorry, sir, but these books are off-limits. Is there anything else you want from me?"

"Do you have any books on the history of Konoha?" Ed pressed, in an agitated voice.

* * *

><p>Gaara raised an eyebrow upon hearing the odd customer. What was alchemy, he had to wonder? He had never heard of such an odd jutsu before in his life. He wondered if the boy was simply crazy or something. Yeah, that made a lot of sense.<p>

He had simply come out here for some new techniques, yet the boy was being awfully loud. It was quite an unwelcome change for the library, which only welcomed quiet people.

"Sir, calm down. I'll find you something, just relax." She said in an irritated voice. Ed could tell that she desperately wanted to get rid of him. He smirked. He had always been an irritating little kid in the eyes of the Amestris military library too, so why did he expect things to change here?

A sudden chill came down his spine, almost like someone was watching him with eyes full of hatred. Ed looked around and found a red-haired man watching him with interested eyes. There was a sense of hatred in those eyes. He shivered.

What was with his paranoia these days?

"Sir, are you a shinobi?"

This question caused Ed to raise another eyebrow. "Forgive me for asking, but what the heck is a shinobi?"

Everyone in the library stared at him in bewilderment. The librarian's jaw dropped. "Well, I guess that means you can't check out anything."

"What?" Ed cried. "That's absurd!"

"Non-ninja are not allowed to check anything out. Besides, you must still be a juvenile. You look thirteen. How old are you? You're quite short for your age-"

At that moment, Ed lost it. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO IS SO SMALL THAT YOU COULD MISTAKE HIM FOR A BUG AND STEP ON HIM?"

Everyone in the library was now glaring daggers at Edward.

* * *

><p>Kakashi blinked for a few moments from the perverted section of the library he was in. "That must be Edward...huh? He's throwing another fit." He sighed. That boy never failed to amuse him. He couldn't see the resemblance between Sasuke and Ed no matter how hard he tried. Sasuke never threw fits about little things like his height.<p>

Ed, on the other hand, was ill-tempered, arrogant, if not a little quiet and sad. He always seemed brave and determined, much like Naruto. He never gave up, and that was something Kakashi admired about the boy. He did wish he could be quiet, though.

"Sir, if you cause another disruption, we'll have to throw you out. Here are some books on the history of Konoha. Take them and sit down, but you have to return them before the end of the day."

Ed fumed, but snatched the books away with a mumbled thank you before he headed over to a seat and sat down, only to blink when everyone else moved away from him. Too afraid of incurring his wrath, he thought in embarrassment. It wasn't his fault. Other people just wouldn't shut up about his height.

"That was irritating," A female voice said. Ed turned to find himself looking at a woman with long brown hair and gray eyes. "Don't you have any manners?"

Ed glared at her. "Of course I do. That stupid woman just had to poke fun of my height like everyone does."

"You're just too touchy. Learn to control your temper."

Ed ignored her and flipped open one book and tried to read it, only to blink before he realized that it wasn't written in that bizarre language, instead he could understand it. It must have been written in the Amestrian language. His eyes widened as he flipped through the pages, and then found a passage about his father and alchemy.

"Was this written by him?" He muttered, and found that indeed it was. A smirk crossed his face. 'Oh, yeah, I've found something, all right.'


	18. Chapter 18 Results

**A/N:Time for the next chappie!**

**Chapter 18 Hints and Clues**

* * *

><p>Edward Elric smirked as he studied the pages in his father's book. He had finally found something conclusive that proved how his father had come here. Finally, he could figure out how to escape this crazy world. Nothing would stand in his way now.<p>

The brunette from before leaned over him, reading the words in the book. "What are you reading?"

Ed slapped the book shut. "None of your business!" He snapped.

She huffed. "Aren't you rude? Here I was only curious and yet you have to snap at me like that!"

Ed sighed. "Can't you mind your own business? Why do you have to pry into my business?"

The girl frowned before she stormed away, obviously angry about how he had snapped at her.

His eyes scanned the rest of the page, studying his father's writing, searching for anything else that might indicate how he could escape. His eyes focused on a single word in the middle of the page.

"_It took me a long time to escape. I had to summon the gate and give up my body to go into another one...that was how I escaped. I hope that one day my young son will find this and also figure out how to go to another world. I love him so much." _

Ed's eyes widened. How long had it taken his father to escape? It must have taken thirty years or more...depending on when he had disappeared...it seemed that time flowed differently here than it did back in his world. In other words, a few years here would seem more like thirty years here. His dad had been immortal, right? That explained how he was able to live for so long and never die.

So he had really loved him, then. Why didn't he come back home in the first place, then? If he really had loved his mother, why abandon them and hide out like a coward? His fists tightened as he eyed more of the book and then he realized that was the end of his father's writing...the book simply moved on to something else. A history of the families of Konoha and their ninja.

Ed grew bored reading it, but his eyes fell on the page that spoke about the Uchiha Family. This was the family Sasuke claimed to have been part of, right? Well, then the least Ed could do was read up on them-

_I told you not to read it yet! You can't unlock the memories too soon...someone will sense my chakra and then you will be captured. _

_**Shut up. I can if I want to. I'm curious. **_

_No, I refuse to let you do that. Put it back, Edward._

Sighing, Ed shut the book and gave it back to the librarian reluctantly. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he opened the second book. His eyes widened as the bookmark the book had stuck in it fell out, opening to reveal pictures of ninjas. He saw an older Sasuke standing in a picture and the pink-haired girl beside him...that weird old guy and the blond kid were there, too. They all looked happy.

Ed felt a twinge of envy. Sasuke had friends, while he had no time for those things. He must have lived a pretty good life, then. He studied the other pictures. 'Ah, that's Ina.'

'_Ino, actually.'_

'Shut up.'

Sasuke grunted in his mind in annoyance. Ed rolled his eyes and continued reading.

* * *

><p>He noticed the white-haired ninja from before watching him in interest. Ed ignored him and kept on reading. The boy got up again and walked towards him.<p>

"What are you looking at?"

"A library book. I wanted to research the history of this village. I'm from a distant village." Ed lied. He got the feeling that he shouldn't tell this man the truth. A part of him was wary of this newcomer. '

"What is your name? Mine is Kabuto," The man smiled.

Ed hesitated. 'Think of a pseudonym.' "I have amnesia and I can't remember anything. That's why I came here, hoping to find answers about who I am."

"Is that so? I can't help but feel that you're lying," The man replied slyly. "What is your real name, Mr. Outsider?"

Just then, the brunette from before walked up to the man and shot him a fierce stare. "Get lost, traitor. We don't need you here."

"Tenten, it's been a while."

The brunette smacked the man in the face. "Leave, you snake."

Kabuto smirked coldly before he walked out. He waved at Ed, who stared after him in bewilderment.

'What did he want from me?'

"Are you all right, kid? That man is a dangerous criminal."

"He is?" Ed asked.

"Yep. My name's Tenten, by the way. You're the boy who crashed through the roof of Ichiraku's as a prank, huh?" She said. "You ought to behave more."

"I didn't mean to!" Ed protested.

"What's your name, little kid?" She teased, prodding him.

He glared at her. "Don't call me little. My name is none of your business."

"Don't be so mean. Tell me..." She pleaded, tears coming out of her eyes.

Ed sighed. "Edward. Edward Elric."

"What a bizarre name!" Tenten laughed as Ed fell out of his seat in disbelief.

"Why must everyone make fun of my name?"

* * *

><p>"Kabuto, did you have any luck?" A dark figure asked the white-haired ninja as he entered the cave they were currently hiding in.<p>

"Not at all. I did meet an outsider who is a newbie to the village. He speaks with a weird accent and has no chakra. None that I can detect, at least. He wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't have no chakra."

"You're right about that. So, in other words, it was unsuccessful."

"Maybe we just were mistaken."

Obito glared at him. "Trust me, I felt Sasuke's chakra. There's no mistaking his chakra. Maybe the person he is now has it suppressed and doesn't realize it yet. Look for young children...he should be four years old now."

"Yes sir." Kabuto bowed slightly.


	19. Chapter 19 Roy Mustang

**A/N:This stupid chapter flipped out on me, so I have to type the story up AGAIN. This laptop is freaking annoying. There are two reincarnated ninjas. The first is Sasuke as Ed, obviously. The second is Itachi, as Roy Mustang. Mustang being Itachi makes a lot of sense. His relationship with Ed is curious. It reminds me a lot of how Itachi acted towards Sasuke. Just like Sasuke, Ed hates Mustang's guts, and yet in the end, they do seem to care about each other. No, I am NOT a RoyXEd shipper. Nothing sickens me more than that of a 30+ year old man having sex with a teenager. That is just sick and depraved. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 Roy Mustang<strong>

There was a reason Mustang was called the Flame Alchemist, and it wasn't just because he was good at it. Sure, people had praised him for his use of flame alchemy. Some people wondered how on earth he had become really good at it. Whenever they had asked him that question, he would just shrug and say it was a military secret.

That usually shut most people up. However, a few, such as Hawkeye had been more curious about his secrets. Even Hawkeye couldn't be trusted with Mustang's secret, he decided. So he didn't tell her. He hadn't told anyone about his dreams, about his deja vu, about his memories of living another life as another person. He'd had those dreams ever since he was a little boy.

Only recently had he decided to accept them as having happened to him in another life. Eventually, the evidence had just piled up to the point where Mustang couldn't deny it anymore. Instead, he had embraced it. This man he had been had black hair, just like him. However, for some reason, his eyes were red. The man was every bit as smart as Mustang was, and not only that, he was a little more shy, too, and preferred to be alone with his thoughts.

Another thing that interested him was that in his dreams, this man had done fire techniques and then Mustang had figured out that his past life memories and skills of flame techniques had probably contributed to him being so good at it, because he remembered how to do it from another life. He had accepted it.

He knew that most of them would probably laugh at him with his theories about reincarnation, but he didn't care. He believed he was a person called Itachi Uchiha. Not only that, Itachi Uchiha had had a little brother. A little brother who despised his very existence and did everything in his power to kill him. In the end, he had succeeded. But his little brother had been murdered.

Mustang-er, Itachi's brother, had been murdered.

* * *

><p>However, Mustang was not alone. For he felt deja vu several times, but he found that when he felt the most déjà vu was whenever he had first met the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric. There had been something about him that just <em>screamed <em>familiar to Mustang. Perhaps it was because he looked so much like his father, Van Hohenheim. He had the same golden eyes and hair, and that same confident look in his eyes. Maybe it was just how the kid was so damn good at alchemy.

Mustang didn't know why, but he hadn't been able to take his eyes off the boy the second he introduced himself to him. Whenever he'd first enlisted in the military, the boy's serious attitude completely stunned him. He had expected him to be more, well...immature. The kid was only twelve, for god's sake. He was devoted to protecting his younger brother, too.

The kid could be immature and hot-tempered at times, however, Edward was probably one of the best soldiers Mustang had. He was proud of him, even though he didn't like to show it. Ed did care about him, too, he just hated to show it.

* * *

><p><em>An angry Edward Elric stormed into Mustang's office and slammed the door shut. "So, Colonel Bastard, what do you want from me now?" He said coldly as he sat himself down in a chair. <em>

_"Well, Edward, aren't you as cheerful as always?" _

_"Get to the point already, dammit." Ed snapped. _

_"So, no luck on the Philosopher's Stone as usual?" Mustang ventured. _

_"How'd you guess?" Ed groaned. _

_"Because, Edward, every time you try to look for the stupid stone, you fail. Care to explain to me how that happens? Too overconfident, and you overestimate your abilities?" Mustang guessed. _

_"Most of them destroy themselves and are fake." Ed said quietly. _

_Mustang raised a curious eyebrow. "Now that's interesting. You think the homunculi are behind this, right?" _

_"Yeah, everything points back to them," Ed said, "Though I'm not sure why." _

_"Edward." Mustang began._

_"Yeah?" Ed said, looking up at him with that impatient look in his eyes. When he looked at the fifteen-year old's bored face, he thought he saw a boy with black hair and onyx eyes wielding a sword and pointing it at Itachi Uchiha in place of Edward. _

_"I'm going to kill you, brother, for what you did wrong." _

"_Is that so, Sasuke? You speak with such arrogance."_

_Mustang's eyes widened as the flashback ended. _

_**Good, I'm glad you realize that this boy, Edward Elric, is your younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, reincarnate. **_

_"Hey, Edward," Mustang began. _

_"Yeah, you said that twice." _

_"Do you think we met before in a past life?" _

_Edward's mouth dropped open and then he scowled. "Yeah, right. Mustang, you're an alchemist. You're not supposed to believe in bullcrap like that." _

_"Actually, I do, Edward. It feels like the two of us have met each other before." _

_"Yeah, right. The first time I met you was after the transmutation." _

_Mustang shook his head. He knew better. He was impressed with the boy, but he knew that the boy complained of having nightmares about another life. What he also knew was that the boy was extremely stubborn and liked to do everything himself. He never came to Mustang for help, instead he did everything myself. _

_**Like he usually does. Even in his new life, Sasuke-kun does everything himself.**_

_'How much does he remember of his past life?' _

_**Only a little bit. Edward Elric is too much of a rational person to accept the truth. **_

_"Hey, Edward, do you like to test the limits of your own power? Would you kill your family for that?" Mustang asked curiously. _

_Ed looked at him like he was crazy. "Colonel Bastard, what the hell kind of question is that? That's a sick question. Colonel Bastard, what's come over you lately? You haven't been acting like yourself." _

_Mustang's eyes widened. Had he been that obvious? _

_"I can see it in your eyes. I'm not sure what it is you're trying to tell me, but, whatever it is, it's probably nothing." _

_How the hell did the boy know how to read him so well that it was ridiculous? _

_**Subconsciously, he recognizes you. He just doesn't want to remember. **_

_'It seems a little stupid to not want to remember a past life, doesn't it?' Mustang thought in his head. Itachi nodded. _

_**Yes, it is. You are good at fire techniques because I taught you how to do them. **_

'What is Edward up to now?' Mustang asked Itachi.

**Right now, he is fast asleep at the Flower Shop. He is staying there temporarily. He is living there because he doesn't have a house. **

**'**Of course he doesn't, he burned his own down. So, what do you think of Edward, Itachi?' Mustang asked.

**'What matters is what you think of him. Whatever you think of him is what I think of him as well.'**

'I like him, despite his tendency to whine, he gets his work done, and he's got a good heart under that rude exterior. '

* * *

><p>Edward shot up in his bed, his eyes wide. 'Why did I dream about a man with black hair and red eyes?'<p>

'**Dreaming about Itachi, huh?' **

Edward jumped back. 'Please don't startle me like that.'

**'Forgive me. But, as you know, I'm part of your mind, Edward Elric. It's not like anyone else can hear me except you. Yes, my older brother has been reincarnated. He's someone close to you.' **

'Al?'

'**No. He's someone who's not related to you.' **

'Winry?'

_'_**No.' **

'Aunt Pinako?'

'**Definitely not.' **

'Mustang?'

'**You guessed correctly. Didn't you get it the first time you met him? He's a fire user. All of the Uchiha were good at fire attacks. I was good at it, just like Itachi is. ' **

'I'm not really good with fire.'

**'Well, then, that's the opposite. I'm sure Itachi must have remembered everything by now, and I'm sure that's why he puts up with your misbehavior, because he remembers that we used to be brothers.'**

**'**That's freaky. I would've expected someone like Al.'

**'Well, fate is ironic, isn't it?' **

'Yeah, it is.'


	20. Chapter 20 The warning

**A/N:A bit of a filler chapter...but some action is coming in at the end. Right now, this chapter will be a soothing one in comparison to the events that will unfold really soon...Ed may get captured...let's just say Sasuke plans on talking to his old friends soon. **

**Chapter 20 The warning**

Edward slowly awoke from a long and dreamless sleep as he yawned and opened his golden eyes as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He still felt incredibly tired, even after all that he had gone through during the past few weeks. He looked out the window and frowned. He still wasn't used to being in an actual bed. The very thought of being in a bedroom was so nostalgic that it _hurt. _

He didn't even have a damned house anymore. He'd burned his own to the ground to signify the end of his depending on someone else. From that day on, he and Al had been drifters. He had grown used to the disparaging looks people had given him and the loud shouts of bums as he and Al would be shoved out of potential places to spend the night simply because they were State Alchemists.

He glanced out at the village, admiring how peaceful it looked. He had never been in a village for this long. It was nice, but nothing beat Resembool. That would always be his home, no matter what. Though that Ina person was quite nice, she lacked the traits his mother had possessed.

He frowned upon hearing yawning in his mind. He blinked a few times. Was the other inhabitant of his mind sleeping? How the heck did that make any sense? He was supposed to be dead, wasn't he? If so, why was he asleep?

'**Hn. Good morning, shortie.' **

Ed twitched. "I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that." He said coldly. "Can you please show me what you look like?"

'**Hn, sure.' **

* * *

><p>Ed felt darkness overcome him then. When he woke up, he found himself in his mind. It was quite an intriguing sight to see. He saw a figure crouched over in the corner of his mind, looking bored. He was tall and muscular. The figure turned his head to meet Ed's, and for the first time, Ed saw Sasuke.<p>

He had black spiky hair, just like the boy in the picture Ed had seen in the blond's place, only it was longer and messier. His eyes were black, too. They didn't really show any emotion. The boy was frowning at him now.

"So, what do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm shocked that that stupid pink-haired girl was right." Ed scoffed. "How'd you end up in me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Long story short. I died by Sakura's hand and waited for death to come for me. For a long time, I barely knew anything about what had happened to me, whether I was dead or alive. I was just in a void...until your mother's death snapped me out of it. I realized then that I was reincarnated...you are my reincarnation, and thus part of me. I still reside here for some reason, and yet I have had nothing to do beside sit in your mind and watch you interact with others. I can't do anything else."

Ed's eyes widened in shock. Clearly, he had not been expecting this. "Why not? You could use my body."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I'm used to being dead. I have no interest in dealing with the living world anymore."

"Liar. You want to see that blond guy and the pink girl, huh?" Ed said sharply.

A sad smile came on Sasuke's face. "You know, it's funny...I really didn't think I would miss them when I died. But now, watching them interact with you, talking to you and not me, I can't help but feel envious. I wish they would talk to me, but they can no longer detect me. That is a good thing."

Ed shook his head. "It's not. You want contact. You don't like being cooped up in my mind. No human being would be able to stand that." He said.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

"I have a question," Ed said quietly, looking at Sasuke with interest in his eyes.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

"Was that blond boy every bit as clumsy when you knew him?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, Naruto is the biggest dobe I know. Ah, I hear him now. He's downstairs, arguing with Ino. I think he came to visit you, you idiot. I'd better go now."

* * *

><p>Ed lifted his head up, having left his mind, and sure enough, he could hear Ino complaining and trying to force Naruto out of her shop. Suddenly he heard a huge thudding sound and then several sounds like thunder. Ed sat up sharply, wondering what it was that just made that noise.<p>

He crept down the stairs in time to see an embarrassed Naruto lying there, several vases shattered to pieces around him. Flowers lay on the ground, deprived of their roots as their dirt caked the floor. Naruto himself was covered in dirt.

"Ino-chan, it was an accident."

"Accident, my ass! Get out and learn to be less clumsy or else don't come here again!" She shrieked. "I tried to warn you about the spill on the floor, but you just wouldn't listen."

Naruto sulked. "I just wanted to see Ed."

Ino's face fell at the mention of the boy she suspected was Sasuke. "Naruto, he's asleep right now."

Ed shook his head in disbelief at the stupid boy as he started back up the stairs but froze upon hearing yet another series of bangs. Apparently the boy had knocked over another set of flowers and that's when Ino snapped.

"NARUTO, GET OUT!" She screeched. Ed shivered as she came near him. "You're up."

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, more or less." He started downstairs, only to be blocked by Ino.

"You're not going anywhere. The floor's too messy for you to go in. Stay in your room for now, Edward." Ino said coldly.

"But, I-" Ed pleaded, but upon seeing the sharp glare she sent him, he decided it was best to cooperate for now.

Ed sat in his room, now bored to death. "I'm going out."

**'You can't. Remember, you're being hunted right now.' **

_'I can do what I want, Sasuke, you're not my boss.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed inwardly as Ed turned to the window and took off his glove. He transmuted his automail into a knife and then cut a hole in the window, just big enough for him to crawl out of and then he slowly climbed out, being careful not to make any noise as he jumped down. He remembered to fix the window before he left, too.<p>

"That was most impressive. I didn't know there was a monkey living in the Yamanaka House." A smooth voice said from behind him. Ed turned to face a brown-haired man with calm white eyes.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

"Give me your name first." Ed demanded.

"Hyuuga Neji. Yours?" Neji ordered again.

"I-"

"You have some fine skills, but who do you think you're fooling? Your power is weak and it has no bite. I can't detect any chakra from you."

Ed blinked and started to move away.

"No, don't go yet." The first man said.

A silhouette appeared between them. It was Naruto, grinning broadly. "Why don't you leave him alone, Neji?"

Neji frowned before he huffed and walked away.

"Sheesh, what a jerk." Naruto said to Ed as he studied him. "How are you today?"

"Good," Ed lied.

'**Ed, I need to talk to Naruto. To do that, I need your body. Hurry and give it to me.;**

**'**_I don't want to-'_

_'__**We don't have a choice, moron.'**_

_**'fine.'**_

* * *

><p>Ed felt himself being thrust aside from his body as Sasuke took his place and he realized how lonely it was in the back of his mind. He watched Sasuke try and get used to his role.<p>

Sasuke turned to meet Naruto, a plan arising in his mind. "Let's talk somewhere else, dobe." He said.

Naruto's mouth dropped open the second those words flew out of his mouth. "Who are you?"

Sasuke turned to face him and Naruto realized that his left eye had the Sharingan in it, an epic glow of crimson. The very same disease that ravaged the Uchiha and made them do terrible things to each other.

"It's been a long time, Naruto."

The boy gasped. "S-Sasuke?"


	21. Chapter 21 The warning (part 2)

**A/N:Time for the next chapter to this story. I hope you will all stick around for it. ^^ Thanks for your reviews, Impar. They are greatly appreciated. I'm headed to bed after this...I AM tired as heck...yawn. It'll be short, again...**

**Chapter 21 The warning (part 2)**

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the blond boy in front of him in pure and utter shock. "Sasuke? Then, Sakura was right after all. You really have been reinc-"<p>

"Shh, dobe, keep it down." Sasuke hissed in Naruto's ear. "If you draw unnecessary attention to us, Edward will be in grave danger. I took control just to tell you that Madara-or, Obito, as you know him by is back and is looking for me. He thinks you know where I am, which is correct now."

"You? But why Edward?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go to a more private spot, like your house." Sasuke insisted, on which Naruto agreed, curious as to how his friend was still alive when he was supposed to have been run through with a sword. He walked ahead of Sasuke so that way no one would see his left eye, which had a fully matured Mangekyo Sharingan in it. His other eye was Edward's normal color, gold. People would start asking questions if they saw him, so Naruto hid it.

People greeted Naruto and cast odd looks at Sasuke, wondering why on earth the foreigner was keeping his left eye shut. Sakura appeared a few moments later, looking at Ed in annoyance. Her eyes widened then at how deadpan he looked. It was unusual for Ed to not show a single emotion on his face.

"Sakura, Ed and I need to discuss something in private-why is Ed shutting his eye?"

"Bad accident, whatever your name was. My eye has something in it and the blond do-er, kid here was taking me to see the doctor." Sasuke lied, noticing how he slipped up a little.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Really, now? Let me see your eye!" She cried as she grabbed Sasuke and spun him around to face her. When his eye opened, she gasped. She saw a Sharingan in Ed's eye. But how the hell was that possible? Ed wasn't an Uchiha. The only reason for that would have to be-

"S-Sasuke?" She stammered.

Sasuke nodded. "It's been a while, Sakura. The last time I saw you, I was dying. I can only resurface through Edward for a little bit. Now please leave us alone." He said coldly.

"Wait, there's still more I want to ask you!" She cried.

Sasuke flashed her a cold stare. "This involves Naruto and I, not you, pinkie. Please stay out of it."

Sakura fumed. "I'm not your little fangirl anymore."

He just smirked.

Naruto smiled. Good old Sasuke was back.

"Hey, Sas-er, Edward, what else did you need to tell me?" Naruto said when they were safely inside his house. Sakura had followed, much to his annoyance.

"Well, Madara is looking for me. He has sent out Kabuto, who has run into Edward two times. Luckily, he didn't detect my chakra because it is still sealed up inside Edward's body. Ed has not recalled enough yet to use any of my chakra. If he does, it'll be an instant sign to them who I am, and Ed will be captured and tortured, or else I'll be forced to come up to the surface."

Sakura smiled. "I guess I was right from the start, huh?"

Sasuke smiled sadly at her. "Yes, Sakura. You're as perceptive as you ever were. Spending all of that time in Edward's mind has really made me lonely-urgh..."

He staggered a little.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"My control is weakening...I'm afraid my time is up. Farewell for now, Naruto...Sakura..." And just like that, the Sharingan disappeared from Edward's eye as Ed regained control of his body.

* * *

><p>"So people are going to kill me just because of who I was in a past life? That's stupid," Ed scoffed.<p>

"Well, you are a jerk." Sakura said. "But I forgive you. You're different from Sasuke. You're more kind."

Ed smirked. "So, you like me now. That's good. Does that mean you won't call me short again?"

Sakura smirked. "I never promised that, shortie."

She smirked even more upon seeing Ed's veins pulse.

"Ed, no need to scream again." Naruto warned, but Ed wasn't listening to him.

"Oh, now you're siding with her, huh? You believe me to be short, too?" Ed cried, causing a nearby person to flinch.

It was Kabuto, who raised an eyebrow upon hearing the blond boy's racket. 'How annoying. He's sensitive about his height? How irritating. So his name is Ed, huh? What an interesting boy...too bad he's not the one I'm looking for.'


	22. Chapter 22 Calm before the storm

A/N:Time for a quick update before I head to bed!

Chapter 22 Calm before the storm

* * *

><p>Edward Elric frowned as he sat at the table in Sakura's house. They had all started asking him questions about Sasuke, and it was really starting to aggravate him now. He wasn't this Sasuke person, why couldn't they just see him as he was now?<p>

"How long has Sasuke contacted you?" Sakura asked curiously, noticing how the blond boy stiffened slightly upon the mention of the name.

"Call me by my name, please," Ed hissed in annoyance, thoroughly sick of talking about Sasuke and his past life. "The last I checked, that wasn't my real name."

"Sorry, Edward," She said scathingly, "But I want answers. How long has he been with you, how long have you had these dreams-how long have you had this deja vu-"

But Ed had enough. He stood up from the table and slammed his fist down.

"_Enough," _He growled. "I don't want to discuss it anymore. Drop the damn subject, all right? All you do, pinkie, is treat me like someone I'm not. The only reason you like me is because you see me as this Sasuke person, and before that, you told me why you hated me. That's not me. You've used me as a replacement for this Sasuke when he died. I'm fed up with it. All my life, I've dealt with this crap and I don't want to hear about it anymore."

He headed for the door when Naruto stopped him. "Sa-er, Edward, I don't care who you used to be. I care about the _you here and now._ Sasuke is dead. He can't come back. But you are alive, and living proof of reincarnation. As such, I find it really cool how you're the reincarnation of my best friend. Tell me more about your exploits as an alchemist."

A light shone in Edward's eyes then. "Really now? You want me to tell you about the time I wiped the floor with the Colonel? Well...it all started over a dog and a cat. We both wanted them to stay in the military-well, Al did, not me, but I can't say no to my brother-"

* * *

><p>By the time he finished, Naruto was sound asleep while Sakura was listening avidly.<p>

"That was actually quite funny," She said. "What of your past?"

"What about it?" Ed said darkly. His mood changed all of a sudden, she noticed, and wondered if there was some dark memory lurking in his mind like a cancer attached to the whole thing.

"...Were you hurt in the past?"

"Plenty of times, idiot. I'm an alchemist, remember? I tangle with crazy stuff all the time." Ed chuckled dryly.

"No, I meant, you always get all gloomy when we mention your family. That's just like Sasuke, too-only, what happened to your family, Edward? What of your mother and father?" She said innocently, but she was still crossing the line, in Edward's mind.

He saw his mother reaching out to him with frozen, dead hands, calling his name while also gripping his left leg in a puddle of blood. He saw her dead corpse, saw himself standing before her grave, saw himself lying there in a puddle of blood screaming his brother's name...he started to feel sick as he pictured the Homunculus again. He could feel nausea rise up in the back of his throat, but he held it back.

"When I think of my family, the only thing that comes to mind is...death." He said morbidly. The coolness in his voice unnerved her. She saw the uncomfortable look on his face, but his eyes showed all of the pain and sadness that came with those memories for her.

"What do you mean?"

"They're all dead. My mother and father..." He trailed off.

"How?" She asked. Ed's eyes flashed in anger.

"Our father abandoned us, left us to die. Never cared about us at all...and Mom just wasted away of a broken heart, that's all. Now drop the subject. I don't want to dredge up those unpleasant memories...since I have nightmares about them every night."

A hollow laugh resounded from his throat.

"It feels like no matter how much you tell us about your past, Edward, it always seems like you're hiding more beneath that smile." Sakura whispered.

Ed blinked. "No one tells all of their secrets. Just as no one tells anyone the cards they have in their deck, so everyone is dealt a joker in their life. I just happened to get hit with a lot of them, that's all," He said ambiguously.

He walked away from her and studied the window in avid interest. "I wonder if I'm cursed. Then I realize that's a bunch of nonsense. But after doing what I did and living with it for the rest of my life...I realized that it was just me who was responsible for my destiny."

"God helps people," Sakura said, not sure why she'd even brought up the subject.

"God?" Ed laughed dryly. "Sorry, I stopped believing when I turned eight or nine. The scientist in me just doesn't accept improbable things. To me, that's just a fairy tale, something people make up to avert their problems. I'd rather handle my problems on my own. Otherwise, how else am I going to make up for what I did?"

He moved his right arm up for a bit.

"Why don't you take those gloves off?" Sakura asked.

"They're a keepsake," Ed lied, not wishing to disclose the real reason why he kept them on.

"So, you're an atheist, then?"

"Agnostic." Ed corrected.

"Whatever," Sakura disregarded his statement. "To me, unbelievers are one in the same. But it's your choice, I guess. I personally think we can't do everything ourselves."

"The concept of God in my world...is the Gate. But the Gate demands a heavy price for everything you do. How can you call that love? To save my brother from death, I pleaded the Gate to save him. They did, but then they tricked me and threw me down in here. That's no god, that's the devil." He chuckled.

Naruto awoke then. "Sakura...let's go down...Ichiraku's...Ramen...Shop."

"That's all right, Naruto," Sakura said before laughing. Ed smiled grimly. "You need to leave soon, huh?"

Ed nodded. "I may be leaving this world soon."

"But you just got here. You should explore around a bit, do a few missions-"

"I'm not a ninja. I can't go doing those sorts of things!" Ed cried. "Besides, aren't you two getting married soon?"

Sakura smiled. "Funny, isn't it? I used to be in love with Sasuke, but now I've finally accepted my feelings for Naruto."

"Has nothing to do with me. Besides, I've got a girl waiting for me at home...and I have a few things to tell her," Ed muttered, thinking of a certain blond with blue eyes. 'Winry, I miss you,'

"Your girlfriend?" Sakura sniggered.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ed snapped.

"Judging from how red your face is, I'd go with YES." Sakura said.

"Are you asking for a fight?" Ed snarled.

"You always do," Sakura retorted.

"Hey, look, it's not me who's hot-tempered, it's just that the rest of the world always has to step all over me and cross the line so many times it's not funny. Why must they always bring up the height factor?"

"Maybe because you're so obsessive about it?" Sakura deadpanned.

"Shut up, unless you want to be put in a body bag!" Ed hissed.

* * *

><p>"Obito, it's time to bring our plan into action," Kabuto said.<p>

"Yes. Let's continue our search for Sasuke. But we should also look for others that were reincarnated." Obito said, "Like Rin."


	23. Chapter 23 Captured

**A/N:Here it comes, the darkest chapter yet. Ed will be caught now! I'm gonna have fun with this! I've had a dark day today, so I figured I'd incorporate that with how I feel right now in my life into my chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Captured<strong>

Kabuto Yakushi walked back to Obito's hideout, wondering what he should do. He'd had his suspicions about this whole finding Sasuke mission, but he supposed there was some validity in it. The facts were confirmed from one of his spies who had seen someone with a sharingan. Rather, that person had given off chakra that was that of Uchiha Sasuke's.

It was a boy with blond hair, the spy had said. He had caught a glimpse of the Mangekyo Sharingan in his eye. Kabuto smirked. 'I knew there was something special about that kid. What irony...so he is Sasuke. Nonetheless, he'll be an easy target to capture.'

He didn't really know too much about Sasuke's reincarnation, but he would learn more about him once he captured him. He looked forward to that moment.

* * *

><p>Edward shot up in bed, feeling a strange sense of dread swirl up from within him. "Something bad has happened." He whispered.<p>

Sasuke's voice whispered from in his mind. 'Indeed. I would say something bad has happened. Someone saw me in control of your body and now we're in danger of being captured.'

Ed gasped. "So I stay put?"

Sasuke scoffed. 'No, for now, we run. No, that's problematic, considering you don't know a thing about jutsu or chakra...your alchemy isn't as powerful as you think it is...hang on a second...Edward, have you ever used blue energy before?'

Ed shrugged. 'Sure, I use it all the time in my alchemy. Why?'

* * *

><p>Sasuke chuckled. 'It looks to me like you might just possess some chakra. You see, that blue energy is part of my main technique...it's called <em>Chidori.'<em>

"Chimney?"

'_Chidori, you _idiot! It's a lightning-based attack where you form energy in your hands and then attack head-on. Forget it, you wouldn't really know how to use chakra unless I taught you how to...don't bother. Using one of my tricks has already alerted them to you. I think they'll be coming for us...for you.'

Ed froze. "I'm used to being caught, but not like this, Sasuke. What do I do?"

Sasuke didn't respond then. Instead, Sasuke had noticed some chakra nearby. 'Edward, look out! Someone's outside, trying to get in!'

* * *

><p>Edward stopped as he realized someone was indeed coming in. Instantly, Edward dove under the bed and lay completely still, not making a sound. He heard his heart pounding heavily in his chest, over and over...Sasuke, too had fallen silent.<p>

"I thought this was the house you saw him at, Kabuto," A new voice said.

"You've got guts to come in a place where you're hated...Madara, or should I say Obito?" A voice Edward recognized said. 'Wait, it's that guy with white hair!'

"He must be hiding here somewhere. Since he has no chakra, it's a pain in the ass to locate him. Let's look around." The new voice said, and he heard the man looking inside the closet, and then around the room.

"I don't see him, Obito." Kabuto said, "Maybe I was mistaken."

"No, you weren't. If that boy had the Sharingan, then it was definitely Sasuke. As a matter of fact..." Obito said before he stopped right by the bed and listened closely. Ed had by now put his hand on over his mouth in order to avoid being heard. "He's under here. Clever little brat, isn't he?"

Ed gasped but he couldn't do anything for then he was pulled out by a hard grip. He opened his eyes then in time to see the same boy from before and a figure wearing an orange mask. "W-Who are you?" Ed whispered.

"So you _don't_ remember me, Sasuke Uchiha..." The man said before he chuckled.

"I'm not Sasuke!" Ed cried, struggling to break free. He clapped his hands together and hit the wall just in time for it to shoot out sharp spikes that startled the man. Edward fell out of his grasp then and transmuted another wall. "Don't think that I'm just some stupid kid-I'm a trained soldier, so I'm not someone to underestimate."

'Ed, whatever you do...don't look in his eyes. Sharingan can hypnotize you and put you under illusions...' Sasuke warned. 'I should take over.'

"I'll handle you clowns!" Ed cried before transmuting his automail and charging at the man, who dodged and sent Ed flying with a single punch to the wall.

"Don't you have some neat tricks up your sleeve? What's your name, brat?"

"...Edward."

"Okay, then, Edward. You're going to come with us now, and you're going to like it." Obito said before he pointed a blade at Ed's throat. Ed smirked.

"Like hell I will..." He whispered. 'Ed, let me take over.'

Ed felt himself being thrust aside again. He frowned.

* * *

><p>"So, Edward, will you come with us or not?" Obito said lightly. He frowned as he realized the boy had fallen eerily silent. Then the boy looked up and Obito gasped as he saw the boy's eyes were now red and shaped like a kaleidoscope. "...Mangekyo Sharingan." He said in awe.<p>

"...I'm not going to come with you, Obito. Nor will I let you drag my incarnation into this. He has nothing to do with your vendetta against Konoha," Sasuke's voice said as it came out of Edward.

"How nostalgic...I've missed that voice, Uchiha Sasuke. So you are alive-"

"Barely. But I'll take care of you," Sasuke whispered as a blue glow came out of his hands and he disappeared. "_Chidori." _

He slammed it into Obito's chest, only for the clone to disappear as another Obito appeared behind Sasuke and grabbed him by the throat.

"Sasuke, you'll come with us now. We need your help."

'Sasuke, let me take over.'

"Shut up, Edward...this has nothing to do with you," Sasuke hissed before turning his sharingan upon Obito. "Die."

"You wish," Obito said. Kabuto stabbed Sasuke's right arm, but frowned as nothing happened.

"Is that kunai bad or something?" He asked as he examined it, but Sasuke hit him hard in the face with Ed's automail.

"Let's just say that my current host has some surprises in his arsenal as well," Sasuke hissed.

However, Obito had anticipated that move, and hit Sasuke hard in the head, knocking him unconscious. "This was easier than I expected it to be."

Kabuto looked behind them. He was sure the girl was sound asleep.

With that, they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ino knocked on Edward's door, but was surprised when no sound came from within his room. She flung the door open and was shocked to see the toppled furniture and the absence of a certain alchemist.<p>

"Edward!" She cried. Something was wrong, she realized. Edward must have been abducted by someone, because there was no way in hell that he would allow himself to just run away.

"This doesn't look good..." She muttered.

Sasuke slowly regained consciousness. He found that he was in a dark room, possibly a cell. He tried to move his arm and realized that he was shackled to the ground, in case he tried to form any jutsu. Edward was asleep in his mind. He had been knocked out as well when Sasuke had been. 'The thing is...why am I still in control of Ed's body? Ed should have control over his own body.'

"Let me out!" He cried. He heard no one come, then a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a familiar redheaded woman.

"So you came back, Sasuke," She whispered.

Sasuke gasped upon seeing who it was. "K-Karin?"

Ed groaned in his mind, apparently starting to awaken. '**S-Sasuke? What's going on?' **

**'**Shush.' Sasuke said in his mind.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered. "You look different but your eyes are still red...full of the sharingan...I was shocked...we all were when we heard you were alive."

"Where are the others?" Sasuke asked.

"Juugo and Suigetsu are elsewhere at the moment. I'm supposed to bring you food."

"Mind getting me out of here?" Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could...but I'm not allowed to." She said, a soft blush painting her cheeks.

**I do like Karin. I think she's an interesting character. I never knew she was an Uzumaki...if that's so...so if Minato had blond hair and Kushina had red hair...why the hell doesn't Naruto have blond/red hair? Anime genetics are weird...in Detective Conan, all the Japanese have blue eyes even though the Ainu are the only people who have them. **


	24. Chapter 24 Interrogation

**A/N:So, why is Sasuke conscious? You'll see shortly. **

**Chapter 24 Interrogation **

* * *

><p>Karin stared into the eyes of the man...no, boy she was sure was Sasuke Uchiha's reincarnation. She had been skeptical at first when she had heard that Sasuke had been reincarnated, but to see the Sharingan in the boy's eyes had swept away any doubt she'd had in a heartbeat...he was definitely Sasuke. But he was different...the Sasuke she knew didn't have blond hair and wasn't short.<p>

"So, Sasuke...what's the name of your reincarnation?"

Sasuke blinked. "Edward. He's awake right now, but for some reason he can't resurface. It's like there's something holding him down...some sort of jutsu, perhaps..." He frowned.

Karin looked at him for a few moments before she smiled. "You're your usual frosty self, I see."

Sasuke turned away, uninterested in talking right now. "Karin, did Obito get you to help him?"

Karin shook her head. "We came because we heard rumors drifting around that you were alive. We couldn't believe it until we met you face to face in order to see with our own eyes that you were indeed alive."

She smiled then as she continued on. "I just can't believe it, though...here I thought you were gone for good and you're still here."

Sasuke smirked. "You're still annoying."

She blushed a little. "Thank you, Sasuke. I know that wasn't an insult."

Sasuke just huffed. He could hear Edward groaning.

'Sasuke, let me back in my body.'

'Sorry, idiot. It's not working. I'm not sure why it's not working, though.'

'Let me back _in! This body belongs to ME!'_

**'Shut the hell up, dobe. If I could, I would gladly give you control again. But that's not the case. Somehow, I'm being held back, prevented from going back into your mind by some invisible force.'**

**'**What the hell are you talking about?'

Sasuke sighed as his gaze returned to Karin. "The thing is, I'm somehow being forced to stay in control of his body. I don't know why or how. Just believe me on this."

Karin looked confused. "I don't know how that would be, unless they're using a really powerful ninjutsu or something."

"Lovely reunion," A new voice said as a white-haired man strode in front of them. "So it is you, Sasuke."

_**(A/N:I don't know a thing about Juugo or Suigetsu's personalities, so don't blame me if I mess up, all right?) **_

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said.

"You look different, but your eyes are the same," Suigetsu said in boredom. "I can't believe the rumors we heard about you are true."

"You haven't changed a bit," Sasuke said darkly.

Suigetsu chuckled darkly as well. "Yeah, you know me well, don't you?"

"A little too well," Sasuke said, "Mind getting my ass out of here?"

Kabuto stepped out of the shadows then. "This is a lovely reunion, isn't it? Too bad, though. Sasuke is going to answer some lovely questions."

Sasuke gave him a defiant stare.

"Same as always, huh? No wonder Orochimaru-sama liked you so much, Sasuke. You always had his eye." He said enviously.

"You can fantasize all you want, but I'm not going to cooperate!" Sasuke protested. Edward was already fighting him for control of his body, but Sasuke held him back.

'Sasuke, let me in.'

'_No, I won't let you, Edward. You don't know what these two are capable of, nor what they're like.' _

_'_That doesn't matter! I'll kick their asses!'

'_Shut up and watch, all right?' _

He heard Ed sigh in annoyance and sit down in his mind, evidently annoyed by this turn of events, though he couldn't blame Ed for his attitude.

"Well, now, have we decided to cooperate now, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto drawled. "Madara is waiting."

"I have nothing to give him. He's a traitor to the Uchihas." Sasuke said darkly.

"Oh, that old clan attitude again, I see," Kabuto deadpanned. "You won't be able to kill me with that body, Sasuke-kun. You are far too weak. I can barely even sense your chakra levels."

'He's right. I barely have any chakra in Ed's body. I have to teach Ed how to awaken my chakra. Right now, the most I can do is use Sharingan and Chidori. That's not too bad, because Ed was already unknowingly using it in his alchemy.' Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration.

Obito was already waiting for him as Sasuke was led out of his cell.

"Why are my hands shackled?" Sasuke challenged.

Obito chuckled. "Oh, just so you don't do anything surprising...like, running away."

Sasuke smirked. "Or, do jutsu?"

"Exactly. Now, Sasuke-kun, you and I, the two last Uchiha in the world, are going to have a family talk. And you will answer me, all right?"

Karin and Suigetsu were already watching with worried eyes. Juugo had rejoined them.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Karin moaned.

"This is Sasuke we're talking about. He can handle himself." Suigetsu said lazily.

"Yeah," Juugo said dryly.

"Sasuke's new body isn't too bad-looking, either," She whispered. Juugo and Suigetsu hit their foreheads.

"Same old Karin." They droned at the same time.

"Hey, are you insulting me?" Karin cried.

"Nope, we didn't say a word," They said.

"Ugh, Sasuke, get rid of those ugly bastards!"

Sasuke ignored the girl's chants.

"Still as oblivious to girls as ever, eh?" Kabuto said. Sasuke didn't answer.

"So, here's the deal. You tell us how your reincarnation got here. We suppressed him simply for that reason. We're going to make sure you'll serve us."

Sasuke growled, "I'll never bow down to you traitors."

"Well, you had your chance," Kabuto shrugged. "Obito can do the talking then."

* * *

><p>Ino spoke to Sakura. "I'm telling you, Edward has been kidnapped!"<p>

"Edward can handle himself." Sakura said, trying to keep who he really was secret.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura. He's Sasuke, isn't he?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, more or less..."

"Then, he has been kidnapped!?" Ino cried.

"I never guessed he was Uchiha-san..." Hinata muttered, "He acts completely different from how Uchiha-san handled himself."

"Yeah, Hinata," Ino said in response to Hinata, "That's why we're going to rescue him."

"I suppose. Naruto, are you in?"

Naruto smiled. "Edward's my friend. I have to save him," He cried.

* * *

><p>Edward groaned in frustration. Why wouldn't Sasuke let him have control of his goddamned body? It belonged to him, dammit, and he was going to have it back!<p>

'What's going on?'


	25. Chapter 25 Sasuke's last words revealed

**A/N:Sort of a cheesy name for this chapter, but I thought it fit, so forgive me. **

**Chapter 25 Torment**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as Kabuto continued to interrogate him, getting increasingly frustrated at how the former missing-nin refused to answer any of his questions, instead looking away from him and at everything else except his face. He knew the man knew he would never let on about how Ed came to be his reincarnation, how he wound up in his mind when he didn't even understand how this had happened, himself.<p>

He sighed as he thought back to whenever he had seen Edward die. He had finally been able to gain some control over his reincarnation's body, though it was his soul they were about to destroy...he'd had no choice but to intervene, for god's sake!

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke watched, eyes wide, as the green-haired homunculus stabbed the blond boy through the chest. At the same time, Sasuke felt a sharp feeling of pain go through him. 'Oh, hell, not again. Once in my past life, I died from a sword and now I'm going to die with my reincarnation from another goddamned sword. No way in hell will I let that happen again.'<em>

_Sasuke watched the boy fall to the ground, motionless and unmoving in a pool of red blood that was spilling out on the ground. "Wake up, idiot. You're going to die. Get your ass in gear." He hissed, but the boy didn't respond. He seemed to be losing consciousness fast._

_If Sasuke didn't do something fast, he would lose his life again. So he decided to try something else that might help his reincarnation wake up. "Your brother needs you. You just can't leave him alone. You have to protect him. Wake up." _

_At that moment, the boy's eyes opened and he looked around in his mind for a few moments until his eyes came to rest on the shadowy figure in front of him. "Who are you? What've you done with Al? Tell me where he is, dammit!" The boy cried._

_Sasuke chuckled. "Relax, Edward Elric, I am not here to hurt you. I need you to live. You can't die here. Think of the brother you have. How will he live without you? He needs you. Come on, live...do your alchemy...remember how you gave up everything for him the last time! Come on!" _

_Edward blinked. "That's right, that stupid Envy tried to kill me! So I'm dying as we speak...no, I can't let that happen! I have to live!" _

_Sasuke smirked as the boy awoke. The younger one had given up his life to allow him to live. Ed decided he would kill himself to let his brother live. _

_"You fool!" Sasuke cried as both he and Edward passed out. _

_Sasuke awoke to see white around him. He looked down and realized Edward was lying on the ground before him, unconscious. 'He's alive,' He thought in relief, 'Tch, I hate to admit it, but I need this brat to live. Otherwise, I'll die, too. Hn, what irony this is.' _

_He saw a gate up ahead of him. The walls opened and a figure spoke. "Edward Elric, you have given up your life to save your brother, Alphonse Elric. Therefore, you shall be dropped into the world on the other side of the gate and you shall die. You have already defied us once. What makes you think you'll get a second chance?" _

_"I will speak for him. Do not kill him." Sasuke said, holding Edward in his arms. The blond was heavy, but not too heavy, after all Sasuke was stronger than he was. _

_"Who are you? You are not the Edward we know." The voice said. _

_"I was reincarnated into his body when I died at the hands of Haruno Sakura. I am Uchiha Sasuke. In exchange for saving his life, allow me to die and go out of his mind. Then return him to his world." _

_Truth chuckled. "How ironic, this coming from a missing-nin. Why risk your life for a stranger?" _

_"He shares my soul. I cannot afford to let him die. What is your price for this?" Sasuke demanded. _

_"How impudent you are. Very well, then. I shall let the whelp live, but in exchange, he must regain his memories of you and he must fix the damage you wreaked on your world. He will be going into your world." _

_"What?" Sasuke cried. "That's absurd! I told you to return him to his world!" _

_"This is part of the deal, my young friend," Truth said snidely. _

_"Whatever," Sasuke spat, "But if you kill Edward, I will kill you." _

_Then a bright flash of light overtook his vision as Sasuke passed out. _

* * *

><p><em>The next thing he knew, he was back in his own mind and was watching Edward fall through the air and smirked as he watched the boy fall onto the ground and into a restaurant. He watched everything the boy did in interest. <em>

* * *

><p>Edward groaned as he awoke. For some reason, he couldn't move. Sasuke was still in control of his body. He blinked as images appeared before his mind. 'What is all this?'<p>

He saw Sasuke pleading with the Gate to save his life, he saw Sasuke talking to him in his mind numerous times with no answer, he saw Sasuke resist the torture they were doing to him now, and most of all, he felt himself being pulled down into Sasuke's memories.

"Sasuke, why?" He uttered as he fell into the memories.

Sasuke blinked in confusion. 'Edward has fallen into my memories? This isn't good. He cannot remember everything at once.'

"What's happening? Oh, I see our jutsu to make young Edward tell us how he became a vessel for you is working. Allow us to access his memories." Kabuto said sadistically.

"No way in hell," Sasuke said, activating his sharingan again.

"Have it your way," Kabuto demanded.

Sasuke could hear Edward speaking from in his mind.

* * *

><p>Ed saw Sasuke with his parents and his older brother, he saw how Itachi murdered his family in cold blood and cried about it, he saw how he used the Sharingan on young Sasuke and made him watch it, then he saw how Sasuke closed off his emotions and he started to see Team 7's adventures together, from confronting two outlaws to Orochimaru and the Curse Seal...<p>

'That's right. So I did these things in my past life?' Ed thought.

'Edward, stop!' Sasuke commanded and then the memories stopped.

'What the hell happened, Sasuke?'

'You were forced to see my memories because I wouldn't cooperate with them." Sasuke stated plainly.

'You idiot! What are you thinking?' Edward cried.

'Shut up, and let me think of a way to get out of this.'

Ed huffed and sat back down in his mind.

"I think Sasuke's arguing with his other self! How dreamy!" Karin gushed.

"Shut up, Karin," Juugo sighed, "Being stuck with you is like being in hell."

"What did you say, you fool?" She cried as a demonic aura emitted from her.

"She's scary," They whimpered.

"Hey, old man, let Sasuke go or I'll hit you so hard you'll die!" Karin cried.

"What a feisty redhead. Then again, you've always been into redheads, right Sasuke-kun? You just showed me the last thing you said before you died. You said something that Sakura couldn't catch, but I caught it. You wanted to tell her you were sorry for all the bad things you did and that you loved her, didn't you? Well, too bad. Your girlfriend is marrying Naruto now." Kabuto taunted.

"You bastard, those are my memories and you have no right to view them. It's true...I did love Sakura until the very end. I just didn't want to admit it. She never knew how I felt and that's okay. Naruto is meant for her-I knew from the start. I want them to be happy. Now, if you can please get out of my way, I need to get Ed and I out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere," Kabuto taunted.


	26. Chapter 26 Farewell

**A/N:I'm skipping ahead a bit. I plan on ending this soon, actually.**

Chapter 26 Rescue

* * *

><p>Edward Elric couldn't believe the events that had happened to him here. He had been imprisoned by Madara Uchiha and had been tortured for information on who he was and where he came from and he had started to lose all hope when Naruto and Sakura had arrived and rescued him.<p>

He was grateful to them, and then he was told by Sakura that she was sorry for all the bad things she had said to him. Ed had just smiled and thanked her. He knew, somehow, that his time in this world was coming to an end. As much as he hated to leave, he had family waiting for him. His brother, Al, his friend, Winry, and the Colonel; all were waiting for him to return home.

'I can feel it,' He said to himself, 'Sasuke, we're heading home soon, aren't we? Sasuke?'

Sasuke sighed from in his mind, 'I think I'm going to stick around a while longer. You are my reincarnation, after all, and I'll be with you until you die. That, or else I disappear. Sakura and the dobe are getting married soon. I think it's coming up in a few days.'

Ed's eyes widened and he smiled faintly. 'I remember most of your past life now, Sasuke. But that doesn't change who I am now. I am Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist.'

The door opened then and Ino walked in. "Are you coming to Sakura's wedding in a few days?"

"Yeah," Ed said before smiling and nodding his head. He decided not to tell them he was leaving.

'You should tell them, before it's too late.' Sasuke warned in his mind.

"Um...I'm leaving in a few days. I think I'll be going home...to my world. Until then, I'll be here." Ed said sadly.

"You want to return home, don't you?" Ino said, staring at him with understanding eyes. When he nodded his head, she smirked.

"Yep, I can read you like an open book!" She chirped.

"What is that supposed to mean, huh?" Ed cried.

"Absolutely nothing," Ino lied.

Ed fumed and turned away from her.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by quickly and before Ed knew it, it was time for the wedding to begin. Ed attended, bored out of his mind but at the same time, he was happy for the two of them. They deserved it, after all they had been through.<p>

He smiled as Naruto and Sakura kissed and then stayed for the reception afterwards. Naruto approached.

"Hey, there, Ed. Are you all right?"

"Yes," Ed said softly. He could feel it. He knew he was going to leave soon.

'_Edward Elric, you have done well here. You have overcome your past life and you have atoned for the crimes that Uchiha Sasuke committed and for that, you shall return to your own world. Be ready to say your goodbyes.' _

Ed nodded.

"Are you all right?" Naruto pressed.

"Oh, um...Sasuke wanted me to tell you, Sakura...that he's sorry for everything he did and that he loved you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at him in disbelief, and then smiled. "Thank you, Edward."

* * *

><p>Edward watched as the reception ended and it started to rain outside. "Wow, it looks like it's raining heavily," He whispered.<p>

Naruto approached. "You're going, aren't you?"

Ed smirked, "How'd you guess?"

"You've been in a glum mood all day. You don't want to leave, do you?"

"I have to. I have a brother waiting for me." Ed repeated, staring at him with intense eyes. "But, before all of that...I should probably tell you what I did before I came here."

So he started to speak of his mother's death and how he felt afterward, and how they had discovered alchemy.

"So...we found out that we could revive Mom...and then what came back wasn't human and that was how I lost my limbs. I gave up everything for my brother and dedicated my life to finding the Stone. But I've realized maybe the stone is not the answer." His fists tightened.

"You're a good person, Edward," Naruto said, "I know that better than anyone."

* * *

><p>Ed smiled then as he walked outside in the rain. He started to transmute a circle and sure enough, he found himself standing before the Gate, which was beckoning him in.<p>

He could see Naruto watching, looking sad.

"I'm coming home, Al," He whispered as there was a flash of light and Ed was gone.

* * *

><p>Al sighed as he sat in Winry's house. He missed his brother deeply, and wondered when he would be coming home. He heard a knock and noticed Winry enter, looking happy.<p>

"Hey, Alphonse...I went out shopping. Do you think Ed will return soon?"

Al shook his head. "I doubt he'll ever return."

Al noticed a bright light flash outside. Curiously, he peered out the window and then he blinked. "What was that light?" He asked.

"I don't know," Winry said.

* * *

><p>Ed sat up, realizing he had landed on soft grass, but his hands were aching a bit. He grinned wryly. "I am here. I'm finally back."<p>

He stood up, brushing himself off. "I wonder where Al is." He thought as he started to walk. He paused as he knocked on her door.

Winry paused as she went to the door. "I wonder who it is."

She swung the door open and then her mouth dropped open upon seeing the figure standing there, looking older, a little taller, and more mature, but sure enough, it was him. The person she had been waiting for more than anyone else.

"Hey," He said softly, offering her a little smile, "I'm home, Winry."

Tears welled up in her blue eyes as she stared at the boy she had missed deeply over the years. "You idiot...I thought you were dead...yet now you show up claiming you're all right. Edward...you big jerk."

Ed jumped back. "Stop crying, Winry. I'm glad to see you." She almost thought she could see tears in his own eyes, too, but maybe she was mistaken.

She embraced him in a hug, her tears flowing down her face and staining his red jacket. "Welcome home...Edward, you big idiot."

Alphonse stood up curiously, wondering who was at the door. His eyes widened as he saw _Winry crying into _someone's jacket. "Winry? Who is that?"

The stranger moved aside, detaching himself from Winry and turning to stare at him with happy golden eyes that were shedding a few tears of happiness. "Hello, Al. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Al's eyes widened as his eyes brimmed up with tears. "B-B-Brother, it's really you! It's really you! I missed you so much!" He cried as he pounced on his brother, sobbing into his chest.

Ed patted his younger brother's head and smiled, "Al, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

That night, a party was thrown to celebrate Ed's return to Risembool, and even the Colonel came to see him and looked relieved.

Ed sat on his bed in Winry's house and stared out at the night sky. "Thank you, Sasuke...Sakura, Naruto...it was fun being with you. I appreciate it. If only we could meet again." He whispered, his golden eyes thoughtful as he scoured the skies.

'You're welcome, Edward. I'll always be with you,' Sasuke said.

**The end**


End file.
